Starting over - A Mirialan's Story
by norik956
Summary: Horrible tragedies have been committed. The road towards redemption will be a long road filled with hardships. Can you regain the trust of others? Barriss Offee's story after her name being cleared. Follow-up to Puppet of the Sith. Tie-in story with Tale of a Togruta
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: fixed the breaks in the paragraphs. Anyone know an easy way to make them? I write in Word and then just select "upload as story"**

**;-**

Starting over: A Mirialan's story.

Chapter 1

Barriss had just left her quarters on her way to find her master to continue her training and redeem herself in the eyes of many. The fact that Ahsoka had already forgiven her gave her a much needed confidence boost. The road ahead is not going to be an easy one, this she knows, but she's determined to see it through until the end.

The ringing of her comlink interrupted her thoughts. She raised her left arm and activated her comlink. "This is Barriss." She said trying to keep her voice calm and collected. "Barriss." Came her masters voice. "Please meet me in the Council chambers." A small tremble of fear spread to Barriss. Would the Council be as forgiving as Ahsoka? Considering the way Ahsoka was treated by them, that chance was very small. "I'm on my way master, I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied, keeping her voice clear of any emotions. "Good, I'll see you there." Her master said reassuringly before disconnecting the transmission. Barriss swallowed an lump of nervousness and made her way towards the Council chambers. "No point in delaying the inevitable, making them wait won't do me any good either…" she thought.

;-

Master Luminara Unduli stood in the Council chambers. Little over half the Council was present physically, two others merely as holograms. The remainder of the Council was unable to attend due to skirmishes here and there. She couldn't help but wonder if a part of Barriss' statements in the Court about the Order were true.

She briefly looked to her side. Anakin Skywalker was in the Council chambers as well because of his actions during the chase, Ahsoka's trial and his hand in Barriss' capture. It was very obvious that he wasn't enjoying being in this close proximity to the Council, especially Mace Windu. He didn't look very good either, like he hasn't slept in a while. "He hasn't learned to let go yet…" Luminara thought to herself. Her gaze wandered through the room. Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to be very worried as well, about Ahsoka and his own former padawan. Shaak Ti was one of the best when it comes to maintaining a calm and collected expression, but even she looked disturbed by everything that has happened. The worst person in the room was probably Plo Koon. The Kel Dorian was the one who had brought Ahsoka to the Temple when she was but a little girl. He saw her grow up into a young woman. They had a very strong bond, and now, she was gone. His mask hid his expression, but the depression was obvious in his general appearance. Luminara quietly sighed.

Mace Windu was addressing his concerns regarding Barriss remaining her padawan. "…even though her actions weren't her own, it was pretty clear that a part of her did agree with the statements she issued at the Court. I don't think it would be a good idea for her to be reinstated as a padawan this easily. She could fall back to the Dark Side with great ease." Luminara wanted to frown and give an angry remark to his accusation, but she kept her cool and held a straight face. "So what would you have me do, master Windu? Renounce her as my padawan?" She asked him. "And then what? Will the Council throw her in a prison cell again? We have made a terrible mistake by not trusting Ahsoka. Are we going to repeat that mistake again? What kind of message will that send to the other padawans in the Order? If the Council is not willing to trust them, how will that affect them?" She asked the Council, frustration slightly traceable in her voice.

Anakin looked at the Council. Master Unduli was more than right. He was very eager to hear their reaction to her statement.

"I agree with Luminara." Shaak Ti began, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "We have made a horrible mistake and failed to trust in one of our own. By doing so, we have driven away one of the most promising students we had." She shook her head, her lekku gently swinging. "We always tell the younglings and padawans to learn from their mistakes. If we do not do the same thing know, we cannot call ourselves 'masters'." The rest of the Council lowered their heads in thought.

"Right, she is." Master Yoda spoke up. "Because of this war, lost many of our ideals, we have. Cannot continue, this can." He raised his head and pointed at Luminara with his walking stick. "Her master you are, know her better than us, you do. Your decision, it should be. If believe that redeem herself, Barriss can, than give her that chance we must." Master Unduli nodded. "Yes master Yoda, I believe she can and most certainly will do whatever she can to make amends. Of that I have no doubt." She said in a firm voice.

Master Windu leaned forward. "Are you absolutely sure that she will not fall back to the Dark Side? The risk may be too great." His remark changed the atmosphere in the room quite drastically. Luminara tried her best not the give him a very dark stare. Shaak Ti stayed still, but bared one of her fangs and her eyes shifted in a more feral look. Anakin looked like he wanted to punch Windu in the face as a starter. "Perhaps we can come to some form of solution that will take all sides into account?" Master Kenobi said, hoping to cool the moods in the chamber. "What did you have in mind, Obi-Wan?" Master Mundi asked him. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard as he contemplated a possible solution. "I think that it will be best for Barriss to remain Master Unduli's padawan." He looked at Master Windu. "However, there is the possibility that she does agree with the sentiments she gave during her confession. Therefore, I think that Master Unduli should evaluate Barriss' progress. If she indeed recovers from the Dark Side, than we can let her continue her training. Should she threaten to fall again," he sighed. "then we can take some form of action to prevent this." The other members of the Council seemed to think about his suggestion. "I believe you are right Obi-Wan," Master Saessee Tiin said. "I think that this is the best solution for this situation." "I agree." Master Secura said as well. "We need to be able to trust each other and the other members of the Order. Otherwise we will fall apart and won't live to see the end of this war." The rest of the Council nodded, except for Master Windu. "Decided then, it is." Master Yoda began. "Remain your padawan, Barriss Offee will." He said pointing at Luminara. "Keep an eye on her and evaluate her progress, you must. For the safety of others and herself." He tapped on the ground with his stick. "Inform her of this decision we will." The rest of the Council nodded approvingly. "Enter you may, padawan Offee." He said in the intercom in his chair.

;-

Barriss was standing outside the Council chambers, waiting to be summoned inside. She knew they were discussing her fate. It worried her, but she knew that her master would speak up for her. She moved her hands and felt her lightsaber. Ahsoka's letter went through her mind again, easing her worries. "Enter you may, padawan Offee." She heard Master Yoda's voice say. She took a deep breath in and out to let the negative emotions fade, and stepped inside the chamber.

Barriss went inside the chamber and cast a quick, barely-noticeable look around. Her master was giving her a reassuring smile. Masters Ti and Secura seemed to be on her side as well. Anakin was staring at Master Windu and Master Kenobi was looking at Anakin. The rest of the Council seemed to be rather indifferent. She stood beside her master and bowed respectfully to the Council.

Luminara wanted to say something but was surprised to see the lightsaber hanging from Barriss' belt. "Barriss, you have your lightsaber back." She said in surprise. Barriss nodded. "Why do you sound surprised by that Luminara?" Shaak Ti asked. Luminara turned to the Togruta. "I gave Barriss' lightsaber to Ahsoka before she left." Her words created a bit of shock in the Council chamber, especially Anakin and Plo Koon were now paying close attention. "After her trial, I had a feeling that Ahsoka was going to leave. So I packed a few of her possessions for her and gave her Barriss' lightsaber, a space-travel pass and a moderate amount of credits. That way, she was at least able to defend and take care of herself." Luminara said. Both Anakin and Plo seemed at bit more at ease. She turned to Barriss. "How did you get it back Barriss?" she asked.

Barriss smiled lightly. "Just before you called me here, a package was delivered to me. My lightsaber was inside with a letter from Ahsoka." Anakin seemed very interested when she mentioned that Ahsoka had sent her a letter. "I was trying to find some way to make things right with her, some way to apologize. But… in her letter she said that she had already forgiven me." Barriss said as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. She looked around the room. Her master was smiling and the rest of the Council appeared a bit more at ease. Anakin then spoke up: "Ahsoka's letter, did it say where she is?" he asked hopefully. Barriss shook her head 'no'. "No Master Skywalker it didn't." She saw his face turn a bit sadder. "However," she continued, "she did want me to tell you to stop worrying so much. She's safe, not planning anything stupid and she's light-years away but she can still sense your worrying and I think it's getting on her nerves." She said with a slight smile on her face. Barriss couldn't help but giggle a little at the dumbfounded look on Anakin's face. A few others in the room chuckled as well.

"Capable of taking care of herself, she is." Master Yoda said. "Worry for her, no need there is to." He pointed towards Barriss. "Reached a decision regarding your situation we have." Barriss immediately put on a straight face and a slight twinge of worry entered her mind. Obi-Wan spoke up: "You will remain Master Unduli's padawan and she will evaluate your progress. If you can resist falling back to the Dark Side you may continue your training. Should you fail however, you will be detained and the Council will then decide your fate." As he explained the situation a sense of relief went through Barriss' mind. "Do you understand these conditions, padawan Offee?" Master Windu asked her. She nodded and replied: "Yes Masters, I understand. I will do what I can not to let you down." Master Yoda nodded as well. "Good. Dismissed, you both are." Barriss and her Master bowed and left the Council chambers.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Barriss let out a large sigh of relief. "Are you alright Barriss?" her master asked as they made their way down the Temple halls. She nodded. "I'm okay Master. I was just really worried that the Council wasn't going to give me another chance. Especially after the way they treated Ahsoka…" her voice softened a bit towards the end of her sentence. Luminara nodded understandingly. "The Council is in a state of confusion and worry as well, though they won't admit it. This war _has_ changed us and not in a good way, unfortunately. We were all trying to prevent the same mistake from happening again." Barriss looked at her but before she could reply a voice called out from behind them. "Master Unduli! Barriss! Wait up!" They turned around and saw Anakin heading towards them.

"Is something wrong, Master Skywalker?" Luminara asked him when he reached them. "No, not at all, Master. I just had a question for Barriss." He replied as he looked at Barriss. "Uhm, alright." She responded a little confused. Anakin's face turned very serious all of a sudden. "You said that you got a letter from Ahsoka. Do you have any idea where she may have sent it from?" he asked her. Barriss shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry Master Skywalker. But the letter didn't give any details regarding her location." She saw him frown a little. "But I do have a suspicion as to who helped her send it." Both Masters seemed curious now. "You think you know who Ahsoka is with right now?" Luminara asked her. "Maybe Master, there isn't exactly a way for me to be sure, but it's a pretty good hunch." Barriss replied. "Who?" Anakin simply asked. Barriss turned to face him again. "The letter was sent anonymously via the Senate mail." She explained. "So I went down a little list of Senators Ahsoka is close with. One thing I do know is that Ahsoka has left Coruscant. Of the Senators she knows personally, there is only one that is also off-world right now." Anakin gestured for her to continue. "I had a few talks with Ahsoka before this whole mess started and it was obvious that she was rather 'close' with this Senator." She continued. "And who is this Senator?" Luminara asked. Barriss looked at her then back at Anakin. "I believe you know him Master. He is the Senator of Onderon." Barriss said with a sly smile. "Lux Bonteri." She and Anakin said at the same time. "It could very well be possible that she went to him. I noticed quite a bit of looks between him and Ahsoka during the battle of Onderon." Anakin said thinking. "Thank you Barriss." "Anytime Master Skywalker." He gave a quick bow and walked away.

"You really think that she could be with the young Senator?" Luminara asked Barriss as they continued down the halls. "Yes Master I do. Ahsoka and I talked about certain aspects of the Jedi Code a while ago. She seemed to be a little attracted to him. I think that she may have asked for his help or something. Other than that, I really don't know." Barriss replied. "Well then, at least we know that she's somewhere safe and not out alone in some dangerous place." Luminara said smiling. "How about we go out for dinner? It will be a nice way to put all of this behind us." She asked her padawan. Barriss thought about it for a moment. It had been a while since she last ate. She had skipped lunch to meditate and that was haunting her now. "Sounds great Master." She replied eagerly.

;-

Anakin was sitting in his quarters thinking about what he had heard today. He was glad for Barriss that the Council had given her another chance. Maybe they can change their views somewhat. It's just a shame that it had to come to Ahsoka being driven away from the Order before they realized that they needed to change. He sighed and looked at the lightsaber in his hand, Ahsoka's lightsaber. It's design is so different from his own. It was thinner to fit her hands. Like his own lightsaber, it is a reflection of her, a part of her. He was glad that Rex and the others had found it, now he just had to get it back in Ahsoka's hands. If she did went to Onderon, Bonteri would be able to help him with that. Anakin wondered about what he had learned about the upcoming vote in the Senate. This meant that every Senator, including Bonteri, would be on Coruscant. "I'll find him shortly afterwards." He said to himself.

He felt a presence outside his room. "enter". He said. The door opened to reveal Plo Koon, the Kel Dorian Master Ahsoka always spoke so highly of. He entered the room and looked at Anakin. His attention was mostly drawn to the weapon in his hands. "You found Little Soka's lightsaber?" he asked in his deep voice. Anakin nodded. "Rex and his men found it in that factory. I'm going to make sure she gets it back." He replied with determination in his voice. "Do you know where she is then?" the Kel Dorian asked. "No," Anakin answered, "but I think I know someone who does." He looked at Plo. "From what Barriss told me, I think she went to Onderon to visit Lux Bonteri. He should be back on Coruscant in a few days. I'm sure he can help me return her lightsaber." The older Jedi nodded. "Good, I hope she gets it soon." He began. "I was relieved to hear that Luminara said that she gave Ahsoka some supplies before she left. She can take care of herself, and so must we." He said as he turned to leave the room. "Stay strong Anakin, for her." Anakin looked up to him. He was right, Ahsoka wouldn't want him to be so down all the time. She had never given up before, no matter how dark things seemed and so must he. "Thank you Master Plo." The Kel Dorian nodded and left the room.

;-

Barriss and her master were sitting in Dex' diner, waiting for their meals to be delivered. Barriss had buried her face in her hands. Luminara sighed and leaned forward to place her hand of the younger girls shoulder. "It's going to be alright Barriss, don't pay attention to what others think." She said reassuringly. "I'm trying Master…" Barriss replied softly with sadness in her voice. "But it's not easy." She looked up at her master, her eyes a bit watery. "Y-you saw the looks those people were giving me. It… It just hurts." "I know Barriss. People are still afraid. This thing isn't going to blow over just like that, It's going to take some time, but I know that you'll be able to pull through." Luminara said kindly. Barriss calmed down a bit. "Y-you're right, Master." She sighed. "It's just…difficult." Luminara smiled. "Don't worry Barriss, I'll be here with you." Barriss smiled back, knowing that she wasn't alone in this.

They both looked up as Dex arrived at their table bringing their meals. "Here you go ladies, enjoy." He said with a big grin. "I made a treat for you both, something to help lighten your moods a bit." Barriss chuckled a bit. "Thanks Dex, I'm sure it'll help." The Besalisk gave her a pat on the back with one of his four arms. "You're welcome. Obi-Wan told me all about what happened. I hope things work out for you and your friend." He said as he went back to the kitchen.

They both ate in silence for a short while, then Luminara broke the silence. "Barriss?" The younger woman looked up. "Yes, master?" Luminara sighed. "This might not be easy for you, but I do have to ask. How much do you agree with the things 'you' said at the end of Ahsoka's trial?" she asked. Barriss looked a little suprised and put down her cutlery. She was in deep thought for a moment. "Well," she began, "I do have to say that I agree with most of it." Luminara was a little shocked to hear this but kept silent so that Barriss could continue. "Because of this war our Order has changed. We have forgotten many of our traditions. We're becoming warriors instead of the peacekeepers we once were. We are rushing padawans into the war at increasingly younger ages. It's just wrong." Barriss shook her head. "Our goal was once to prevent hostilities on worlds through negotiation, now we lead complete invasions. The Jedi aren't supposed to be generals but that's what we've become. More and more the Council is doing the Senate's bidding. I'm not saying that we should stop listening to the Senate, but we need to decide more on our own and by the will of the Force. Especially now, during this war when the Dark Side is all around us." Barriss looked down and closed her eyes. "I could see our Order becoming corrupted by the war and the Dark Side. We were using more and more violence and aggression. Because of the Dark Side surrounding us, we're losing the Light that we always held so dear." Barriss let out a deep sigh. "I saw what was happening and I wanted to try and change it. But all of the suffering I saw during this war, it made me believe that the Council believed more in violence then in our role as peacekeepers. Somewhere along the way, I started to get corrupted myself. I think that that's what drew that Sith to me. I-I wouldn't have done those horrible things on my own, at least… I certainly hope that I wouldn't have become that corrupted." She placed her head in her hands. "I was foolish to think I could do this alone. I wanted to prevent others from losing their way… But I lost my own way trying to do so…" Luminara grabbed her hands and held them reassuringly. "Barriss, what you tried to do was very noble. You are right, about the Order. I believe that a few members of the Council are starting to agree with you as well. But, why didn't you come to me?" she asked. "You were on a solo-mission when I started doubting the Order. After that, I wasn't thinking clearly enough to ask for your advice or your help." She replied. "But I promise you master, I won't let the Dark Side control me again. I'm going to do what I can do end this horrid conflict so we can start repairing the damage done to the galaxy and the Jedi Order." She said with determination in her voice. Luminara smiled. "It takes a strong will to resist the easy temptations of the Dark Side, a strong will you clearly have. And I will be there to help you Barriss. We will find a way." "Thank you Master." Barriss replied smiling.

;-

As they were making their way back to the Temple the master and padawan were approached by the same reporter that was present during Barriss' interrogation. Luminara sighed in slight frustration. "Do these people have nothing else to do?" she asked out loud, earning a little giggle from Barriss.

"Good evening Master Unduli, are there any new developments regarding the person behind that mind-control necklace? Padawan Offee, what about you? Are you back in the Order or is something else going to happen?" she asked as she got close to them, her camera right beside her. Luminara responded in a calm voice. "No, there aren't any more developments and if there were, I wouldn't be able to share them with you. Barriss is still my padawan and nothing else is going to happen. That is all I will say, could you please excuse us now?" The reporter didn't seem very satisfied just yet. "Neither of you have anything else to say?" she asked a little disappointed. Luminara shook her head 'no', but Barriss spoke up. "Actually, I do have something to say to someone." Both woman and the camera turned towards her. "Ahsoka, I don't know if you'll see this, but…" Barriss took a deep breath before continuing. "Earlier this day, I was giving myself a massive headache trying to figure out a way of how I could possibly apologize to you and make things right. Then, I got your letter." She smiled. "I honestly don't know what to say Ahsoka. I'm relieved and very grateful that you have already been able to forgive me. I'm not sure whether I deserve such kindness. The Council gave me another chance and you have given me the strength to see it through. I won't let you down. I hope that you're safe and happy wherever you are right now. I know that our paths will cross again someday. Until then, may the Force be with you, Ahsoka." She turned to her master. Luminara smiled and placed her arm around the younger girls shoulder and they both continued towards the Temple, ignoring the further questions from the reporter.

;-

_Unknown location_

"This has been a most unexpected development, Lord Tyranus." A holographic figure of a hooded person said to a man kneeling in front of a transmitter. "Young Skywalker's trust in his padawan and his determination to prove her innocence were greater than I had anticipated." The other man replied: "How will this affect our plans, my Lord?" The hooded figure pondered about the situation. "This turn of events may work in our favor." "What do you mean? How can we benefit from this." Came the confused reply. An evil grin appeared on the hooded face. "I learned that Skywalker's padawan was offered to rejoin the Jedi Order, but refused. The actions of the Council have driven her away. Skywalker has lost his padawan in an even crueler way. He was forced to see her walk away from him. This will further fuel his distrust in the Jedi Council and will make it even easier for me to turn him when the time comes." The menacing voice said. A grin spread across the other man's face. "I see, this can certainly work to our advantage. But what about that other padawan?" The holographic figure scoffed. "Let the little padawan play Jedi a little while longer. One padawan more or less is of no concern to me. Having her walk around will serve as an additional distraction to the Council. It doesn't matter. In the end, they will all fall…" the figure said ominously.

**;-**

**Third story.**

**Like I said in my other story, this one will be linked with "Tale of a Togruta". Events will be linked and both stories will meet. I do have a bit of a storyline plotted out for both and how they will meet, but ideas and suggestions are always welcome. During the weekend I won't have any chances to write, maybe somewhere during the end of next week or so. **

**I don't know which story I will update first and how soon updates will come. I have more ideas for my other story thus far, so that one will probably be first.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Redemption begins

Chapter 2 – Redemption begins

The master and padawan duo were on their way back to the temple. Fortunately they had no further problems with reporters. Luminara took a quick look around. She could see that several people were still giving Barriss dirty looks or that they looked at her with terror in their eyes. Barriss was doing her utmost best to keep a straight, neutral face, trying not to let the opinions of several strangers affect her resolve. "Good." Luminara thought to herself. "Regaining the trust of the masses won't be easy. At least she doing her best not to be demoralized by the opinions of others."

A ripple in the Force caused both of them to stop walking. They started looking around. They were standing in the middle of the street, a number of stores open still open and lots of people were still walking around. A couple of people gave a few odd looks at the two Jedi standing still in the middle of the walkway just looking around like they'd lost something.

"Did you sense that Barriss?" Luminara asked. Barriss nodded in return. "Yes Master, what was that? It didn't feel right." She replied. "Where did it come from?" She asked as she looked around, trying to find the origin of the disturbance. Suddenly a loud screaming was heard from the street just around the corner of their location. People started yelling and running out of the street, seeking shelter wherever they could. Luminara looked at her padawan. "Barriss! Let's go!" she said as she began running towards the corner. "Right behind you Master!" Barriss replied as she also started running.

As they turned around the corner they jumped on one of the kiosks to get an overview of the situation. A group of people were running out of a small restaurant on their left hand side, about halfway down the middle of the street. A group of 8 security droids were malfunctioning and had opened fire on the innocent bystanders. Thankfully their aim wasn't very good at the moment. "Protect the civilians!" Luminara ordered as they both jumped over the crowd. They landed in front of the restaurant and activated their lightsabers. They assumed a defense fighting stance, their green and blue blades shining brightly. The snapp-hiss of their weapons immediately attracted the malfunctioning droids who turned their fire towards the duo of Jedi. Blasterbolts were flying at them, their lightsabers swirling around to create a protective energy shield to prevent the bolts from harming the civilians hiding all around them. The pair of Jedi reflected the bolts towards the ground an back at the droids. Two of the droids went down after a number of reflected shots hit them.

A squadron of clone troopers arrived on the scene. "Troopers, shield and evacuate the civilians!" Luminara ordered them. "Yes General!" they replied and began to escort the civilians out of the area. Both Luminara and Barriss were still reflecting blasterbolts back at the droids. They were moving swiftly and gracefully as was characteristic from Luminara's fighting style. One of the remaining droids caught a bolt in the head and went down spinning and shooting. One stray bolt of the shutting down droid flew back into the restaurant. A small explosion lit up the place and everything quickly caught on fire.

A hysteric voice was heard from the crowd behind them. "MY BABY! MY BABY IS STILL INSIDE!" a woman in the crowd was screaming. Both Jedi were shocked as they heard it but didn't slip in their defense. "Barriss! I can handle these droids! Get in there and find that kid!" Luminara yelled at her padawan. "Alright Master! I'm on it!" She yelled back. She threw her lightsaber in the air, it's blue blade spinning. With a quick turn she threw of her cloak to prevent it from catching fire. She caught her lightsaber and dashed forward towards the droids, ducking under and dodging their shots. A quick spin of her body and one of the remaining droids went down without its head. Barriss dove into the restaurant, the droids were fortunately too focused on Luminara to worry about her. She used the Force to create an air pocket around her. The flames were spreading quickly through the store. Barriss moved to the center of the building. Closing her eyes, she focused of the Force to locate the girl. Through the Force she could feel a faint life energy. "There! The storage cabinet!" she thought to herself. Jumping over a few burning chairs she quickly made her way to the cabinet. A fast swing of her lightsaber and a small Force pull and the door flew off its hinges. Barriss looked inside. A young human girl with black hair was lying of the floor. Barriss was by her side in the blink of an eye. The girl was unconscious and had probably breathed in a lot of smoke. She picked the little girl up, being careful not to injure her, and started making her way outside. _"Master I found her! She will need immediate medical attention!"_ she send a mental message to her master through their bond. _"Paramedics have just arrived on the scene. We'll make short work of these droids!"_ Her master send back.

;-

After the message from Barriss, Luminara advanced towards the droids. The clone troopers had evacuated the civilians behind her so she was able to attack without having to worry about stray bolts hitting anyone. The security droids were designed to handle common thugs with simple weapons, not highly trained Jedi Masters armed with weapons that carved through their bodies like a hot knife through butter. A few rapid flurries of green energy and the remaining droids were scattered around the area. Luminara looked at the restaurant. The entire front of the place was one big wall of fire. She focused on the Force and created an opening in the flames in the doorframe.

;-

Barriss made her way back to the front of the restaurant, being careful to keep up her Force shield to prevent any further damage from coming to the young girl in her arms. She gasped as she reached the entrance to the place. One big wall of fire was raging at the entrance with no way through. She started looking around for another exit when all of a sudden an opening appeared within the flames. Not doubting a single moment she jumped through the flames.

Using a quick Force push Barriss was able to jump through the fire without it burning them. "Medic!" she immediately yelled. She made her way back from the burning restaurant and gently laid the girl on the ground. Two doctors rushed to her side. They began to use their scanners to analyze the girls health. The same hysteric screams were heard from the crowd. Luminara told the clones to keep the woman at a distance, she couldn't blame her for wanting to see her child but in this state she might hinder the medics and possibly harm her child.

Barriss sat by the girl as the two doctors completed their scan. They looked at each other and shook 'no'. "What's wrong?" Barriss asked concerned. One of the two answered her: "She's breathed in too much smoke and it has poisoned her lungs. I'm afraid she won't recover." Barriss was shocked and checked the girl's pulse. It was still there but it was getting weaker at a startling rate. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do in time." The other doctor added. They wanted to move the girl but Barriss stopped them. "No! There's still something I can try." She said. The doctors stepped back a bit to give her some space. She placed her one of her hands on the middle of the girl's body, the other on her forehead. Closing her eyes she prepared to call on the Force one more.

A large crowd had gathered now to see what was going on. Everyone was staring at the all too familiar Jedi padawan kneeling besides a dying girl. Angry yelling was heard in the crowd. "What did you do Jedi?!", "I wouldn't be surprised if she's behind this!", "She's a criminal! She should be locked up!". All kinds of angry remarks and insults were being yelled at Barriss. Luminara tried to calm the crowd and tell them that Barriss had had nothing to do with this. The crowd wouldn't have any of it and kept yelling.

All of the anger flowing around her wasn't exactly positive for Barriss' concentration. So much negative energy was boiling that she couldn't focus the Force to channel her healing abilities. She could sense the girl's life force growing weaker by the second. "CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SAVE A LIFE OVER HERE!" she snapped at the crowd, eyeing them angrily. Everyone went silent immediately. "Thank you!" Barriss said. Her gaze caught a few other young kids in the crowd, the little girl's friends probably. One of them was holding a ball. Seeing the young kid with the ball rushed back a memory in her head.

;-

_A young Mirialan, herself, running through the halls of the Temple, chasing a ball that kept rolling away. All of a sudden the girl stopped running and looked at the ball that kept going further away. She held up her hands and the ball suddenly began rolling in the complete opposite direction, towards her. When the ball reached her she picked it up. She looked to her side and saw Master Yoda smiling and nodding approvingly._

;-

She closed her eyes, feeling very calm all of a sudden, the Force was with her. She concentrated and focused the energy through her hands into the girl's body.

Everyone in the crowd was looking silently at Barriss. They were having trouble understanding what they were seeing. The medics were about to declare the situation for the little girl helpless when the Jedi stopped them. Right now she was sitting next to the girl, her eyes closed and her hands were glowing a strange blue colour.

Barriss focused the energies of the Force through her hands into the girl's body. She could sense her energy. The medics had been right, the girl's lungs were damaged from the smoke. Normal medication would not help in this case, the damage was to severe and there wouldn't be enough time to start the treatment. Thankfully, the Force is not a common medicine. Healing sickness and poison is something she was always good at thanks to healing abilities she had been born with. Barriss was able to 'see' inside the girl's lungs, the smoke had done quite a bit of damage. She guided the Force through her system, it's healing powers slowly restoring the damaged tissue. She kept her concentration up, slowly working through the girl's lungs, healing the damage. As her lungs were starting to clear, Barriss could sense the girl's life force grow stronger again. Her heartbeat was increasing and her breathing became more regular.

To Barriss it felt like a few hours had passed, but in reality only about fifteen minutes had passed. She opened her eyes and looked down at the girl. Her breathing was completely back to normal and her skin wasn't as pale anymore. Barriss let out a heavy sigh and rested her hands on her knees. She smiled, it had taken a lot of energy out of her but at least the little girl was going to be fine. "Remarkable!" one of the medics said as the loaded the girl on a stretcher to bring her to a nearby hospital to recover.

Barriss stood up, breathing heavily, as the medics brought the girl to the ambulance. A small round of applause was heard. It grew louder as more people began to cheer. Barriss stood a little shakily, drained from the healing. All of a sudden she felt something clamping around her. It got difficult to breathe. It took her a second to realize that she was being hugged by someone. "Hugged very tightly…" she thought. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the woman said. Barriss quickly realized that this was the girl's mother. "Don't mention it, I was glad to help." Barriss said with a smile as the woman let her go again. The woman ran to the ambulance to go with her child.

"Are you alright Barriss?" Luminara asked as she stood next to her padawan. Barriss looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine Master, I'm just a little tired." She said, a hint of drowsiness in her voice. Luminara smiled back at her. "You did great Barriss." Barriss simply nodded a little sleepily. Luminara chuckled a little. She then turned towards one of the clone troopers. "Trooper, can you give us a ride back to the temple?" The clone gave a quick salute and replied: "Yes general, we'll get one of our speeders for you." Thank you trooper." Luminara said.

A few minutes later they were both in the speeder on their way back to the Temple. Luminara smiled as she looked at her padawan. Barriss sat beside her looking as if she could fall asleep at any moment. "I'm sorry I snapped back there Master." She said in a soft voice. Luminara looked a bit surprised at what she just said. She smiled comfortingly at her padawan. "Don't worry Barriss, I don't blame you for losing your cool. Those people were being very irrational. What really matters is that we were able to save everyone, including that little girl." Luminara put her arm around Barriss' shoulder. "You did great today Barriss, I'm very proud of you." She said. Barriss smiled at her Master. Starting over was going to be difficult, but at least she wasn't alone.

**;-**

**And that's the second chapter. A bit of chaos and a beginning towards redemption. **

**The flashback is from the Medstar books, written by Micheal Reaves and Steve Perry. In these books it's described how this memory always comes back to Barriss when she's about the use the Force for something like this. I thought it fit nicely in my story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Teaching and Trial

**Chapter 3 – Teaching and Trial**

**;-**

A couple of days had gone by relatively fast. Barriss had spent most of her time either training of meditating. She still had a ways to go to fully renounce the Dark Side.

Right now Barriss was sitting in one of the larger classrooms in the Temple. She had been asked to join in one of the philosophy lessons and tell the younglings about the dangers of the Dark Side. A strong feeling of nervousness was stirring inside her. She could sense that a few members of the council were watching her through the security holorecorders. They were still wary of her and not convinced that she would be able to resist the Dark Side again. She sighed. Resisting the Dark Side is difficult enough, not to have the support of others makes it even more difficult.

Barriss tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She looked around the room. The class was filled to the brim. "Probably because of the shortage of teachers in the Temple." She thought to herself. She looked at the younglings in the room. She instantly recognized the group of younglings Ahsoka had taken to Ilum to build their lightsabers. There were also a few other younglings she knew from other classes she had taught before, well, everything.

"As you know from your previous lessons, the road to the Dark Side is well hidden and very dangerous." The instructor was telling the class. It was a female human Jedi Master, Barriss had seen her in the temple a few times, but she didn't know her personally. "Instead of your regular lesson, it was decided to let someone who has personally experienced the Dark Side tell you about its dangers." She said as she looked at Barriss. "oh great, another fan…" Barriss thought sarcastically. "Padawan Offee will be your instructor today. You can ask her the questions you may have." Barriss nodded and moved to the center of the class.

She received a few interesting stares from the crowd of younglings. A number of them still looked afraid, a few others looked a bit disgusted with her. The majority were able to keep a neutral face, but just barely. Barriss took a deep breath. "I don't know if I am the right person to talk to you about resisting the Dark Side, but what your instructor said is true. I do, sadly, know just how dangerous and seductive the Dark Side is." She told the class. "By the time you may realize it's corrupting you it may already be too late." She sighed. "I myself fell prey to its false promises and it attracted a Sith Lord to me. You all know what happened after that. I did terrible things." Barriss shook her head. "Would you have done the same if that Sith hadn't attacked you?" The female Jedi Master asked. "I don't know Master," Barriss replied. "I don't really want to know either. I certainly hope not…" Barriss turned back to the class. "But, weren't you able to tell that you were being corrupted?" A young Rodian boy asked. Barriss shook her head 'no'. "At the time, I wasn't able to. Therein lies the danger of the Dark Side. I thought I was doing the right thing. At first I wanted to change things in the Jedi Order, but the more violence I saw, the more I started to lose my own mind." "If you disagreed with the way of the Order, why didn't you talk about it with your master?" Petro asked her in a confused tone. "Master Unduli was on a solo mission when I started doubting the recent actions of the Jedi Order." Barriss explained. "When she returned, I had already sunk so deep in the ocean of the Dark Side that I wasn't capable of rational thought. I _know_ that I should have discussed it with my master, but I just _couldn't_ think of actually doing it." She shook her head. "I find it terrifying, looking back, at how much the darkness can influence your thoughts." A round of murmurs was heard in the class. Barriss took the opportunity to take a deep breath and relax a bit. Talking about this was very difficult.

"Can you describe the effects and feeling of the Dark Side a bit more?" a young Twi'lek girl asked. Barriss nodded thoughtfully. "Uhm, how to describe it…" she thought about it for a moment. "It's a path loaded with all kinds of false promises. It looks very inviting, you can barely tell that you're being misled. After that, you'll find yourself on a slippery slope leading into a deep dark pit, with no easy way of trying to climb back up." Barriss took a deep breath. "Right after Master Unduli brought me back to the Temple, after Master Skywalker ripped that infernal necklace from me, I tried to meditate. I could feel the Dark Side swirling around me. I felt like I sinking in warm, gooey mud or something. I don't think I've ever been that afraid before." She shuddered a bit. "So…Uhm, How…are you feeling now?" Katooni asked hesitantly. Barriss thought about her answer for a moment. "I'll continue with how I just described the feeling of the Dark Side." She began. "Right now, I see myself lying on a rock on the slope, some ways above the endless pit of darkness. At first, I saw no way of getting back up." She said looking down. "Master Unduli really supported me, reassured me that I could do it." She looked at Katooni. "Do you know what was in the package you brought me a little while ago Katooni?" Katooni shook her head 'no'. Barriss smiled. "It was a letter from Ahsoka." That really got the full attention of everyone in the room. They had all heard of her decision to leave, but no one understood her decision. They were too young for that. "In her letter, Ahsoka said that she had already forgiven me for everything that had happened. I wasn't sure if I deserved such kindness from her, but that's just how Ahsoka is." Barriss chuckled a little. "After knowing that both my master and Ahsoka believed in me, I gained some more self-esteem. After that, I started seeing more and more stones in the slope. Now, as each day passes I find myself able to climb higher and higher, away from the darkness." She said with a smile. A round of whispers was heard once again. "If there is one thing I know that makes resisting the Dark Side easier, it's knowing that others believe in you to be able to. Alone, it's very possible that you lose your self-confidence and give in. With the support of others, you won't have to fight it alone. It helps when you're not alone." She explained. The younglings were all looking around at each other, talking about all kind of things. "All right! All right! Settle down." The instructor said. "That will be all for today's class. Thank you, padawan Offee." Her tone towards Barriss seemed to have mellowed a bit. Barriss gave quick bow. "Dismissed." She told the class and they all left the room, talking about what they had just heard.

;-

After everyone had left the room Barriss let out a deep sigh and sat down in one of the chairs. Luminara entered the room. When she saw Barriss sitting in the chair she gave a gentle smile. "Is everything alright, Barriss?" Barriss looked up at her master. "Yes Master, I'm fine. It's just…talking about that was very difficult." Luminara sat down next to her padawan. "Well, you did great Barriss. I know it was very trying on you, but you were able to inform the future generation of Jedi about the dangers of the Dark Side. It's not an easy subject for anyone, even Masters." She said. Barriss chuckled a bit. She then remembered something. "Master, is it alright if I left the temple for a while? I wanted to visit someone." She asked. Luminara seemed to think about for a moment. "Of course Barriss." She replied. "Thank you Master." Barriss said with a smile.

;-

Lux Bonteri was sitting in his office in the Senate building. He had just attended what had to be one of the most boring Senate sessions ever. He had been very grateful that they moved on to the actual vote.

Now, he was trying to relax a bit. He smiled. Ahsoka had contacted him about half an hour ago. She had looked so happy now that she had found her family again. It had made him very glad to see her in such a good mood. "Excuse me Senator." One of his assistants entered the room. "Yes?" he replied. "There is a Jedi here to see you." Lux looked a bit surprised. "This soon?" he thought. "Alright, sent the Jedi in." he told his assistant. She nodded and went outside. A few seconds later Barriss Offee walked in the room. Lux was a bit shocked. "Funny, I was expecting Master Skywalker." He said amused. Barriss smiled. "Don't worry, he'll probably stop by later." She replied. "Oh great… So what can I do for you?" he asked, gesturing at the chair in front of his desk. Barriss sat down. "I was hoping that you knew anything about Ahsoka…" she said. "What makes you think I know anything about her?" Lux asked in a neutral voice. Barriss gave him a sly smile. "Well, I know how she feels about you, girls talk you know…" Lux looked a little taken aback. "Ahsoka also sent me a letter a little while ago. It was sent via the Senate mailing system, and seeing as you were the only Senator Ahsoka knows that wasn't on Coruscant at that time…" she said. Lux sighed. "Yes, she did come to me." Barriss chuckled a bit. "I knew it." Lux looked a little panicked. "Look, I promised Ahsoka that I wouldn't tell anyone where she went. She needs to sort things out for herself right now." He explained. Barriss laughed a bit at his reaction. "Don't worry, I understand. I just wanted to know if she was alright." Barriss replied. Lux relaxed a bit. "Well, I just spoke to her. She looked very happy so I'd say that she's doing just fine." He told her. Barriss sighed relieved. "That's good to know. I was worried that she might be depressed or something." Lux smiled. "No, she doing fine. We both saw your interrogation and the, uhm, 'interview' you gave a couple of days after that. Ahsoka was very relieved to know that you weren't the one responsible for everything and that you had been given another chance." Lux said. Barriss smiled. "Yeah, me too. After the Council's actions with Ahsoka I was really worried that I wouldn't get another chance. But thanks to Master Unduli I do have a chance to make things right. And I owe it to Ahsoka to see it through." Barriss explained. "I'm just very glad to know that Ahsoka is doing alright." She sighed deeply. She raised an eyebrow. "So, if Ahsoka went to you, is she still with you at the moment or is she somewhere else?" Lux looked a bit down. "I had to return to Coruscant for that vote in the Senate. I would've preferred to stay with Ahsoka, but that just wasn't possible. Ahsoka didn't want to return to Coruscant this soon, so she went somewhere else." He replied. "I see," Barriss began, "Well, I hope that she stays safe and happy." She got up. "Thank you Senator, I'd best be getting back to the Temple now. A few of the Masters in the Temple are still a little bit wary about my, uhm, mental condition…" she said softly. "Don't mention it Padawan Offee," he replied, "And I'm sure you'll recover from this. Ahsoka was adamant about her belief in you. Good luck." He said with a smile. Barriss gave a bow in return and left his office.

;-

Luminara Unduli sat in one of the meditation rooms in the Temple, discussing Barriss' recovery with Master Yoda. "Describe your Padawan's progress, how you would?" The elder Grandmaster asked her. Luminara thought about it for a moment. "I cannot describe it any other way than how she explained it in class earlier." Luminara replied. "Barriss is recovering well from her corruption. Every day her presence grows lighter again. She's really determined to see this through." Master Yoda nodded. "Yes, noticed this I have as well. Doubt her resolve, I do not." Luminara smiled. "Thank you Master Yoda. What Barriss said in class today is true. The fact that so many others doubted her really affected her confidence. Knowing that she does have the support of others is a great help." She said. "Alone against the Dark Side, no one should be." Master Yoda said in a serious voice. "Want to see her interactions in a different situation, the Council does. Somewhere away from the Temple." Luminara looked a little shocked. "You want to send us on an assignment? Master Yoda, I'm not sure if that's the best idea. The violence that is this war caused her to fall in the first place." She said confused. Master Yoda chuckled. "Know that I do, think that repeat that I want to? Hmm?" he replied in his impish voice. Luminara looked a little taken aback. "Working on a different type of assignment we are. No fighting, but rebuilding." Luminara nodded understandingly. "That might be helpful for her." Master Yoda nodded as well. "Decided it is then. When know the exact mission we do, inform you both we will." Luminara got up and bowed. "Alright then Master, I'm going to check up on Barriss." She replied and left the room.

;-

Barriss had gone to the training rooms in the Temple to exercise a bit. The last time she tried to practice she had felt the Dark Side swirling around her, filling her with rage. She wanted to feel free of that again and that required practicing.

Thankfully the room she was in was completely empty at this time. It relaxed her a bit. She ignited her lightsaber, its blue blade comforting her. She went through all of the stances she had learned, fighting imaginary opponents. After a short while she stopped moving. Looking down at her lightsaber she couldn't help but wonder about 'her' fight with Anakin. "I've only ever trained with one lightsaber, so why was I so skilled with two when I was under that Sith's control?" she muttered to herself. She contemplated grabbing a training lightsaber from the nearby cabinets to try fighting with dual weapons.

Before she could do anything else a group of padawans entered the room. Barriss looked at them. There were six of them in total, two Humans, a Rodian, two Twi'leks and a Nautolan. They didn't exactly look very happy with her. Barriss didn't like the feelings she could sense from them. She deactivated her lightsaber and started walking towards past them towards the exit. They blocked her. "Where do you think you're going, _padawan_ Offee?" the Rodian said in disgust. "I'm going back to my quarters if you don't mind." She replied neutrally. "We _do_ mind." One of the Humans said in a threatening tone. She backed up a bit. This definitely wasn't good. They stood around her, blocking her exit. "How come the Council hasn't locked you up yet in a cage where you belong, you Sithscum?" one of the Twi'lek said. "I am not a Sith." Barriss replied, feeling insulted. "You think you can trick us? You think that we care?" The Nautolan asked in a dark tone. "You killed one of our friends." The other Human said threatening. "And now, you're going to pay for it." He said, igniting his lightsaber. Barriss backed up some more, she was getting worried now. "Listen, I…" she began. "We don't care! You got off way too easily for what you did!" the Rodian said.

What no one in the room noticed however, is that they were all being watched.

The Human who had just ignited his lightsaber charged at Barriss. She dodged him and tried to move away. In response to her action, the other Human activated his lightsaber and attacked her as well. Barriss activated her own lightsaber and blocked his strike. Sensing another attack coming from behind she broke the lock and jumped aside. Both Humans stood in front of her, their lightsabers shining dangerously. Barriss took a deep breath and tried to swallow her nervousness. She took on a defensive stance and waited for them to strike. The attack came from behind of her as the Rodian activated his lightsaber and joined his comrades in attacking her. Barriss blocked his strike and moved out of the way to prevent the lightsabers from the two Humans from slicing her. She returned to her opening stance and prepared for their next attack. The form she had learned from her Master was designed to face multiple opponents. She started getting nervous as the remaining three padawans activated their lightsabers as well. Now, there were six lightsabers burning in front of her.

"I'll teach them to mess with me." Barriss was immediately shocked at her thoughts. _"They're trying to hurt you, end them…"_ Barriss could clearly feel the Dark Side surrounding her again, feelings of anger and rage boiling up in her, trying to consume her. _"Don't let them do it, strike them down. Kill them!"_ she shook her head, trying to get rid of the voices she was hearing. She snapped to attention when a lightsaber headed towards her face. She blocked the strike and entered a blade lock with the padawan attacking her. _"They are nothing! Kill them! Make them suffer!" _The voices were screaming at her. She broke the lock and jumped several meters backwards. She blocked out the voices and tried to focus on the Light Side. She tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to strike them all down in fury and rage. She tried to find several good memories to push away the Darkness, but all she could think of was pain, violence, suffering and Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" Her mind snapped open. "Ahsoka still believes in me, my Master believes in me. I can believe in me." She thought to herself. Her mind cleared and she once again assumed a defensive stance, feeling more confident now that she had pushed the Dark Side away. She looked at the group and braced herself for their attack.

Barely a second later they all charged her and tried to sliced at her. She moved fast and gracefully, remembering everything her Master had taught her. She was doing well, blocking strikes left and right, dodging other swipes. But fighting six angry padawans wasn't easy. She blocked a strike but one of the other padawans managed to land a blow on her right leg. Barriss grunted in pain as she felt the searing sensation in her skin. A combo attack from behind knocked her lightsaber away. One of the guys grabbed her arm and slammed her into the hard ground, snapping her wrist. Barriss screamed in pain and grabbed her wrist. "And now you're going to pay for what you did!" one of them said. "Wh…" Barriss tried to speak but was silenced by a painful kick in her stomach. She screamed in pain as the group beat her up, kicking and punching her all over.

Barriss whimpered in pain. Her entire body hurt. She could barely see, one of her eyes had received a strong punch and now she couldn't see through it. One of the padawans activated his lightsaber again. He slowly moved it closer to her. She tried to crawl away but two others pulled her to her knees and held her down. Fear filled her as the blade of the lightsaber burned inches away from her face.

"ENOUGH!" A deep voice called out from behind them. The group turned around and saw Master Windu standing in the room, an angry look on his face. "M-master Windu, we eh…" "S-She attacked us and we…" the group stuttered. "I saw the whole thing since you entered the room. What you did is an outrage." Barriss could feel the grip on her shoulders fading away and she fell forward on the ground. Master Windu was yelling angrily at the group, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She could see some blurry movements and then everything went dark.

;-

"Barriss? Barriss can you hear me?" a voice asked. She stirred slightly and tried to open her eyes. Something was over her left eye. She tried to move her arms but regretted it immediately. She grunted in pain. "Don't try to move, you've been beat up pretty badly." The same voice said again. It was feminine and very familiar. "Who…" Barriss said softly. She opened her other eye and looked around. She was lying in a bed, the Halls of Healing? A figure was sitting next to her. "Master?" she asked softly. Luminara smiled. "Yes Barriss, I'm here." Barriss looked around confused as she tried to remember what had happened. She visited Lux Bonteri, she was training and then… She gasped and tried to sit up. She immediately regretted her decision again as pain shot through her again. "Easy Barriss, just lie down. Don't worry, you're safe." Luminara told her. Barriss could sense the truth in her voice and she relaxed a bit. She laid back down, relaxing in the soft mattress. "I'm glad you're awake Barriss, she startled me quite a bit." Luminara said. "I entered the training room to find you unconscious on the ground surrounded by a group of padawans." Luminara shook her head. "Master Windu told me what happened. You didn't deserve that…" Barriss looked down and closed her eyes. "I felt it Master." She said softly. "What do you mean?" Luminara asked. Barriss looked at her. "I could feel the Dark Side around me, telling me to… telling me to kill them and…" she shook her head. "But you didn't give in to it, did you?" Luminara asked. "No…" Barriss replied softly. Luminara smiled. "I'm proud of you Barriss. Resisting such feelings in a situation like that isn't easy. You did great." She said kindly. Barriss smiled a bit, but her smile vanished quickly. "What about…?" she asked softly. "Those padawans?" Luminara replied. Barriss nodded shakily. "I believe they are in the Council chambers now. Master Windu looked extremely unhappy when I entered the room." She explained to her padawan. "They will probably receive some form of punishment for their actions." Barriss nodded understandingly. "You're in a pretty rough shape. You will need to spend a few days in the Halls of Healing for recovery and observation." Luminara said. "I see." Barriss replied. "Don't worry Barriss, they won't hurt you again." Luminara said comfortingly. "just rest for now." Barriss nodded and laid her head back down. Luminara squeezed her hand comfortably and sent her a wave of comfort through the Force. Barriss relaxed and closed her eyes. Luminara stood up and left her to rest.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else to add. **

**I know, it's not very pretty for Barriss, but I imagine that not everyone in the Order would be very understanding of her position, you know, being controlled/corrupted and all… **

**My next update will be for Tale of a Togruta. After that, Luminara and Barriss will go on a relief/rebuild mission. Any suggestions for their destination? I'm thinking of maybe Ryloth, seeing as that planet was attacked pretty severely in the series.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A new Assignment

**Chapter 4 – A new assignment**

**;-**

Barriss Offee smiled. Her time in the Halls of healing hadn't been as dull as she had expected. The fact that she had been attacked by those padawans had quickly spread through the entire Temple. Surprisingly, it had increased her reputation quite a bit. Everyone had heard how she had been able to resist the Dark Side even in such a difficult situation. As a result, a lot of younglings and a number of other padawans had visited her in the medbay hoping to learn a few things from her.

Thankfully her injuries hadn't been too severe. Thanks to the advanced health care in the Temple and her own healing abilities, most of her wounds had already healed. Her wrist was still a little sore, but it should be completely better in a few days at most. It was no longer necessary for her to stay under observation in the medbay and she had been allowed to leave. Barriss went to her quarters to freshen up. After three days of lying in the medbay she really needed a shower.

;-

After she left her quarters Barriss went to the Temple's cafeteria to eat something else than hospital food for a change. As she was eating her food she felt a presence approach her. "Good day, padawan Offee." She looked up to see Master Plo Koon standing in front on her. "Are you feeling any better?" She nodded. "Yes, thank you Master Koon. I'm feeling much better." She replied. Master Plo nodded as well. "That is good to hear." He said. "I've been meaning to ask. I heard that you suspected that Senator Bonteri might know more about Ahsoka. Did you get a chance to confirm this?" he asked. Barriss smiled. "Yes master, I went to see Senator Bonteri just before… before those padawans attacked me in the training rooms." She replied. "He told me that he had spoken to Ahsoka before I came to see him. He didn't tell me where she had gone, but he did say that she looked very happy." Master Plo smiled under his mask. Barriss couldn't see it, but she did sense that his mood changed for the better. "That is good to know, thank you padawan Offee." He gave a slight bow and walked away. Barriss finished her meal and left the cafeteria.

Barriss was on her way back to her quarters when a voice called to her. "Barriss, hold up." She turned around and saw her master heading towards her. "Hello Master, I was just looking for you." Barriss said as Luminara reached her. Luminara smiled. "Good timing, I was looking for you as well." She said. "How are you feeling?" Barriss smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better Master, thank you." She replied. "That is good to hear Barriss." Luminara began. "I was on my way to the Council chambers. We'll be send on an assignment soon, the briefing is now. Can you attend it now or do you want me to fill you in later?" she asked. Barriss was a little apprehensive about going on another mission. She thought about her answer for a moment. "No, I can attend the briefing Master." Luminara looked relieved. "Alright then, shall we?" she asked. Barriss nodded. Luminara placed her arm around Barriss' shoulder and they went to the Council chambers.

;-

Luminara and Barriss stood in the Council Chambers listening to the description of their new assignment. Barriss couldn't help but feeling a little bit nervous being in the presence of the Jedi Council. However, she could tell that the Council acted somewhat different towards her. Their opinion of her apparently increased after the attack. "Guess good things can sometimes come from bad things…" Barriss thought.

"You and your troops will go to the planet Ryloth. The Separatists have fiercely attacked the planet before, but now, it's finally under Republic control and the attacks have ceased." Master Windu explained. "However, the planet is still in a bad condition. The constant fighting have done tremendous damage. You will help the local population to rebuild and repair the damage done during the conflicts." "A rebuilding mission? Thank the Force." Barriss thought to herself. She sighed a bit, letting out some nervousness. Master Yoda noticed this. "Relieved are you, Padawan Offee?" he asked in his signature, teasing tone of voice. Barriss was a little startled. "Uhm, yes Master Yoda." She replied nervously. "I was expecting a eh…, different, kind of mission." Master Yoda nodded. "A foolish decision on our part it would be, to send you on a fighting mission, considering all that has happened." He said. Barriss smiled. "Thank you Master."

Luminara smiled, Barriss seemed to be doing much better already. "When will we be leaving?" she asked the Council. "Tonight," Master Mundi replied. "The troops in the hangers are preparing the ships now. They will be loaded up with different kinds of supplies so you can help the population. You will arrive tomorrow in the afternoon. The people are expecting you and are preparing for your arrival." Luminara nodded. "Very well then, if that is all then we will prepare for our departure." Master Yoda nodded. "Yes, dismissed you are. May the Force be with you." Both Luminara and Barriss gave a respectful bow and left the room.

;-

"Are you alright Barriss?" Luminara asked her padawan as they walked back to their quarters. Barriss looked at her Master and gave a light smile. "Yes Master, I'm fine. I'm just relieved that we don't have to fight again just yet." She shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can handle that this soon…" Luminara smiled back. "I understand Barriss. I'm getting pretty tired of all of the fighting myself." They arrived at their quarters. "I'm going to check in with the troops, I'll see you later Barriss." Luminara said. Barriss nodded. "Alright Master, I'll begin packing my things." She replied. Luminara nodded back and walked away.

Barriss entered her quarters. She looked around for a moment. There wasn't that much for her to pack, just her clothes, a number of books and a few of the other essentials Jedi were allowed to possess. She did took special care to pack the pictures of her and Ahsoka so they wouldn't get damaged. It didn't matter to Barriss whether she was allowed to bring or possess them, the pictures gave her support, especially in this difficult time.

It took her only a few minutes to pack everything she needed. After checking she had everything she put her bags aside. She looked at the chrono, there was still some time left before they had to depart. Barriss decided to meditate until they had to leave.

;-

Luminara stood at the bridge of her cruiser. Captain Gree had just filled her in on the flight plan. So far they were on schedule. They were scheduled to arrive in less than three hours. "Very well, thank you Captain." She replied to Gree. "You're welcome General." He said. Luminara could sense he was still curious about something. "Is something wrong Captain?" she asked. He was a little bit taken aback. "Uhm, well General… I'm just a bit curious about commander Offee." He replied. Luminara sighed. Barriss had withdrawn to her quarters on the ship for the largest duration of the flight. "Barriss is still rather nervous and worried after everything that happened." Luminara explained to Gree. "She just needs some time to find herself again. She'll be fine." She smiled. Gree nodded. "I understand General." Luminara nodded back. "Alright then Captain, I'll be in my quarters. Please inform me when we are ready to exit hyperspace." She said. "Yes General." Gree replied. Luminara left the bridge and headed towards her own quarters. She stopped at Barriss' quarters to check up on her. She could sense that Barriss was in deep meditation so Luminara didn't bother her.

;-

Barriss sighed as she sat in her quarters onboard their flagship. When they boarded the ship yesterday she could feel numerous uneasy stares burning in her back. After they had finished boarding and the briefing she had withdrawn to her quarters. The Temple bombing had also killed multiple clone soldiers. She had a feeling that she was going to receive a lot more stares. She sighed again and tried to clear her mind. Meditating helped her get through this difficult time, so she spend most of her free time trying to meditate.

A shiver crept along her spine. The Dark Side was still swirling around her, trying to claim her again. She couldn't help but smile. It's seductive pull was weaker this time. She could feel the Light side growing stronger inside of her, pushing away the Darkness. She still had a ways to go, but she was moving in the right direction.

A few hours passed as Barriss meditated. A strange beeping brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes and looked around. The sound originated from her comlink on the desk. Barriss stretched out her arm and called it in her hand. "Barriss here." She said as she answered the call. "Barriss, it's Luminara" Her Master's voice sounded through the intercom. "We will exit hyperspace in about fifteen minutes. Can you come up to the bridge?" "Yes Master, I'll be there momentarily." She replied. She deactivated the comlink and headed up to the bridge.

;-

Luminara stood on the bridge looking at a monitor displaying their course. They had made good time with the flight and would be arriving soon. The doors behind her opened and Barriss entered the bridge. "Hello Barriss, how are you holding up?" Luminara asked as Barriss moved next to her. "I'm doing fine Master, thank you." She replied. "General, Commander, we will exit hyperspace in three minutes and begin our landing sequence in fifteen minutes." Captain Gree informed them. Luminara nodded. "Thank you Captain, we will go and prepare to disembark." she replied. Both Luminara and Barriss left the bridge.

;-

Luminara and Barriss were walking down the ship's ramp. They had just arrived on Ryloth. Their ship had landed just outside the main capital. All around them their troopers were unloading the supplies they had brought with them. Gree and a number of other troopers were talking with the local Twi'leks who were overseeing the operations in the city. They were discussing where all of the supplies were supposed to go.

Luminara and Barriss were both greeted by Cham Syndulla, the Twi'lek freedom-fighter whom had fought besides Master Windu during the battle of Ryloth. "Good day Jedi, welcome to Ryloth. We're pleased to have you here." His welcome was warm and it was very obvious that he meant what he said. "I am Cham Syndulla. Senator Orn Free Taa has placed me in charge with rebuilding the planet." "Thank you for your warm welcome." Luminara said. "I am Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and this is my padawan Barriss Offee." She noticed a few glances from others as she said Barriss' name. "We are here to help you rebuild this city and others areas of your planet that were damaged during the struggles." She continued. Cham Syndulla nodded. "That is most fortunate for us. Thank you Master Unduli." He gestured towards a nearby holoprojecter and they walked towards it. "Right now we are working on several large reconstruction projects in the city. Residency areas over here, a school there and the main political center in this area." He explained as he pointed as several areas on the map. "But this is currently our most pressing concern. This is the second-largest hospital on the planet. It's heavily damaged right now and there are still a lot of injured from all of the fighting." He sighed. "Unfortunately there are still a number of droid platoons functioning in the wilds and a number of old Separatist traps and mines are still operational as well. Because of this more people are being wounded. Most of these new patients are all being redirected to the other hospital in the city. The staff is under great pressure and we really need to get the other hospital back up and running." He explained. Luminara studied the map thoughtfully. "Alright then, we'll have most of our troops work with you on rebuilding the hospital first. I will help there as well." She said. Barriss turned to her Master. "Master, allow me to help the patients in the hospital. I believe that I can be of most help there." Luminara looked at her padawan and nodded. "Very well Barriss. I do believe that that is the best idea." Cham Syndulla looked at the two Jedi. "Alright, Master Unduli, I will join you on the transports there. They will take us to the damaged hospital." He explained, gesturing at a group of speeders. "Padawan Offee, those medical transports can take you to the working hospital. Are you sure you can be of help there?" he asked. Barriss nodded and smiled. "I have a full medical training and Force-healing abilities. I will do whatever I can." Cham Syndulla looked glad to hear that. "I hope you can help, our hospital staff really needs some assistance." Luminara turned to her padawan. "Alright Barriss, I will see you later. May be Force be with you." Barriss nodded. "And with you Master." She replied. They both went their separate ways in order to aid the population of Ryloth.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter. I don't really know anything else to add…**

**I'm going to update my stories at the same time now. They will both meet soon so I want to have both sides of the story 'happen' at the same time. So, I will first write two chapters before I'm going to update. **

**Next chapters will probably be larger so I don't really know how long it will take me to write them. **

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trouble brewing

**Chapter 5 – Trouble brewing**

**;-**

Barriss looked out through the windows of the transport speeder. Several parts of the city were heavily damaged. "Hopefully Master Luminara and I can fix this." She thought. They arrived in a different area of the city. This part of town was fortunately still in good shape with minimal structural damage. Barriss smiled in relief.

She finally arrived at the hospital. After leaving the speeder Barriss entered the hospital. She was greeted by one of the chief surgeons. He introduced himself and a number of the other staff. After that he informed her of the situation in the hospital. There were simply to many patients for them to take care of.

One of the female surgeons escorted Barriss to one of the small offices. She interviewed Barriss' medical skills before leading her to the preparation room. "One of our senior doctors will accompany you to assist you with your first patients, just as a safety precaution for our patients." The woman explained. "When he has fully determined your skills he will move on to treat other patients." Barriss nodded. "I understand." The female surgeon nodded back. "Good, I hope you're as good as I've heard the Jedi Healers are. This isn't going to be pretty." She sighed. "I just heard that a few transports on their way to the city rode into some mines that were left by the Separatists. They will be brought here soon so we need to get ready." Barriss nodded. "Alright then, lead the way."

After reaching the prepetition room, Barriss prepared herself to spend a long time in the operating rooms.

;-

Barriss entered the hotel room she and her master shared in the hotel Cham Syndulla had arranged for them to stay in. With a tired sigh she sat down on the couch in the small living room. It had been a long day treating many patients. The amount of wounded people had troubled her. Even though the fighting was over, people were still being injured by the weapons the Separatists had left behind.

She smiled as she sensed her master enter the room. "Hello Master, how did your day go?" she asked. Luminara smiled as she sat down on the couch next to her padawan. "It went well Barriss, we were able to make good progress with the repairs. How about you?" she replied. "I'd say it went well," Barriss said, "I was able to help a lot of patients and saved numerous lives." Luminara chuckled. "You look very tired." She said with a hint of a tease. Barriss chuckled as well. "Is it that obvious?" she replied. "But," Barriss began, "Somehow, I do feel slightly better than I did yesterday." Luminara smiled. "That is a good thing, isn't it?" she asked. Barriss nodded and smiled back. "I think I'm going to bed. I've got another long day tomorrow." Barriss stood up and made her way to the bedroom. "Good night master." "Good night Barriss, you did well today." Luminara replied.

Luminara smiled and relaxed on the couch. Barriss hadn't noticed it herself yet, but her aura was already a lot lighter than it was a few days ago. Helping other people and easing their suffering was always what Barriss wanted to do, it's why she trained as a healer in the first place. Mending the hearts of others will help her mend her own heart. "She will conquer the Dark Side and make a strong Jedi Knight and healer." Luminara thought to herself.

;-

Barriss let out a deep breath of relief. She had just taken a refreshing shower after a long day of helping patients and the staff at the hospital of Ryloth. She and her Master had been on Ryloth for a little over a week now. "Funny how fast time goes by." She muttered to herself. With the help of Master Unduli and their troops the other hospital had been fully repaired two days ago. So now, they were able to receive patients again. This would hopefully lessen the pressure on the staff. Barriss got dressed in her standard Jedi robes and headed towards the cafeteria of the hotel

She got a drink and sat down in the cafeteria, thinking about the time she had spent here. The time she had spent in the hospital helping the patients had really done her good as well. She was a healer, helping people was in her blood. The more people she helped to recover the more she recovered as well. With each passing day she felt more balanced and relaxed. The rage and pain she had felt before was getting less and less. Barriss couldn't help but smile. Yes, there is violence in the Galaxy and there will always be, she understood that now. But there are different ways to deal with it. One can spread violence or try to lessen its effects. She had chosen the wrong path before but now she knew which road to follow.

;-

Luminara smiled as she made her way back to the hotel. It had been another productive day. They had been able to repair much of the infrastructure around the hospital so it would be more accessible. Things were going well for the planet Ryloth. With the help from the experienced clone troopers the locals had not only been able to repair the buildings around the city, but also terminate the remaining droids and traps the Separatists had left behind. Peace was finally returning to the planet.

As she entered the hotel a clone trooper ran up to her. "General Unduli, there is an urgent transmission from the Jedi Council." He reported as he came up to her. "Thank you trooper." Luminara replied. He saluted and walked away. Luminara went towards the communications room. She activated her comlink to contact her padawan. "Barriss, do you copy?" "Yes Master, what is it?" Barriss' voice sounded over the intercom. "There is an urgent transmission from the Council, please meet me at the communications room." Luminara informed her. "Understood Master, I'm on my way." Barriss replied. She cut the transmission and continued onward.

;-

"Understood Master, I'm on my way." Barriss replied. She quickly finished her drink and went towards the communications room to meet with her Master. "I wonder what could be happening." She thought to herself.

She reached the communications room at the same time as her Master. They both went inside. Luminara activated the transmitter and the holograms of the Jedi Council appeared. They both bowed and waited for them to speak. "Master Unduli, Padawan Offee, good to see you it is. A troubling situation, brewing it is." Master Yoda spoke up. "Senator Organa and several other political figures have been captured by the Separatists." Master Windu explained. "There aren't many Jedi available to participate in the rescue. That's why we need you two to join the rescue effort. You will need to attack the Separatist base and rescue the captives." A look of worry appeared on Barriss' face. "Padawan Offee, are you capable of joining this fight?" Master Secura asked her. Barriss looked down and thought about her answer for a moment. She had been making progress in her efforts to resist the Dark Side and return to the Light. Being surrounded by violence no longer affected her as much as it used to. She looked up again and made her decision. "Yes Masters, I am capable of keeping my demons in check and aid in this mission." She replied with a strong and determined voice. Master Yoda smiled. "Good, then join the mission you will." Luminara smiled. "Barriss has really come a long way." She thought to herself. "Luminara, my troops are gathering at the refueling base orbiting Alderaan." Master Secura said. "We will rendezvous there and discuss our strategies." Luminara nodded. "Alright then Aayla, we'll meet you there." They both bowed and the communication ended.

Luminara sighed. "Come on Barriss, let's prepare the men for departure." She said slightly disappointed. "Master, I'll go and inform Cham Syndulla of our departure. I'll explain the situation to him." Luminara nodded. "Alright Barriss, meet me back here at the hotel later." "Yes Master." Barriss replied.

;-

Luminara arrived at the barracks their troops were staying. She went to the command center where Captain Gree would be. When she entered the room all of the present soldiers immediately saluted. "At ease, men." Luminara said. "Captain Gree, there is something we need to discuss." Gree walked over. "Yes General?" he asked. "I'm afraid that we're going to have to leave here. The Separatists have taken a number of political figures captive and we are one of the few available to help." She explained. "Barriss is explaining the situation to Cham Syndulla. We have to prepare for departure." Gree nodded. "I understand General. I'll inform the troops." He replied. Luminara nodded back. "Thank you Captain."

;-

Barriss went inside the bar she had been told Cham Syndulla was. She immediately spotted him sitting at a table with a few of his friends, playing Sabbac. As she walked up to them Cham Syndulla greeted her. "Padawan Offee! Come and play a few rounds with us!" he said excitedly. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Cham looked a bit surprised. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Barriss sighed. "I'm afraid that we have to leave Ryloth." She replied. Cham and his friends were shocked. "Why?" they all asked almost at the same time. "A number of Senators and their staff have been kidnapped by the Separatists. We are the only ones available to help them right now." Barriss explained to them. Cham nodded understandingly. "Then you have to go and help them. I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay here for a long time, but I had hoped that it would have been a little bit longer…" he replied. Barriss smiled. "I would've preferred to stay a bit longer as well. Being here, helping other people has done me a lot of good as well. But don't worry, I'll ask the Council to send other Jedi to help you as soon as we get back to Coruscant." "Thank you padawan Offee." Cham replied. "Good luck rescuing those Senators." Barriss bowed. "Thank you, good luck here on Ryloth as well." She said as she started making her way back.

;-

Luminara and Barriss stood in the hangar of their flagship. The departure from Ryloth had been swift and without problems. They had made good time and just exited from hyperspace near the refueling station where they were to rendezvous with Aayla Secura. Their ships docked at the station and they took a transport to Aayla's flagship to discuss their plan of attack.

When they arrived on the ship two clone soldiers escorted them to the bridge. The doors opened revealing the Twi'lek Jedi discussing the battlefield with her clone commander Bly. "Good day, Luminara, Barriss." Aayla greeted them as they entered the bridge. "It is good to see the both of you." Both Luminara and Barriss gave a kind nod. "It is good to see you as well Aayla." Luminara replied. "What are we looking at here?" she asked as she and Barriss moved next to the holoprojector. "Commander Bly?" Aayla said as she looked at the clone soldier. He nodded. "Yes General." He pushed a few buttons on the projector and called up a tactical map of the area and the base. "The Separatists have retaken one of their old bases, because of this, we have the complete schematics of their base. However, they've probably altered the defenses considering the fact that they're keeping the prisoners here." He explained pointing at the prison area of the base. "How are we going to get inside?" Luminara asked. "We've come up with a plan that might work." Aayla replied. "Luminara, you and I will lead a frontal assault on the base. This attack will serve as a distraction while your padawan takes a small squadron of clone troopers and infiltrates the base." She looked at Barriss. "You and your squad need to locate and evacuate the hostages. When you are clear we will use our heavy artillery to take down the base. Are you up for this task?" Aayla asked her. Barriss nodded. "Yes Master Secura, I can do that." The Twi'lek nodded and smiled. "Good." Luminara placed her hand on her padawan's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine Barriss, I don't doubt you." She said encouragingly. Barriss smiled back at her Master. Aayla smiled. "Alright then. Luminara, you and I will stay here on the bridge and discuss our full battle plan. Barriss, you go and assemble a team to help you infiltrate the base." She told them. Luminara and Barriss both nodded. "Very well then, however, Aayla…" Luminara began, "Where exactly are we headed?" she asked. Aayla smirked a bit mischievously. "I hope you both brought some bug spray, because we're headed to Felucia."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**These two chapters took a bit longer than I had intended. I've got two weeks of holiday now so the next ones will hopefully be a bit faster.**

**Soon Ahsoka and Barriss will meet. In the heat of battle, how will their old friendship hold up? We'll find out (I hope) soon.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Preparations

**Chapter 6 – Preparations**

**I now have a total of 75 reviews for my stories. I really wasn't expecting this much when I began writing this just for the fun of it. Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed, favorited and followed my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories as they progress. **

**;-**

Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura were in the strategy room of Aayla's flagship. Using all of the map data from previous skirmishes, they had formulated a powerful plan of attack. "If we keep our forces along these ridges, the droids will have to come to us and will be out in the open. At the same time our troops will have plenty of cover." Aayla explained. Luminara nodded. "I agree. And while we fight in this area, with all of the natural fungi surrounding it, Barriss and her troops will have plenty of time to sneak around and infiltrate the base." She replied. Aayla nodded back. "Yes, hopefully it'll give her enough time to rescue all of the hostages." Luminara smiled. "Don't worry, Barriss will succeed. I'm sure of that." She said with confidence. "Our time on Ryloth has done Barriss very well. She's made a great deal of progress in resisting the Dark Side. I'm very proud of her." Aayla smiled. "I've sensed that in her as well." The Twi'Lek Jedi replied. "She has indeed done well."

;-

Barriss sat in the mess hall with a few clone troopers. She had established a good squad of twelve troopers. They were all experienced troopers, half from her master's battalion and half from Aayla Secura's. She had eight strong combat troopers with varying weapons and equipment, two medics and, just in case, two demolition experts. "You sure this mission is going to work Commander?" one of the troopers asked. Barriss smiled. "Yes Boomer. I'm confident in all of you and our Generals to provide the necessary distraction. On top of that, we have a complete map of their base." She looked up in thought. "And, somehow… I have this feeling we'll be getting some kind of assistance." She said. Boomer, one of the demolition troopers looked confused at his brother Blaster, the other demolition trooper. "What do you mean with 'assistance' Commander?" he asked confused. Barriss sighed. "I'm not sure Boomer, but I'll guess we'll find out eventually." Both troopers laughed for a moment at her remark. "We won't need any help!" another trooper, Longshot, said excited. "Those dumb droids don't stand a chance against us!" A small round of laughter was heard. "You're right about that brother! Ha!" came a reply from Shrap. Barriss smiled. The troopers she had gathered for the mission were not only well trained, but also excited about the mission. Longshot had earned his name with his blasterskills, he was an expert marksman. Shrap's name was a bit ironic. A shrapnel grenade had detonated right next to him, blasting a large dose of metal scarps in his body. He had miraculously survived and earned his name.

The troopers were all telling each other about their personal experiences in assignments. They were telling jokes and just enjoying themselves a bit before the battle. Barriss quietly laughed along with the troopers. However, her smile quickly faded as she thought of something. "Sir, is something wrong?" Longshot asked as he noticed her worried expression. Barriss looked at the soldiers sitting at the table. "Are you…" she began hesitantly. "Are you…alright with following my orders?" she asked the troopers. They looked a bit confused at each other. "Begging your pardon sir, but, what do you mean?" Boomer replied confused. Barriss sighed. "I mean what happened on Coruscant, what I did there… Are you alright with following my orders, knowing what I did?" she asked again. Barriss looked at the troopers. They were staring at each other in slight confusion. "With all due respect, sir," Shrap said. "It wasn't you that was responsible for that." Longshot nodded. "Shrap's right, you were being controlled by some evil maniac. You're not to blame for what happened." Barriss smiled. "Thank you." She replied softly. "Anytime sir." The troopers replied. "Alright then," Barriss said as she stood up, "I'm going to inform the Generals that we're ready for the mission." The troopers gave a short salute and Barriss left the mess hall.

;-

Barriss entered the strategy room where her Master and Master Secura were currently finalizing their battle plan. "Ah Barriss, good timing. Have you assembled your team?" Luminara asked as she looked up. Barriss smiled as she walked up to the two Masters. "Yes Master. I've gathered a reliable team of soldiers to help me infiltrate the base." She replied. "Good, we'll fill you in on our battle plan and then you can prepare your team." Barriss nodded and joined the Masters by the holoprojecter.

Half an hour later they were prepared for battle and continued their journey to Felucia.

;-

Lux Bonteri sighed in frustration. "How things can get out of hand…" he thought. "One moment you're on your way to a meeting with multiple Senators and the next you're all prisoners of the Separatists." Their ship had suffered from a malfunction of the hyperdrive and they had to leave hyperspace. After that they had been attacked, boarded and kidnapped. His hands shook with anger. One of the so called "guards" had sold them out to the Separatists. He had sabotaged the hyperdrive and handed them over to the Separatists. "At least he got what he deserved." Lux thought. When he went to collect his payment the Separatist commander had shot him.

Lux looked around the room. They were in a prison compartment of a Separatist base. It was a large hallway with multiple cells. Ray shields blocked the doors and there were no vents so they had no way of getting out. The individual cells were quite large though, capable of holding about twenty people each. He was in a cell with one of his assistants, Senator Organa and a few of his staff were in the cell as well. He sighed again. Senator Organa had offered to bring everyone along on his own ship. There was more than enough room for multiple Senators and their staff. This way, they could already discuss a few things for the meeting and just enjoy each other's company. He didn't blame the Senator however, Bail Organa couldn't have known this would happen. He just wanted everyone to be able to relax and socialize for a bit, some peace and quiet for once in this war.

A few hours after they had been brought in the cell in a Togrutan female was brought in as well. She was about Ahsoka's age and had a similar orange shade of skin. "I wonder how Ahsoka is doing right now." Lux wondered. He looked at the Togruta. She was sitting against the wall and had pulled her legs up to her chest, hiding her face. Lux moved a little closer. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly. She was startled at first, but relaxed a bit. "N-Not r-really…" she replied softly. She looked at Lux, it was obvious that she had been crying. "I'm Lux Bonteri, the Senator of Onderon. Who are you?" Lux said kindly, hoping to comfort her a bit. "M-my name is Zaa Vashee… I'm the princess of Shili…" she replied softly. "I-I don't know w-why they… Shili is neutral…" Lux sighed. "That doesn't matter to certain Separatists. They will try to force other planets to join their cause and they will even commit heinous acts like this." He said. "They killed so many of my servants, including my oldest friend who looked after me since I was little…" Zaa said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know how you feel." Lux replied. "Dooku murdered my mother." He looked at the Shilian princess. "But don't worry, the Republic will come to rescue all of us." She looked back at him. "A-are you sure?" she asked softly. Lux nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He replied smiling.

Before they could say anything else the ray shield in front of the door deactivated. Two droids appeared and tossed someone in the cell and left. The ray shield activated again. Everyone in the cell looked in shock and horror at the mangled body of the Twi'lek that had just been thrown in. She had bruises all over her lekku, her robes were tattered and she was bleeding from multiple cuts. Her back was covered with burn marks. Senator Organa made his way to the side of the girl. "Get a pillow or something! Try and make her a bit comfortable." He said to no one in particular. A few others in the room grabbed some things from the bunks and went to her side as well.

"Who is she?" Zaa asked Lux softly, horror in her eyes. Lux was looking at the scene with anger. "Nyla Sonter, the Jedi padawan that was with us." He said in an angry tone. "They killed her master and captured her." He shook his head. "They tortured her. Those cold-blooded bastards."

About an hour later a group of droids entered the cell again. They grabbed the Shilian princess. "Hey! Let me go!" she yelled and struggled, but she wasn't any match against the droids. They dragged her out of the cell and the ray shield on the door activated behind them.

**;-**

**I know, this is just a small chapter. This is just to prepare for the upcoming battle.**

**And yes, the scene in the prison cell is the same in both stories. I did this to make sure that people who only read one of the stories don't miss certain parts. Otherwise some things wouldn't make sense. **

**In the next chapter Ahsoka and Barriss will meet. Then, in the next chapter, the battle will begin. **

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 7 – Calm before the Storm**

**Text written "like this" means that people are speaking in Basic. Text written /**_**like this**_**/ means that people are speaking in Togruti. I hope that this doesn't make things too difficult to read.**

**;-**

Luminara looked around their base. They had been able to make planetfall and had established a good base from which to launch their assault. In a few hours' time they would begin their assault, just as the sun would begin to set. This would allow Barriss and her troops to sneak in the base under the cover of dusk.

Their forces were preparing the attack now. The troopers were moving their equipment and finishing all of the preparations. "Generals, we may have a problem." Commander Bly said as he walked up to Masters Unduli and Secura. "What do you mean Commander?" Aayla Secura asked. "An unidentified ship just dropped out of hyperspace and it's making its way to our base." He replied. Aayla looked at Luminara. "Have you received any form of communication Commander?" Luminara asked. Bly nodded. "We asked for identification and received the code for 'outside assistance'." He replied "Alright then, let's find out what we have here." Aayla said. Luminara nodded and activated her comlink. "Barriss, come to our location right now." She spoke in her comlink. "Yes Master, is something wrong?" Barriss' reply came. "There is an unidentified ship approaching." Luminara explained. "I see Master. I'm on my way." Barriss answered as the transmission ended. "Commander, sent them clearance for the landing site B." Aayla told Bly. "Yes General." He replied.

Barriss arrived at their location and they went to the landing site. After a short moment the ship landed. Luminara, Barriss and Aayla prepared themselves to meet whoever was aboard the ship. Their troopers took positions along the area where the ramp would be lowered. They made sure that they were ready to act if necessary.

The ramp lowered and several people walked down. They were Togruta, eight males and four females, all wearing a form of dark green armour. It was obvious that they were soldiers of a sort, extremely well-trained soldiers at that. All three Jedi looked in shock and surprise at the teenage Togruta following the soldiers. "It's Ahsoka…" Barriss said softly. Both masters just looked in slight shock as Ahsoka walked down the ramp and walked up to them with one of the soldiers. The rest of the troopers stood by in attention next to the ramp.

"Hello Master Secura, Master Unduli, Padawan Offee." Ahsoka said as she reached them. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Luminara asked confused. Ahsoka smiled. "I can ask you the same thing." Aayla smiled as well. "Very well then, we are here to rescue a group of Senators and their staff that were captured by the Separatists." She replied. "And you?" she asked. "Among the captives is the princess of Shili, Zaa Vashee. I am here with the H'Raani M'Kai at the request of the king to rescue his daughter." Ahsoka explained. Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "And how were you planning to do this?" Luminara asked. "By joining Barriss and her team as they infiltrate the base." Ahsoka replied. As she said that all three Jedi looked shocked. "How do you know that?" Luminara asked surprised with the fact that Ahsoka knew of their plan. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "The Force showed me a vision of what's going to happen. That's how I know." She explained. "I see…" Aayla said. "Alright then, your help is greatly appreciated. Come on, we'll inform you of our plan of attack." She said with a smile. Ahsoka nodded and gestured at the Tograta besides her. "This is Shaden Zadane, the leader of the H'Raani M'Kai." He gave them a short salute before turning to the other Togruta. /_We will discuss the strategies with the Jedi, all of you get ready for combat_./ The group of soldiers saluted in return and began to unload some gear from their ship.

;-

Barriss sat silently on a crate next to her tent. She had deliberately stepped back a bit during the briefing. Ahsoka's appearance She still wasn't really sure how Ahsoka would react to her presence. After a moment of doubt she decided to go and talk to Ahsoka. Seeing as they were going to fight side by side during this mission it wouldn't do them any good if they were distracted by their emotions.

She made their way to the ship Ahsoka and the other Togruta came with. Barriss spotted Ahsoka sitting on the ramp with the one she called Shaden. They were talking in Togruti so she couldn't understand what they were saying. It looked like they were finished talking so she walked up to her.

Barriss noticed Ahsoka's smile fade and Shaden got up and went back inside the ship. "H-hello Ahsoka." Barriss said when she reached her. "Hello Barriss, how've you been?" Ahsoka asked. "Alright, I guess…" She replied softly. "And you?" Ahsoka shrugged. "Pretty good I'd say." she replied. Barriss gulped nervously. "Ahsoka, I… uhm…" she began. Ahsoka interrupted her. "Barriss don't. What happened in the past is in the past. You weren't responsible for your actions." She smiled. "You're still my friend, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss felt immensely relieved and a warm smile spread across her face. "Oh Ahsoka." She said softly. "Yes, I'm still your friend." Ahsoka's face lit up as well. "Come here." She said as she got up, holding out her arms. Barriss moved closer and Ahsoka pulled her into a hug. After a short moment they parted, both smiling widely. Ahsoka looked down. "I see that you got your lightsaber back." She said. Barriss nodded. "Yes I got your letter, I couldn't believe that you had already forgiven me." She replied. Barriss looked down and noticed that Ahsoka also had her lightsaber back. "Ahsoka, how did you get your lightsaber back?" she asked confused. Ahsoka chuckled for a moment at Barriss' confused expression. "Rex found it among the rubble in that factory. He gave it to Anakin and Anakin gave it to Lux. I'm not sure how he figured out that Lux knew where I was, but I'm really glad to have my lightsaber back." She explained. Barriss rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I sorta gave Anakin the idea that Lux might know where you were." She gave Ahsoka a cheeky smile. "I remembered the way you talked about him before." She said in a teasing voice. Ahsoka's lekku darkened visibly. Ahsoka playfully punched Barriss' arm before they both sat down on the ramp.

"So Barriss, we have some time left before the attack." Ahsoka began. "So, what have you been up to these past few weeks?" she asked. Barriss sighed. "I've mostly been busy trying to recover from having the Dark Side take me over. It's been difficult, but I'm managing." She replied. "A lot of people are still wary of me and I'm under constant observation by the Council. I've been asked to teach the younglings about the dangers of the Dark Side and I've done so for some time. After that I went to train a bit but a group of angry padawans beat me up." Ahsoka gasped. "What?" Barriss nodded. "Luckily, and somewhat creepily, Master Windu was watching me. He stopped them from doing serious damage to me." She explained. Ahsoka raised one of her eyebrow markings. "So Master Windu was watching you while you were training and probably longer… That's kinda creepy…" she said in a suspicious tone of voice. They both laughed for a moment. "You're right, it is rather creepy." Barriss said as she stopped laughing. "Nevertheless, I'm still in one piece because of it. When I recovered from that mess, Master Luminara and I went to Ryloth to help rebuilding the planet. It was a very welcome change from all of the endless fighting." She shrugged. "Then this happened and we're regrettably forced to fight again." Barriss finished her tale. Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully. "It seems that no one can escape the fighting during this war." She said with a hint of regret in her voice. Barriss nodded as well.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka. "And what about you Ahsoka? What have you been up to?" she asked curiously. Ahsoka smiled. "Well, your suspicion about Lux was right." She admitted with a slight blush in her lekku. "Oh?" Barriss replied cheekily. "When I left Coruscant I went to visit Lux on Onderon, hoping he would help me. I stayed with him for a while, I really enjoyed being with him. But, he had to return to Coruscant and I just couldn't go with him. So, Lux helped me with finding a different solution, I did something I was curious about for a long time." She explained. Barriss nodded for her to continue. Ahsoka smiled. "I went home." She said. Barriss' face turned to shock. "You mean…?" Ahsoka nodded. "I went back to Shili. Back to my family." "Wow…" Barriss replied softly. "That's quite something." Because of the rules of no attachment, no Jedi knew about their families. Every youngling in the Temple had a period of extreme curiosity of course, but they didn't act on it. "You're definitely right about that." Ahsoka said. "I can't really explain the feelings of happiness I've felt when I was reunited with them. Being back with my parents, my sisters and meeting my little niece, it's been great." Ahsoka explained. Barriss smiled, she could just sense the happiness emanating from Ahsoka. "Some time after returning home, I had that vision of these events. I offered my help to the king and queen of Shili and now here I am." Ahsoka finished her story. Barriss looked in surprise at Ahsoka. "Being reunited with your family, I don't even think that I can imagine that." She said softly. Ahsoka nodded. "Believe me, it was a very big change for me, going from a Jedi's life to, well, normal family life. However, I don't regret it at all." She said with a smile.

After sharing their stories with each other they continued to talk for a little while. They then parted ways to ready their troops for the attack. Barriss went to gather her troops while Ahsoka and the warriors she had brought with her readied all of their equipment.

;-

Barriss approached the part of the base where her team had gathered. When she appeared they all stood in attention. "Alright men, this is it." She told their troops. "In a short moment Ahsoka and her troops will join us here. Then we will proceed to the point from where we will depart for our mission. When Generals Unduli and Secura give the signal, we will make our way to the base and evacuate the hostages." She turned to her troops. "Any questions?" A simultaneous "Sir, no Sir!" came from her team. Barriss nodded. "Good, at ease men. We'll wait for Ahsoka's team to arrive."

After a few minutes Ahsoka arrived with her warriors. Barriss stared in surprise at her friend. She was wearing the same type of forest-green armour as the Togruta she was with. "Those guys don't look like amateurs to me." Longshot commented to his brothers. "Yeah, no kidding." Shrap replied.

Ahsoka walked up to Barriss. "You ready for this Barriss?" she asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, I'm prepared. How about you? You look more than ready." She replied as she gestured at the armour. Ahsoka smiled. "It was a little gift from Shaden and the others. Now then, shall we get this over with?" Barriss nodded. "Alright, let's go." She replied.

Barriss signaled her men and Ahsoka did the same. The group of twenty-six set out towards the designated departure point. As they moved out, so did the main army of Master Unduli and Master Secura.

;-

"Barriss, are you and Ahsoka in position?" Luminara's voice was heard through Barriss' comlink. "Yes Master, we are ready to begin." Barriss replied. "Good, our attack will commence in ten minutes. After the battle starts, wait five minutes. Then, begin making your way to the base. Infiltrate it and rescue the hostages." Luminara's voice said again. "Understood Master." Barriss replied again. "Alright, then may the Force be with us." Luminara said as she ended the transmission.

**;-**

**That's it for these two chapters. Up next, the battle and the rescue.**

**Both chapters will start with a 'general' opening. I'll tell things from the same third-person type of view as I've written before. After that, the rest of the chapters will be written from either Barriss' of Ahsoka's point of view, depending on the story. This first person type of view will be a new thing for me, so it might take me a bit longer to write. I do know how I want everything to go, but putting everything 'on paper' is a whole other thing. **

**I think (hope) that I can finish these chapters by the end of next week/start of the weekend. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Battle

**Chapter 8 – Battle**

**In this chapter I will use a number of views. A general 3****rd**** person type of view to describe larger events and a first person view (either Barriss of Ahsoka). I will add a little notice when the view changes. I'm just playing around a bit with this to see if it adds something to the story or not, feedback regarding the view changes is appreciated.**

**Text written "like this" means people are speaking in Basic (or English).**

**Text written /like this/ means people are speaking in Togruti.**

**Text written "**_**like this**_**" means that it's people's thoughts. **

**Thanks for the pointer **_**ahsokanerd**_**, this makes things a little easier for me to write and hopefully for others to understand/read as well.**

**There won't be any language changes in this (version of the) chapter (there is in Ahsoka's), but for future chapters I will write things like that.**

**;-**

_Felucia, Separatist Base, prison cell._

Lux Bonteri looked around the prison cell. Almost a day had passed since their imprisonment. He looked at Nyla Sonter, the Twi'lek Jedi padawan that was with them. She had woken up some time ago. Right now she was resting against one of the walls of the cell. Her injuries were severe, but with the aid of the Force, she was able to cope with the pain.

Senator Bail Organa was speaking with her right now to see how she was doing. Lux was unable to hear their conversation, but it was obvious that the padawan was trying to act strong for the other captives. She was clearly in pain, both from her wounds and the fact that she had just lost her master. Lux looked up at the ceiling in thought. Ahsoka had told him about the bond between Master and Padawan. A Jedi Master and his or her Padawan did practically everything together, they even lived together. They would spend years together until the padawan was knighted. Lux sighed. Jedi traditions and rules didn't make any sense to him. They were forbidden to form attachments, but how can you not form attachments when you live together? It had really confused him. He had asked Ahsoka about it but she hadn't given him much of an answer. She hadn't said it at the time, but it was obvious that she didn't like that 'no attachments' thing either.

Senator Organa sat next to him. "Lux, I've been meaning to ask. Who was that Togruta you were talking to yesterday?" he asked. "I haven't seen her since those droids took her away." Lux sighed. "She was the princess of Shili, Zaa Vashee. Seeing as Shili is still neutral, you can probably guess why she's here…" he replied. Bail Organa nodded. "Sadly yes, I can imagine. I hope she's alright. Our 'host' is a very cruel man." Lux nodded and gestured to the Twi'lek sitting across from them. "How is she?" Bail's expression turned grim. "She doing her best to remain strong, but I'm afraid she's hurt a lot more than she shows." Bail sighed. "If she doesn't get medical treatment soon she won't make it." Lux looked down. He was about to reply when a loud explosion rocked the building. "What in the…?!" Lux exclaimed. Panic settled in the room as more blasts were heard.

"It's *cough* it's the Republic." Nyla Sonter managed to say softly between her coughs and grunts of pain.

;-

_Separatist Base, isolation cell._

Zaa Vashee sat in the isolation cell, sobbing silently. The Separatist commander had stopped by early in the morning. He had once again tried to 'convince' her to tell her father to join the Separatist alliance. When she refused to talk, he had used some kind of electric staff to shock her. Zaa didn't know what is was called, but it had hurt immensely. After about thirty minutes of crying out in pain the commander and his droids had left. Now she was left alone, shaking a bit from the pain of the burns she had sustained. All that surrounded her now was darkness and silence. She couldn't see anything or hear anyone. Being a Togruta, a species that is used to being in groups and her as a princess she was always surrounded by others, this vast loneliness was frightening her. Shivers crept up and down her spine. The rattling of the chains that restrained her to the wall made the whole situation even worse.

A loud explosion resonated through the entire structure startling her. "_W-what was that?"_ she thought as fear filled her. She could hear more blasts. "W-what is g-going on?" she asked softly, desperately hoping that someone would respond. The only response she got was a silent room and the echoing of blasts in the distance.

;-

_Felucia, Separatist outer base, entrance._

Two battle droids were standing atop the main base entrance, looking out over the area with binoculars. "These trees make it impossible to see anything." One of the droids complained in its mechanical voice. A distant thundering sound was heard. "Did you hear that?" the other droid asked his counterpart. "Hey look! What's that?" the first droid asked pointing at something in the sky. "It looks like some sort of projectile." The second droid responded. The object started descending towards the two droids at a rapid pace. "uh oh…" the droids said in unison.

When the projectile struck the entire base entrance was wiped out, along with the two droids.

;-

_Felucia, outside the Separatist Base area._

"Generals." Commander Bly saluted as he stood beside Masters Unduli and Secura. "All of our troops are in position. We are ready to begin the assault." Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "Thank you Bly." Aayla replied. Luminara checked her chrono. "It is almost time to attack." She informed Aayla. The Twi'lek nodded and activated her comlink. "Artillery, prepare to open fire. Target the main entrance first, followed by the main area in front of the base. Do not, under any circumstance, target the main building. We cannot risk harming the prisoners." She informed the artillery battalion. "Understood General, preparing to fire." The captain of the artillery battalion replied.

"Dusk is upon us." Aayla said. Luminara nodded. "Let's hope that Barriss and Ahsoka can infiltrate the base without any difficulties." She replied. Aayla smiled. "As long as we can create enough of a ruckus I'm sure they will be fine." Luminara smiled as well. "That's true. Very well then, let's begin." Aayla nodded before activating her comlink. "All forces, prepare for the attack. Artillery, open fire in twenty seconds." She ordered their force. Their troopers performed one final weapons check and prepared themselves to fight. Both Luminara and Aayla drew their lightsabers.

"All is ready Generals." Bly reported. Aayla nodded. "Artillery, open fire in three, two, one. Fire!" she ordered.

The artillery cannons opened fire. The main entrance to the base was immediately destroyed. After that the droid forces started walking out of the base, ready to annihilate the intruders. Luminara ordered their troops to proceed onward and engage the droid forces. The clones moved towards the designated spots along the trees and rocks of Felucia. Using the cover from the natural environment, they opened fire at the droids.

;-

_Felucia, deep forest area, several miles away from the rear end of the base._

_Barriss' point of view_

I can hear the explosions in the distance. "_So the fight has begun. Stay safe Master." _I let my gaze wonder around. The foliage around us is perfectly shielding us from any possible vulture droids flying overhead. Ahsoka mentioned that in her vision she had seen a secret entrance into the base. Fortunately, the original path we were going to take almost leads straight to it. The reason we chose this path was because of the natural cover the forests of Felucia provided. I can see Ahsoka smile lightly and sense a hint of excitement coming of her. I smile as well, hopefully everything goes well.

Our troops were currently waiting for my signal to depart. I check my chrono, a few more minutes and then we begin. The clones I recruited for the mission are inspecting their blasters one final time. I look at the Togrutan warriors Ahsoka brought along. "_What did she call them? The H'Raani M'Kai?"_ A few of the troops gave a few curious looks at the red-skinned Togruta wielding two miniguns. "_I admit, he looks like a real powerhouse._ _All of them do, these guys are obviously a lot stronger then they appear._"

I check my chrono. It's time for us to go. "Alright everyone, move out. Stay under the cover of the trees and we'll be fine." I tell our troops. I see Ahsoka nod in return and she signals her troops to go. I do the same. We all move out along the path.

;-

_Felucia, front of the Separatist Base area._

"Artillery, adjust fire. Eight points west, 12 points north, take out those tanks!" Aayla commanded the artillery through her comlink. The battle was going well, the Separatist commander had responded exactly as they had predicted. Thanks to the coordinated artillery strikes the droids barely had cover while the clone soldiers had plenty of cover thanks to the natural rock formation of the area. The droids still had their sheer numbers so they were still a threat. Nevertheless, the clone soldiers had the terrain advantage making it impossible for the droids to overwhelm them.

"The battle proceeds well." Luminara commented while spinning around, her lightsaber flashing rapidly around her, reflecting bolt after bolt from the droids. "Indeed, let's hope that it stays like this." Aayla replied as she moved similarly, her lightsaber spinning around. The two Jedi stood atop one of the rocks at the front of their army. Their location gave them a perfect overview of the situation. They could give direction and orders when needed. The clones had dug themselves in well and were raining blasterfire on the droids. They were certainly creating distraction.

;-

_Felucia, deep forest area, several miles away from the rear end of the base._

_Barriss' point of view_

I can hear the sounds of battle intensifying in the distance. The battle was escalating and the closer we got to the base the better we can hear it. Thankfully we were making good time and we will soon reach the cave that Ahsoka described to us.

"Hold up, I hear something." Tyrral, another of the Togrutan warriors suddenly said. "Metallic footprints on the rocks." Everyone stopped moving and lowered to the ground. Trace, one of the clone scouts I recruited for this mission took out his scanners and moved to look in the direction Tyrral pointed to. "Yea, he's right. There's a group of clankers over there. A scouting party, twenty of them in total." He reported. I wonder about our options for a moment. "_Do we wait for them to pass or do we attack? Can we risk it with the hostages?_" It's clear to me that we shouldn't take the risk of waiting, the hostages might be injured. "With the large battle going on we should be able to take them out without being noticed by anyone in the base." I tell the group. I turn towards a few of my men. "You three…" I began, but someone interrupted me. "Hold up, leave this to us." Shaden, the leader of the group of Togrutan warriors said. I'm not really sure about his, but still nod a bit hesitantly. Shaden flashed me a reassuring smile. "Cira, take them out." He told the blue-skinned Togruta. She nodded and proceeded swiftly up one of the trees. I look at her curiously. "_She's going to take them out by herself?_"

Using the natural camouflage from the forest Cira reached the area above the droids without them noticing. She took out her snake sword and jumped down right in the middle of the droids and landed in a crouched position. I look a bit confused at her actions. "_What is she doing?_"

"Hey, who are you?" one of the droids asked. Cira activated her vibro sword. She trusted forward, impaling one of the droids, her blade extending to its full size. "Hey! Get h…" the droids tried to say. Cira moved fast and spun around in a circle, swinging her sword around her. It flashed like a whip and twisted around. In the blink of an eye, all that was left of the droids where a few scattered hopes of scrap metal.

"Full moon slash." Shaden commented. "Anything in range of her blade gets cut in pieces."

"Impressive." The clones murmured to each other. The group moved towards her and prepared to move on. Ahsoka turned towards me and smiled when she saw my obviously stunned expression. I smile as well and walk up to her. "Those are some impressive warriors." I tell her. She chuckles for a moment. "They're the most elite Togrutan warriors, what'd you expect?" she replied. I give her a confused look before chuckling as well. "Come on, let's continue. The cave is not far from here." Ahsoka tells the group. She receives a small round of confirmations and we proceed onwards.

;-

I can see Ahsoka smile just up ahead. "_Guess she found the cave._" I feel very relieved. We were able to avoid any further droids. Those rancors we encountered had scared me, but thank the Force, they hadn't paid any attention to us.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and cut away a number of bushes. The bushes fell and the entrance to the cave was revealed. "Is this the place?" one of the clone troopers asks her. she nods. "Yes, this is it." Ahsoka gestures at the cavern. "It's some kind of animal cavern. It's large enough for us to go through and it goes right past the cellar of the Separatist base. We can cut right in and take them by surprise." she says with a smile. I smile as well. "Alright then, let's go. The sooner we get the hostages out of that base the better." I tell the group. Everyone nods and we proceed into the cave.

;-

"This cave sure smells funny…" One of the clones commented. "I hope that there aren't any other hungry beasts in here." Another clone commented. Dodge laughed at the clone's remark. "Don't worry, there's nothing in here. We can tell with our echolocation." He told them. "That certainly is useful." One of the explosion experts Blaster replied. They all laughed for a moment.

I was walking alongside Ahsoka through the caves. I could tell that something was starting to bother her. "_Should I have told her?_" I'm starting to get a little nervous. "Barriss, who are among the kidnapped Senators?" Ahsoka asks me suddenly. I feel a bit ashamed and look away from her. She grabbed my arm. "Barriss?" she asked a little louder. I sigh. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I should've told you…" I say a bit nervously. "Lux is among the hostages." I can see Ahsoka's face turn a bit paler. She appears to be deep in thought.

After a short moment she turned back towards me. "Barriss, promise me that you'll get everyone, including Lux, out of there safely." Her reaction surprises me a bit, but I nod after that. "I promise Ahsoka." I tell her. "I'll rescue your boyfriend." She say with a cheeky smile. Ahsoka scoffed at my remark. "Why you…" she says as she playfully punches my arm. she smiles. "I trust you Barriss." She replies. I smile as well. "Thank you Ahsoka."

We proceeded through the cave. I couldn't be more relieved that Ahsoka was willing and able to trust me. "_I won't let you down, I promise._"

;-

A few minutes later Ahsoka suddenly runs towards the cave's wall and examines it. "_Have we arrived?_" Ahsoka turns back towards the group. "This is it." she tells the group. "The basement of the base is here." Ahsoka gestures at the wall. "Once we cut through here we'll be in the base." I move next to her. "Alright when we're inside, everyone stick to the plan." I tells everyone. "My troops and I will go and rescue the Senators. Ahsoka, you, Shaden and Cira will recue the princess of Shili. Do you know where she is?" Ahsoka nods. "Yes, I can sense her presence. She's not in the same cell as the Senators, but I know where she is." She replies. I nod. "Good. While we locate the hostages, the rest of Ahsoka's team will split up in teams of four and five to sabotage the base and find the belongings of the captives. After that we will evacuate everyone through this cave and proceed to the primary evac point." I repeat our mission plan. Everyone nodded understandingly. "We know what to do Commander, we're ready." Shaden replied. "Let's do this." He said with a smile. I nod and turn to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, if you would be so kind?" I ask, gesturing at the metal wall. Ahsoka nods and smiles. She turned to the wall, ignited her lightsaber and began cutting out a block. After that she used to Force to remove the block from the wall. "This seems a bit familiar, doesn't it Barriss?" she asks me. I smile, knowing that she's thinking about Geonosis. "It does… Let's just hope that this doesn't end up with us being trapped inside a tank underneath a large pile of rubble." I reply sarcastically. We both chuckle for a moment. "Heh, you gotta tell me that story on the way back Ahsoka." Shaden says. "Alright I will, but first…" she replies and gestures inside the basement.

We all move inside and ready our weapons. We make our way upstairs and two clones, Longshot and Shrap, check the hall. "All clear, let's move out." They signal back. Everyone moves upstairs and we split in the designated teams to complete our objectives.

;-

My troops and I, along with Ahsoka and the two Togrutan warriors, quickly made our way through the base. Our map data had proved accurate and we soon found ourselves in the prison area. Thanks to Masters Unduli and Secura providing a good distraction, there had barely been any droids in our path. The few droids we did see quickly met their end at Shaden's large vibro battle-axe. His strength is impressive, to be able to swing such a large heavy weapon and still move that fast.

"The main prison area is this way." Longshot informs us. I nod. "Alright, Ahsoka, which way is the princess?" She closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment. "She's this way." Ahsoka replies and gestures at another passage. "The isolation cells are that way." Longshot said. Ahsoka nods. "We'll get her and meet you at the rendezvous point." I nod in return. "Okay, may the Force be with you." Ahsoka smiles. "And with you." She replied before she and the other two took off towards the isolation cells. I give my men a signal and we enter the opposite hallway.

;-

_Separatist base, command center._

"Commander, we have unidentified movement in the prison area." A droid reported to the Separatist commander in charge of the base. "What?" he replied confused. "Contact one of the security droids immediately!" The droids looked at each other. "We've tried that sir, but there's no response." One of the droids responded. The commander rubbed his head in confusion and irritation. Then realization set in. "Those damn Jedi…" he said. "I'll teach you to mess with me." He turned to his command desk and entered a series of codes. An evil grin spread across his face when he was finished.

;-

_Separatist base, prison area._

_Barriss' point of view._

As we make our way through the halls, I use the Force to enhance my senses and outstretch my feelings through the corridors. I can sense multiple life forms in a couple of rooms up ahead. "This way men." I inform my troops. I run ahead in one of the directions and they follow swiftly. We go around a few corners. After that I stop in front of one of the cells, sensing a number of life forms within. I use the Force to unlock and open the door.

As we step inside the first reaction we get is a lot of shock and fear. They are quickly followed by different reactions of relief. "A Jedi!" "Clone troopers!" "We're saved!"

"Please everyone, settle down." I tell the group of prisoners. "We are here to get all of you out." Senator Organa sighs in relief. "Thank you padawan Offee, the other Senators and their staff are locked up in the three cells next to this one." He informs me. I nod in return. "Longshot, take five others and get them out." I order my troops. Longshot salutes. "Yes Commander." He and five other troopers leave the cell almost instantly. "Padawan Offee, it's good to see you." Lux Bonteri started. "But you have to see to Padawan Sonter." He finished urgently and gestured at the Twi'Lek sitting at the wall. I gasp. "_Padawan Sonter is still alive?!"_ I quickly make my way over to her. Her injuries are quite severe, she's obviously been tortured. "Padawan Sonter, how are you feeling?" She coughed a bit before replying. "I've been better." She said softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I give her a comforting smile. "Shrap, please help her get out of here." I say as I turn towards my troopers. "Yes sir." Shrap replies and he moves to Nyla. "Commander, can you walk?" he asks. "Not exactly, my legs are pretty beat up." She replies. Shrap nods and carefully picks her up. I turn back to the others. "Alright everyone, listen up. We need to get moving. Follow me and my troops and we will guide you to the extraction point where we will meet up with Ahsoka and her troops. From there we will get you back to our ship and bring you to your destination." I carefully explain the situation. Lux Bonteri suddenly had a very surprised expression on his face. "Ahsoka's here?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, she's here at the request of the king of Shili to rescue his daughter. But now isn't really the time to talk." I reply. Lux nods understandingly. "Very well, let's go." I inform the group. Everyone starts to get up and ready to leave. The clones assist where needed. As I exit the cell I see that Longshot and the others have freed the rest of the Senators and their staff. "_Good, now to head for the rendezvous point._"

"Ahsoka, Commander Offee, do you hear me?" The voice of Aurora, one of the Togrutan soldiers, comes through the comlink. "Yes Aurora, I hear you." Ahsoka replies over the intercom. "Loud and clear." I say as well. "We just entered the command bridge, but it's abandoned. The Separatist leader must have found out we were here. He activated the self-destruct system! This base will self-destruct in little over seven minutes!" she informs us. "_Not good!"_ "Understood, let's get out of here!" Ahsoka replies through the comlink. "We won't make it back through the cave in time! We need another way out!." I say, calculating the time we need. "There is an back-exit a few corridors away from the command room. It's our best bet. We'll go ahead and secure the area." Aurora replies. "Copy that, everyone move!" I say and end the transmission. "Everyone, move as fast as you can! We don't have much time!" I inform the group. I signal six of my men to cover our back while I take the lead in the escort.

;-

As we re-entered the entrance of the prison area we run into Ahsoka, Shaden, Cira and who I assume to be the Shilian Princess. "Hey Barriss, guess we've worn out our welcome." Ahsoka says sarcastically. "Got that right." I reply. I can sense some form of approaching danger. "Shaden, Cira, incoming droids!" Ahsoka says. Shaden nodded. "Understood, we'll deal with them!" he turns to Cira and she nods. The two activate their weapons and dash into the corridor ahead. A couple of seconds we hear some kind of roars and a sound similar to metal being torn into pieces. "All clear, let's go!" Shaden's voice comes over the comlink. Ahsoka looks at me and nods. I nod back and we all continue making our way to the exit.

As we turn around the corner we can see Shaden and Cira waiting for us at the end of the hall. The entire hall was littered with shattered droids. Ahsoka and I use to Force to push all of the rubble to the side.

"Master Unduli, do you read me?" I activate my comlink to warn my Master. "Barriss what's wrong?" Luminara's voice responds. "Master, listen. The Separatists have activated the self-destruct system. This place is gonna blow in about five minutes. Primary evac point is comprised. We are going to escape from the base and find a new safe extraction point." I quickly explain the situation. "Understood Barriss, be cautious." Luminara replies as she deactivates the transmission.

;-

_Outside the Separatist base_

"Understood Barriss, be cautious." Luminara says in her comlink. "Luminara, what's wrong?" Aayla Secura asks as she moves up to Luminara. "The base is going to self-destruct." She replied. Aayla briefly looks shocked but regains her composure immediately. "Attention all troopers, fall back from the base! Self-destruct is imminent! Fall back!" she orders to all troopers over the comlink.

;-

_Separatist base, halls._

_Barriss' point of view._

We all continue through the hallways of the base. Ahsoka, Shaden and Cira are clearing the way up ahead. Them being Togruta, their echolocation gives them an advantage in this situation. I am leading the Senators and their staff out of this place. I give a quick glance backwards. Everyone is still following us, Shrap is still carrying Nyla Sonter. Ahsoka had signaled us multiple times to wait and continue. There still were a number of droids blocking our path. "_They don't want us leaving here alive._"

"Base self-destruct in three minutes." The base's intercom system warned. "Barriss, pick up the pace! We're running out of time!" Ahsoka's voice says over the comlink. "Got it!" I reply. "Everyone, move faster! We have to move!" I inform the group behind me. We all continue quickly through the halls. Ahsoka and the other two Togruta were waiting at the end of one of the corridors. When we caught up with them we all run further.

About another minute we were very close to reaching the exit where we were supposed to meet up with Aurora and the other warriors. We arrived in a form of hangar, the exit is right in front of us. I can sense a sharp warning shooting through the Force. "Everyone, move!" Ahsoka yells. "Get to cover!" I add as we both draw our lightsabers. It's not a moment too soon either because the next moment a large group of droids appear and start blasting us. Ahsoka and I work on deflecting the bolts away from the Senators while Shaden, Cira and the clones direct everyone to cover. "We don't have time for this!" Ahsoka tells me. "I'm open to suggestions." I reply. The clones open fire on the droids, red and blue lasers flying around the room.

Suddenly a large barrage of bolts hammered down on the droids from their flank. With the combined fire from both sides they were quickly reduced to rubble. I look to the side and see two other Togruta, Tironos and Aurora, entering the room with smoking weapons. "Come on! This way!" Aurora yells as she and Tironos run to the door and open it. "Alright, everyone out! We don't have much time to spare!" I order. The clones quickly escort the Senators out the base. Shaden and Cira lead the Shilian princess out right behind them.

We enter the small courtyard behind the base and make our way towards the outer wall. The place is littered with destroyed droids and the doors are completely open. The rest of the Togrutan warriors are waiting at the exit. "Everyone, move quickly! We're almost out of time!" Shaden yells. He and the other Togruta, the clones and I lead the Senators and their staff out of the base. Ahsoka is covering our back.

We all run ahead to try and get into the forest and away from the base. All of a sudden I can feel a strong warning through the Force. I stop and turn back to the base. Ahsoka is still standing there in the doorway. "Ahsoka! What are you doing?!" I yell at her. Instead of replying she summons a strong Force push and knocks all of us into the trenches around the base. Barely a few seconds later I can hear a loud siren followed by the sound of explosions. "Everyone get down!" I yell and lie down on the ground, shielding my face. I can sense everyone following my example. "_May the Force be with you Ahsoka."_

A large explosion is heard. I try to sense were Ahsoka is but I can't concentrate properly. Then another explosion washes a wave of flames over us.

The instant the explosion dies down and the Force tells me it's safe I jump up out of the trenches. "Troopers, help the Senators!" I order them. I hear Shaden yelling something in Togruti and he and Cira also jump out of the trenches. I look at the base. The area we just ran past is now a large pile of rubble. Ahsoka is nowhere to be seen. I turn around and look at the forest. I can see numerous broken branches. Between the trees, quite a distance away, I can see a figure on the ground. "Ahsoka!" I yell and run towards her. Shaden and Cira quickly follow behind me. Ahsoka is lying on the ground, the armour she was wearing was cracked and parts of it were missing. She was in a terrible shape, both her arm and ankle bent at unnatural angles. I try and reach out to her with the Force, but she's unconscious. I activate my comlink and the emergency beacon I brought. "This is commander Barriss Offee, we need immediate medical extraction at this location. I repeat, we need priority one medical evac at my location!" I yell in the comlink. "_Come on Ahsoka. Hang in there."_

The rest of the group reaches us. I can sense their shock at seeing Ahsoka's condition, the worst of it coming from Lux Bonteri. I don't turn around to see them, I do not want to see the look on his face. I keep my focus at Ahsoka, trying to use the Force to keep her alive as we wait for the evac team.

**;-**

**Yes, I know, a cliffhanger. Sorry, but I didn't have another way to end this chapter.**

**Describing a large scale battle isn't very easy, hope it's not too bad. I focused more on the infiltration and rescue.**

**Let me know what you think about the different views. If it's better to read I may add more things like that in future chapters. I'm not really sure about it though so I'd like to know the opinion of others.**

**I'm going to try to update soon, I already have the largest part of the following chapters in my head. Now I just have to work it out.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Road to Recovery

**Chapter 9 – Road to Recovery**

**;-**

Barriss Offee stepped out her room on her Masters command cruiser. She had just taken a short break after the long time she'd spend in the medbay helping the patients. Most of her time had been devoted to treating Ahsoka's injuries. She sighed. Ahsoka really is in a bad condition. It's going to take a while for her to recover. She sighed again and made her way to one of the patient's rooms. Barriss had volunteered to check up on Nyla Sonter. Her injuries had been treated by the other medics, but she also needed some time to recover.

;-

Barriss entered the room. Padawan Nyla Sonter was resting in the bed. The Twi'lek looked up when Barriss came in. "Hello padawan Offee." Barriss nodded. "Hello padawan Sonter, I'm here to check up on you." Nyla waved her hand dismissingly. "Just call me Nyla, there's no need to be so formal." She replied. Barriss smiled. "Alright then, Nyla. But only if you call me Barriss." Nyla chuckled a bit and Barriss sat down next to the bed. "Don't you have to look after your friend?" Nyla asked. "You mean Ahsoka?" Barriss replied. Nyla nodded. Barriss sighed. "There's nothing more I can do for her at the moment. We've done our best to treat her wounds and now she's in a bacta tank. We have to wait now…" she replied. "From what I saw, she's a strong person. I'm sure she'll recover." Nyla said. Barriss smiled. "Thanks." Nyla smiled back.

"Now then, how are you feeling?" Barriss asked. She looked at the Twi'lek sitting in the bed. A large portion of her body, chest, arms and lekku, were all covered with bandages and her leg was in a brace. Despite the bandages, her light-purple skin looked healthy. "I'm not really feeling that bad actually. The fact that I can't move my leg is a bit of a bother though." Nyla said. "And one of the other medics gave me some sedatives earlier and now my lekku feel very funny…" Barriss raised an eyebrow. "Funny in what way?" she asked as she typed in a few things on her datapad. "Uh… they feel somewhat numb, I can't really feel them like I usually do." Nyla replied. "I'll have to take your word on that, I wouldn't know how they should feel." Barriss said jokingly. Nyla laughed for a bit. "Ouch! Don't make me laugh, it hurts…" she replied. Barriss chuckled. "I'm sorry." Barriss added a few more notes on the datapad and put it aside. "I've checked your medical records. Those sedatives will wear off soon, so your lekku should feel better soon. I'll make sure the other medics don't sedate you like that again. If your wounds hurt, contact me and I'll help you with the Force." She said. Nyla smiled. "That's good to know, this feeling isn't very good. Thanks Barriss." Barriss nodded. "Don't mention it."

;-

_Barriss' point of view._

I continued to talk with Nyla for a while. She could obviously use the company after losing her Master and being tortured. "I'll leave you to rest now. Try and take it easy for a while." I say. Nyla nodded. "I will. Thanks again." I smile and leave the room.

As I make my way through the halls I can suddenly sense a great amount of fear and worry. "_Who could it be coming from?"_ I quickly get my answer as I see a very stressed-out looking Lux Bonteri leave one of the guestrooms. "Senator Bonteri, is everything alright?" I ask him. He turns around and shook his head. "How is Ahsoka?" he asked. I sigh. "We've treated her wounds the best we can, but she still has a long way to go." I explain the severity of her wounds to him. Because of the force of the explosion, her left arm was broken as well as her right ankle. Her right shoulder had been dislocated. She also had a large gash along her back lekku and perhaps a concussion as well. But they couldn't confirm this until after she woke up. "She's been in a bacta tank for almost three hours now. We're keeping her in a sleep state until her wounds heal a bit more. Especially the cut on her lekku can give her serious pain." I say. Lux looked very worried. "_He really does care for her."_ "Can I see her?" he asked softly. I nod. "Come on, I'll take you to her. But I have to warn you, it might not be easy for you to see her like this." I reply.

I lead Lux towards the rooms where the bacta tanks are. Then I remember something. "Lux, can I ask you something?" I ask. He nodded. "Sure." I reach into my pocket and take the locket out that I took from Ahsoka during the surgery. Lux looked at it and I could sense his pain. The locket was burnt and bend out of shape, but the crystal adorned in the middle was still intact. "You gave this to her, didn't you?" I ask. "Yes, I'd hoped that it would keep her safe…" Lux replied sadly, looking at the broken locket. "It did." I say. I notice Lux' confused expression and explain. "There was a large piece of shrapnel lodged into the locket. Had it not been for the locket, that shrapnel would've imbedded itself into Ahsoka's chest and done some serious damage to her vital arteries." I smile. "It saved her life." Lux' pained expression lessened when he heard this. "Thank you." He said softly. I nod in acknowledgment.

;-

After a short walk we reached the room where Ahsoka was in. I enter the room first. Right now Ahsoka was floating inside a bacta tank. Her normal outfit and broken armour had been replaced with a set of small medical robes designed to at least preserve the dignity of the person inside the tank. I check the monitors to see how she's doing. Her condition is improving, but she'll need to stay in the tank a lot longer. Lux entered the room and sighed. I can clearly sense his pain again. "I'll leave you alone with her for now." I say as I turn around to leave the room. "Oh Barriss." Lux said before I could leave. "Yes?" I reply. "If I have to leave before Ahsoka wakes up, please give her that locket back for me." He said. I smile. "Don't worry, I will." I then leave the room to give Lux some space.

;-

_Several hours later_

Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee had just entered the hangar of the cruiser. Half of the members of the H'Raani M'Kai were also present. A Shilian transport ship had just arrived at their location and was currently boarding. When the ship had landed four other H'Raani M'Kai members excited, followed by a male Togruta and two females.

The three Jedi approached the three Togruta and bowed. "I am Jedi Master Aayla Secura. These are Master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee." Aayla said when they reached them. "My name is Zolar Vashee, prince of Shili. I'd like to thank you for saving my sister." The male Togruta replied. "With all due respect, it wasn't us that saved her. Ahsoka Tano did the most." Luminara said. The other two Togruta looked quite surprised. "Ahsoka? Where is she now?" one of them asked. "She's in the medbay right now. She was seriously injured during the escape. She's been in a bacta tank for the past ten hours." Barriss answered. Both Togruta were speechless. "C-can we see her?" the younger one asked. Barriss nodded. "I'll take you too her." She looked at the prince. "Your sister is currently with Ahsoka as well."

"Very well, Barriss, you take them to the medbay. Aayla and I have to finish preparing for our report for the Jedi Council." Luminara said. "Yes Master." Barriss replied. She turned to the three Togruta. "I'll show you to them. This way." They nodded and followed Barriss.

;-

Barriss, Zolar Vashee and the other two Togruta walked through the halls on their way to the medbay. Barriss looked at the two Togruta females behind her. "You two are Ahsoka's sisters, aren't you?" she asked. They nodded. "Yes, that's right." The older one replied. "My name is Marina and this is my sister Lilo." Barriss smiled. "I knew it. She told me about you." She said. "Ahsoka is going to alright, isn't she?" Lilo asked concerned. Barriss nodded. "Yes, I have no doubt that she'll recover. Ahsoka is very strong. She's recovered from some bad situations before." Her sisters were a bit shocked to hear this. "What do you mean by that?" Marina asked. "Well…" Barriss said. "Do we even want to know?" Lilo asked. "Eh…Probably not." Barriss replied with a shrug. "I see…" Marina said. "I guess that life as a Jedi is pretty dangerous." Barriss chuckled a bit. "You have no idea."

;-

"When will she wake up?" Marina Tano asked. Barriss sighed and looked at Ahsoka sleeping in the bed next to her. They had arrived in the room some time ago. Now they were all waiting for Ahsoka to wake up. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know." Barriss replied. Zaa Vashee turned to Marina and her younger sister. "I spoke with my father, when we return to Shili she will receive the best medical care available." Both sisters gave a little nod. "Thank you, mylady." Lilo replied.

Barriss suddenly heard a bit of weak moaning. "Quiet everyone." She looked at Ahsoka, her eyes were slightly fluttering. "She's waking up! Ahsoka can you hear me?" Barriss said. The others in the room looked shocked, but kept quiet. "W-who…?" Ahsoka replied weakly. "Ahsoka, it's me, Barriss. Come on, wake up." Barriss said. Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room. Barriss smiled. "You're finally awake." She said relieved. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Where… Wha… I feel so numb all over…" Ahsoka said softly. Barriss placed her hand on Ahsoka's uninjured shoulder. "Don't try to move. You're safe Ahsoka." She replied. "S-safe?" Ahsoka asked slightly confused. She suddenly realized what Barriss meant and tried to jump upright, but her body didn't work with her. "Ahsoka, hold still. Don't over exert yourself." Barriss said worried. "You just spend about ten hours in a bacta tank. Your body will be numb for quite a while still." She explained. Ahsoka gave the slightest nod and relaxed.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "How is everyone?" she asked, her voice still weak and trembling. "Thanks to you, everyone made it our just fine." Barriss replied. Ahsoka smiled. "That's good to hear." She replied relieved. "What about you? How are you feeling Ahsoka?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka laid her head back down in the pillow. "I feel…numb…weak…" she replied softly. Barriss nodded. "No headaches or muscle-ache?" Ahsoka lightly shook her head 'no'. Barriss smiled. "Good." Her face turned more serious. "Now, Ahsoka listen to me. You're injured pretty badly. Your left arm is broken and your right ankle as well. Your right shoulder was dislocated, we fixed it but it might still cause you some pain. Thanks to the armour you wore, your skin wasn't burnt as bad as it could have been. There won't be any scars from the fire. You also have a large gash on your rear lekku. That might cause you some real discomfort if you don't take it easy. I know you don't like being in the medbay or any type of hospital for that matter, but promise me that you'll take the time to recover." Barriss told her. Ahsoka nodded. "Alright then Barriss, I promise." Barriss smiled. "Now then, you have a few guests." She said and gestured around the room. When she said this both of Ahsoka's sisters approached the bed. Both looked immensely relieved. Marina sighed deeply. "I'm so glad you're awake Ahsoka. You had us really worried." She said relieved. Lilo just smiled widely. "I'm sorry." Ahsoka replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her sisters laughed a bit at her reaction. "At least you haven't changed a bit." Lilo said. The Togrutan prince also approached the bed. "Ahsoka, I am prince Zolar Vashee. You saved my little sister and for that, I will be forever grateful." He said. Ahsoka nodded. "You're welcome." She replied.

Ahsoka looked around the room. Barriss noticed what she was doing and she knew why. "You're looking for Lux, aren't you?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded. Barriss' face saddened a bit. "He already had to leave for the meeting. He wanted to stay, but just couldn't." she explained. "I thought that I sensed him…" Ahsoka replied softly. Barriss nodded. "He was with you for several hours while you were in the bacta tank. He wanted to let you know that he was there with you." Ahsoka smiled. "I see…" Barriss reached into her pocket. "He also wanted me to return this to you." She said as she placed the broken locket in Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka's smile faded as she saw the condition the locket was in. "Lux told me that he wanted it to protect you, and it did. If it weren't for that locket, a large piece of shrapnel would probably have killed you." Barriss said. Ahsoka looked surprised at Barriss' explanation. "Thank you Barriss." Ahsoka said with a smile.

;-

Everyone in the room were talking with each other when Barriss' datapad suddenly beeped. She took it out and looked at the message. She sighed. "I have to go soon, we're expected to give a full report to the Council soon." Barriss explained. "I'm sure that when Anakin learns you're here he'll come running here as fast as he can." She said with a smile. Ahsoka's face turned to slight shock when she heard this. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?" Marina asked. "Don't you want to see Anakin?" Barriss asked confused. "No, but I…" Ahsoka replied. She took a deep breath. "Not yet." "What do you mean?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "I _do_ want to see him again, but… I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him again." She looked down. "In any case, I don't want him to see me like this…" she said as she looked at her wounds. "I want to be able to stand tall and show him that I have what it takes to take care of myself. I want to be able to greet him as an equal and show him just how far I've come." She took another deep breath. "I want him to be proud of me." She said softly. Barriss nodded. "I understand Ahsoka, I'll tell him." Ahsoka smiled a bit. "Thanks Barriss."

Barriss got up and prepared to leave the room. "Oh, before I forget." She said as she turned to Ahsoka's sisters. "Ahsoka always tries to sneak out of the medbay, despite her injuries. She has a small problem when it comes to listening to her doctors. You two do me a favor and make sure that she stays in bed." Barriss told Marina and Lilo. They looked rather surprised while Ahsoka just scoffed at Barriss' request. "You're no fun Barriss…" Ahsoka said a bit teasingly. Barriss chuckled at Ahsoka's reaction. "As your friend, I enjoy messing around with you. But as your doctor, I can't let you do anything stupid." Barriss replied as she left the room.

;-

Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura stood in front of the holotransmitter to give their report to the Jedi Council. They both bowed respectfully when the communication line opened and the Council holograms appeared. Anakin Skywalker was also present with the meeting.

"Good afternoon, Master Unduli, Master Secura. A report for us, you have?" Master Yoda asked the two. "Yes Master Yoda," Aayla began. "As I'm sure you've heard from our previous short message, we've been successfully able to rescue all of the kidnapped Senators and their staff. There was a, slight problem with the evacuation… But other than that, everything went well." She finished. Master Yoda nodded. "I see. Also reported you did, that help you had?" Luminara and Aayla looked at each other. "Yes, we did." Luminara said. She looked at Anakin. "A ship approached our base. We were all quite surprised to see Ahsoka coming of the ship." Everyone on the Council looked surprised, but Anakin was shocked the most. "Ahsoka arrived here with a group of Togrutan warriors she called the H'Raani M'Kai." Aayla said. "She was with the H'Raani M'Kai?" Shaak Ti asked surprised. "Who are they?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. Shaak Ti looked at him. "They are the Shilian Royal guards, elite soldiers, among the most powerful ones in the galaxy. Their strength rivals that of Jedi Masters." She looked at Luminara and Aayla. "What were they doing on Felucia?" Shaak Ti asked. "Ahsoka explained to us that the princess of Shili had been kidnapped by the Separatist as well. The king of Shili asked her to rescue his daughter." Luminara replied. The members of the Council looked at each other and discussed a few things with each other.

"Where is Ahsoka now?" Anakin asked, causing silence to take the room once more. "She's in the medbay." Luminara replied. "Did something happen?" Anakin asked concerned. "The Separatist base self-destructed. Ahsoka sensed it coming and pushed everyone in a nearby trench. She then used the Force to try and stop the explosion, much like you did, Skywalker, when you and Ahsoka rescued me a couple years ago." Aayla explained. Most of the Council and Anakin looked very shocked when they heard this. "How is she?" Plo Koon asked. Luminara sighed. "We're not sure. Barriss and the other medical staff treated her wounds and she spend almost ten hours in a bacta tank, but she hasn't woken up yet." She replied. Both Luminara and Aayla turned around and looked at something outside the radius of the holotransmitter. "Barriss, good timing." Luminara said as Barriss joined them next the transmitter. Barriss bowed to the Council. "Any news about Ahsoka's condition?" Luminara asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, she woke up about twenty minutes ago." She replied. "She appears to be doing fine, her wounds aren't causing her much discomfort at the moment. However, she will need to take it easy for a while to recover." Luminara nodded. "That is good to hear." Anakin didn't seem as relieved however. "I'm coming to your ship Master Unduli." He said. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan said. "Obi-Wan, don't. I'm going to see her." Anakin said somewhat annoyed. Obi-Wan sighed at his former padawan's reaction. "Master Skywalker, I'm not sure if that's the best idea…" Barriss spoke up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit irritated. "I told Ahsoka that you'd probably want to stop by when you learned she was here. But she…" Barriss stopped, thinking about how to best formulate her next words. "Are you saying that she doesn't want to see me?" Anakin asked slightly stunned. "No, no, that's not it." Barriss replied. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ahsoka does want to see you, but she's not sure if she's ready to see you again. In any case, she doesn't want you to see her in the condition she's in now…" she explained. "Ahsoka wants to be able to show you how far she's come, that she can take care of herself. She wants to make you proud. That's why…" she sighed. "That's why she doesn't want to see you just yet." Barriss finished explaining. Anakin appeared deep in thought for a moment. He then sighed deeply. "I understand." He said and left the Council chambers.

;-

Luminara and Barriss sat in the cafeteria of the cruiser. Barriss was deep in thought about her earlier conversation with Ahsoka. "Is something wrong, Barriss?" Luminara asked when she noticed her behavior. "Well," Barriss began, "I'm still a bit worried about Ahsoka." She said. "You mean what she said earlier? About not wanting to see Anakin yet?" Luminara replied. Barriss nodded. "Ahsoka wouldn't admit it, but she's still hurt from the way the Council treated her. Not only does she need to heal physically, she also needs to recover mentally." She replied. "I see, that's not surprising. I can't imagine that anyone would recover from such a nightmare so soon." Luminara said. "On that note, how are you doing right now Barriss?" Luminara asked her padawan. Barriss sighed. "I'll be honest with you Master, I really don't like all of the fighting." She replied. "I can't stand all of the violence of this war. The cruel acts we endured before were what made me doubt the decisions of the Order." Barriss took a deep breath. "Being surrounded by all of that violence caused me to lose sight of myself and, well, you know the rest." She said. Luminara nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean Barriss, I don't like the fighting either. Because of this war, the Order has changed and not for the better. For now, we'll both have to play our part. Hopefully, we can find another way to end this war, one less violent way. After that, we'll find a way to fix the Order." She replied. Barriss smiled. "I'd really like that Master. I've learned how to deal with the violence and not let it affect me like that again. I won't lose sight of myself again." Luminara smiled. "Good. I have faith in you Barriss."

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Yes, I know that both chapter are very similar. There wasn't any reason to change things. In the next chapter Ahsoka and Barriss will part ways again. From there on the chapters will be completely different again.**

**Until next time**


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbye my friend

**Chapter 10 – Goodbye my friend**

**;-**

_Luminara Unduli's flagship_

_Barriss' point of view_

Another presence enters my room causing me to wake up. I yawn and stretch out my body. Before going to bed I had a very tiring healing session with Ahsoka. We were soon parting ways again so I wanted to make sure that she was at least feeling better. I felt that I owed her that, after everything that happened. I used my healing powers and Ahsoka focused her energy with me. Because of this, her arm and ankle had recovered a lot more. She should be able to walk again in about a week. "_As long as she doesn't do anything stupid before that…"_ I chuckle a bit and open my eyes.

"Hello Barriss, sleep well?" Luminara asks. "You must've been very tired." She says with a hint of amusement. "What do you mean Master?" I ask slightly confused. She doesn't reply but looks me over instead. I follow her eyes and look at myself. Realization sets in, along with a hint of embarrassment, as I notice that I fell asleep fully dressed. "Guess I really was tired…" I admit a little ashamed. "Nevertheless, it was worth it. I was able to help Ahsoka out greatly, personal fatigue doesn't really matter to me." Luminara nodded. "Well said. Now then, I suggest you refresh yourself a bit. Ahsoka and the others will be leaving in about an hour and a half." She informs me. "_This soon already?"_ I nod. "I understand Master, thanks for letting me know." She nods and leaves the room.

After stretching again I get up. After everything I'm not going to miss the opportunity to say goodbye to my friend. Ahsoka had been kind enough to already forgive me for everything that had happened. She still trusts me and has faith in me that I will recover from my corruption. "_I just wish that the Council was this supportive…"_ I shake my head. "_No point in worrying about that. I shouldn't let it discourage me."_ I grab a new set of robes and go into the refresher to get a much desired shower.

;-

After getting changed I go to the mess hall to get something to eat. As I enter the room I see Longshot and a few of the other troopers that were with me sitting at one of the tables. I grab a plate of food from the kitchen and join them at their table. "Good day troopers, how are all of you?" I ask them. "Commander, we're fine." Longshot replied as they saluted. "Boomer and Trace had to spent a couple of hours in the medbay, but they don't have any lasting damage." He informs me. "Just a few scars for them to brag about." One of the other troopers adds. A small round of laughter is heard. "That's good to hear." I reply. "What about you friend Ahsoka? How is she holding up?" Shrap asked. I look at him. "It will take some time for her to recover, but she will be just fine." I reply. He nods. "That is," I continue and sigh. "That is if Ahsoka takes the time to actually recover. She's not the most patient one when it comes to being in a hospital…" I say with a smirk. The troopers all laugh as I say this. "Are you alright with her leaving your care?" Longshot asks when the laughter stops. I think about it for a moment. "I'd like her to stay, but I know that I don't have to worry about her. After all, she saved the princess of Shili. Her brother informed me that she wanted Ahsoka to receive the finest medical treatment available." I smile. "She'll be fine." I say. Longshot nods. "I see." He replies.

We spent the rest of the meal sharing stories with each other. The troopers all had been in a few massive battles. They had also been very curious to hear more about Ahsoka's remark in the cave. After some pestering I gave in and told them what had happened.

When I had finished with my meal I got up. "Well men, it's been fun, but I have to go. Ahsoka is departing soon and I'd like to say goodbye." I tell them. They all nod. "Understood sir. If you ever need another strike force keep us in mind." Longshot replied. I smile. "I'll be sure to remember that. Good day troopers." I tell them. They give a small salute and I leave the room.

;-

_Luminara Unduli's flagship, hangar_

_General point of view_

The time had come for Ahsoka and the others to leave. Princess Zaa Vashee had to be returned home. She, her brother, prince Zolar Vashee, and Shaden Zadane were currently talking with Masters Unduli and Secura.

Ahsoka was brought into the hangar by one of the medics. They had moved her from the bed onto a stretcher so they could transport her safely. Her sisters were walking along with her. Barriss approached them when they stopped at the boarding ramp of their ship. "Hello everyone. Ahsoka, how are you feeling?" she greeted them. "Hey Barriss, I'm feeling somewhat better thanks to you." Ahsoka replied. "That's good to hear." Barriss said with a smile. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss sighed and nodded slowly. "I guess so. Promise me that you'll take the time to recover." She replied. Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "Alright, I promise. Good luck with everything Barriss, I'm sure you'll make a great Knight and healer." She said. Barriss chuckled a bit as well. "I'll do my best. It hasn't been easy lately, but I won't be discouraged that easily." She replied. Ahsoka smiled. "That's good to hear. If one of your assignments ever find you one Shili, feel free to stop by." Ahsoka said with a grin. Barriss nodded. "I certainly will try."

Aurora approached them. "Excuse me, but it's time for us to leave." She informed them. Marina and Lilo nodded. "Thank you Aurora." Lilo replied. The female warrior nodded and went in the ship. Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Well Barriss, time to go. I hope to see you again soon." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Barriss smiled. "It looks that way. If I have the opportunity I'll definitely try to visit. May the Force be with you Ahsoka." She replied. Ahsoka smiled. "May the Force be with you as well Barriss. Goodbye my friend." She said. "Goodbye Ahsoka." Barriss replied.

Ahsoka gave a small wave as a Togrutan medic brought her aboard the ship. Barriss waved back. Everyone else boarded the ship and the ramp closed. Moments later the engines roared to life and they departed from the Republic ship. Barriss continued to look at the ship until it blasted off into hyperspace.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**I know, it's really short. I couldn't think of anything else to add in this chapter. Next chapters will be longer.**

**Barriss and Ahsoka have now parted ways again. I have some ideas for both stories, but from now on I will only update one story at a time. I have more things to do for school again, so I'll have less time to write. **

…**I always think of things to add in these notes, but when I write them I always seem to forget them… Oh well, if I've forgotten anything I'll just have to add it in another chapter. **

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The flight back

**Chapter 11 – The flight back**

**Seeing as this story was the first to get a new review since my last double-update, I decided to first write another chapter for Barriss.**

_**CloneRush**_**, so his rank was Commander. Darn, I was really doubting that fact. I wasn't sure whether he was a Commander or Captain. Well, now I know. I'll be sure to remedy this in future chapters. Thanks for the pointer.**

**;-**

_Luminara Unduli's flagship_

_Barriss' point of view_

I look through a few reports and news articles on my datapad. It's been a few hours since Ahsoka left. Seeing her again was great, it was really nice to know that she's doing alright. Well, except for the explosion part… Meeting her sisters was an interesting experience, though I wish it had been under better circumstances. Nevertheless, they seem like really nice people.

With a sigh I put my datapad away. "_Nothing but war stories and bad propaganda._" I get up and leave my room. It was time for me to check up on Nyla again. I started making my way to the medbay. While walking through the ship I run into my Master. "Hello Master." I say respectfully as she walks up to me. "Hello Barriss, how are you feeling? Still tired?" she asks. I smile at her question. "No Master, I was able to get enough rest. I'm doing fine." I reply. She nods. "Commander Gree had just informed me that we've made the jump to hyperspace. We're expected to arrive back on Coruscant tomorrow around 4 pm." She informs me. "Alright Master, thank you for letting me know." I say. "Where are you headed now, Barriss?" she asks. "Right now I'm on my way to check on padawan Sonter." I reply. Luminara nods. "How is she holding up?" she asks. "Well," I say as my smile leaves my face, "Her injuries will heal, but it's her mental condition that I'm worried about. She lost her Master, saw him die in front of her and then she was tortured by the Separatists. It was pretty clear to me before that she was very hurt." I answer. "I see." Luminara replies. "I can imagine that it's difficult for her right now." She looked at me. "Do what you can for her Barriss." I nod. "I will Master." I give a quick respectful bow and continue towards the medbay.

;-

I knock on the door after reaching the room Nyla was in. After hearing a "come in" I open the door and head inside. Padawan Sonter is still resting in her bed. A couple of bandages have been removed. Her light purple skin has regained more of its colour and she looks a lot healthier. Right now she was sitting upright in the bed and had obviously just finished eating.

"Hello Nyla." I greet her as I move towards the bed. "Hello Barriss. Has anything interesting happened?" She asks as I sit down next to the bed. "Ahsoka and the others left a few hours ago. They had to return the princess to Shili. Her parents, the king and queen, were obviously very worried about her. I'm pretty sure that Ahsoka's family feels the same way." I tell her. "Yeah, I suppose so." She replies. "I don't think that I can imagine that, being with your family… You know what I mean?" she asks. I nod thoughtfully. "Yes, I know. Being a Jedi all my life it's hard to imagine." I reply. "Do you ever feel like the Code may be a bit wrong about that?" Nyla asks in a cautious voice. "Hmmm" I think about her question. "I really don't know." I reply softly. We both think about the subject in silence for a moment. Then the other reason for my visit jumps in my head again. "So anyway, how are you feeling?" I ask her. She thinks about her answer before replying. "I'm feeling better. A couple lesser wounds have healed and I'm less of a mummy." She said with a smile. I chuckle for a moment at her joke. "Well, that's good to hear." I reply. "Your leg doesn't hurt? No more numbness in your lekku?" I ask. She shakes her head 'no'. "My leg is fine right now. As long as I don't try to move it, it's doesn't hurt. And because you made sure I wasn't given any more of those sedatives my lekku are feeling normal again. A bit bruised yes, but no longer numb." Nyla answers my questions. I nod and add some data on her medical record. "Good, then your recovery is going well." I say, earning another smile from the Twi'lek. I silently sigh, I know I have to ask this next question but I'd rather not, especially after what she just asked. "Nyla," I say as I look her in the eyes. "How are you holding up, mentally?" I can see the expression on her face darken as she hears what I just asked. Her aura in the Force radiates sadness and hurt. I can see her hands shake a bit and her face frowning, trying to blink away some forming tears. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here with you, don't worry." I say as I grab her hand and try to send her some comforting feelings through the Force. She was sobbing a bit. "I-I…I just… We've been together for so long…and they…they just killed him…" she said between sobs. "They kept saying how he died…kept saying all kind of mean things when they…" her voice was breaking a bit. I squeeze her hand comfortably. "Don't worry, they won't be able to hurt you now. You're safe." I say to try and ease her pain. "I know it hurts to lose people that mean a lot to you. It's alright to feel pain and sadness at their loss. But don't let that pain rule you and cloud your thoughts. I made that mistake before and things got really bad." Nyla manages a slight nod. I get up and sit on the bed next to her. I place my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. I continue to send positive feeling to her with the Force as she silently cries, trying to deal with the pain.

;-

I keep holding Nyla like that for about fifteen minutes. It's pretty clear to me that she cared greatly about her Master. She finally calmed down a bit, she definitely needed to get that sadness out of her system. "We're currently in hyperspace on our way back to Coruscant. We'll be arriving tomorrow around 4 pm." I tell her. "I can give you something to sleep if you want too." She looks at me and nods slightly. I nod back and get up from the bed. I move over to the medical cabinet and take some sleeping pills. After mixing them with a glass of water I give the water to Nyla. She drinks it and I put the glass away again. I help Nyla get a little bit more comfortable with her leg. "Thank you Barriss." Nyla says softly. I smile. "Don't mention it Nyla. Just try to get some rest." I say as I pull the blanket over her. She nods and closes her eyes. I get up and quietly leave the room.

;-

_General point of view_

Luminara Unduli sat in the meditation room aboard her cruiser. Aayla Secura sat across from her in a similar cross-legged position. They had both been meditating together. "Luminara?" Aayla said, breaking the silence. "Yes Aayla?" she replied. "I've been meaning to ask. How is Barriss progressing?" The Twi'lek asked. "Hmm." Luminara thought about her answer before replying. "Barriss has come a long way. She doesn't like the fighting, that much is obvious. I have to say that I agree with her on that matter." She explained to Aayla. "Being a healer is definitely what she prefers. In the time she had spent working as a healer these past weeks she has really recovered from being corrupted by the Dark Side." Luminara finished. Aayla nodded. "That is good to hear. I'm glad she was given another chance." She replied. Luminara smiled. "Yes me too." She said. "And how are you feeling about this whole situation Luminara?" Aayla asked. Luminara sighed as she remembered when she found out about Barriss' fall.

;-

_Jedi Temple, Sometime in the past, during Ahsoka's trial_

Luminara Unduli sat in one of the classrooms of the Jedi Temple. She was teaching a class of younglings to meditate and focus the Force with 'distractions' in the room. In this case, the distraction was provided by the large TV in the room. At first they were showing different programs, but they had switched to Ahsoka's trial when it began. Right now, Luminara was observing the trial while levitating several glass bowls and cups to demonstrate the younglings. She still found it difficult to believe that Ahsoka was really the mastermind behind the bombing. They younglings themselves were (attempting) to each keep a small plastic cup in the air. However, focusing between the screen and the cup proved difficult for them. They were still young, so that's normal. But it's a skill they will eventually need to learn.

Ever since the trial began Luminara had closely paid attention to both sides. Admiral Tarkin's story was merely based on one soundless recording. Most of it was just assumption. Senator Amidala was acting in Ahsoka´s defence and had told Ahsoka´s side of the story. Now, after hearing both sides, Luminara wasn´t really sure what to believe anymore. Was Ahsoka really guilty? One thing was certain though, Ahsoka wasn't in a good position. With all of the negative responds to the bombing and Tarkin's accusations the people were really looking for someone to blame and they barely paid attention to other matters. They wanted someone to pay and right now Ahsoka was the centerpoint of that hatred.

They were about to announce the decision of the jury when the doors opened and Anakin Skywalker entered. The Chancellor was obviously not happy with the intrusion. Then Anakin announced his reason for the interruption. "I am here, with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of. Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order, and traitor."

When Anakin finished talking the sound of shattering glass echoed through the classroom. Luminara stared in shock and horror at the screen, her concentration broken, as the Temple guards escorted a cuffed Barriss into the courtroom. "Master Unduli, are you alright?" one of the younglings asked. Luminara didn't reply. She kept staring wide-eyed at the screen, her entire being shocked as she listened to Barriss' confession. "Barriss…" she whispered softly, her usually collected voice shaking with sadness. "Why…How did it come to this?" she kept staring at the screen as the Chancellor ordered the guards to take her away. Her mind was filled shock, unable to comprehend what was going on, unable to understand the will of the Force for the first time in a long time. As the guards escorted Barriss out of the courtroom Luminara told the younglings to leave the classroom. They hesitantly obeyed and left the Jedi Master alone in the room.

Luminara stayed behind in the now empty room. She send a quick Force suggestion to the TV and turned it off. She sat in silence in the room between the shards of glass, trying desperately to comprehend what had just happened.

_End of flashback_

;-

_Present day, Luminara Unduli's flagship, meditation room_

Luminara sighed deeply as she relived the painful memory. "I'll be honest with you Aayla, when Skywalker and those guards escorted Barriss in the courtroom as the real culprit I was shocked beyond measure." She said with great difficulty keeping her voice calm. "I thought that I had failed her as a teacher, that she had fallen to the Dark Side because I failed her. I'm not sure if I would've been able to forgive myself if that were the case. I was relieved when we learned the truth, that she was being controlled. She didn't want to commit such horrible acts and I saw a possibility for her to be redeemed. I'm really glad that she was given and took the opportunity herself." Luminara smiled. "It's good to know that she's strong enough to resist the Dark Side and recover from this." She finished with a sigh. Aayla nodded as well. "Losing a padawan to the Dark Side is one of the worst things I can imagine. I'm just as glad as you that this fortunately wasn't the case." She replied. Aayla sighed and looked out the small window. The vastness of hyperspace speeding by. "This war has done so much damage to the Republic and to our Jedi Order. We've lost quite a bit of our traditions. We're rushing padawans into large scale conflicts. In that sense, we have become a sort of soldiers." She shook her head. Luminara nodded sadly. "It's such a shame that this war has affected us so. I can only pray to see it end soon so we can work on rebuilding not only the Republic but our Order as well." She replied. "Barriss is certainly looking forward to that moment." Luminara said with a smile. Aayla smiled as well. "I certainly agree with her on that matter." She replied. Both Jedi chuckled for a moment before continuing their meditation in silence.

;-

_A few hours later_

Luminara Unduli was on her way towards the command bridge. As she made her way through the halls she ran into her padawan. "Hello Barriss." She greeted. "Hello Master." Barriss replied. "I took the liberty of checking in with Commander Gree. We are still on schedule and everything is running along fine." She informed her master. Luminara nodded. "Thank you Barriss, that saves me some time." She said. Barriss smiled. "Anytime master." She replied. "Where are you headed now Barriss?" Luminara asked. "I was heading back to my quarters Master, it's been a long day." Barriss replied. Luminara chuckled a bit. "Alright then Barriss, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said with a smile. "Good night Master." Barriss replied as she set off to her quarters.

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**From now on I'm going to write one chapter at a time. So this chapter is first and the next chapter will be for my Ahsoka story. Then Barriss again and so on. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. There's more schoolwork coming up (unfortunately), because of this I will have less time to write as my next period of tests approaches.**

**I re-watched a part of S5 ep 20 to write the flashback scene and now I feel sad… Oh well, the way the episode was written and produced was very impressive. Despite the sad ending, it was an excellent episode. Thank you **_**CMR Rosa**_** for the flashback idea.**

**Barriss and Luminara are headed back to Coruscant. From there, more adventures will happen.**

**Next update will be for Ahsoka. I'll hopefully be able to upload it at the end of next week.**

**Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Back in the Temple

**Chapter 12 – Back in the Temple**

**I finished this chapter yesterday, but for some reason the loginpage of FanFiction wouldn't load… Oh well, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**;-**

_Barriss' point of view_

I smile as I step out of our transport. We've just arrived back on Coruscant and after that wild adventure on Felucia I'm glad to be back in the Jedi Temple. "Barriss." A voice behind me says. I turn around and face my Master. "Aayla and I have been summoned by the Council. We'll have to go there soon. I'll see you later." She informs me. "Alright Master, see you soon." I reply and nod respectfully at her and Master Secura. The two of them head on inside the Temple. One thing does bother me a little. All three of us were involved in the battle and I was a participant in the infiltration. "_Why don't I have to attend their meeting? Could it be that the Council is still suspicious of me? Several of them probably are…_" I shrug the thoughts away and turn back to the transport. A few clones were just unloading Nyla from the ship. I make my way towards her. "Hey Nyla, how's it going?" I ask. She smiles. "I'm doing alright." She replies. "That's good to know. Now then, you will be brought to the Halls of Healing and the Temple healers are going to look you over, just to make sure you're recovery is proceeding nicely." I explain to her. She nods and her facial expression saddens a bit. "Okay, I see." She replies softly. "_What's gotten into her all of a sudden?"_ I wonder. Then it hits me. "I'll try to visit you later when the healers are done with you." I tell her, knowing that she's still a tad scared and lonely. Her face lightens up a bit. "Alright. Goodbye Barriss." She replies with a smile. "See you later Nyla." I say as the Temple's medical staff begins to transport her to the Halls of Healing.

As Nyla is escorted away from of the landing platform I briefly wonder what to do. The length of Council meetings can vary from several minutes to multiple hours. Master Unduli might not be back for a little while… After giving it a moment's thought I decide to get some lunch in the mess hall. We'd landed a few hours ahead of schedule and because of that we didn't had any opportunity to eat lunch. "_The food in the Temple may be simple, but it's better than the rations aboard the ships._" I chuckle a bit and head inside the Temple as well.

;-

With a frustrated groan I run outside the mess hall. Luckily I just finished my meal before this mess started. "_Why in the name of the Force did those padawans think it was a good idea to experiment with droid-popper grenades in the mess hall?_" I think annoyed. A group of rookie padawans had been throwing a few of their grenades at some practice droids they brought along. "_Where did they even get those grenades?"_ I can't help but wonder. They had obviously intended to show off in front of the younglings, but in their boldness they messed up big-time. One of their emp grenades bounced of a droid and hit one of the emergency switches on the wall, thus causing the fire alarms to go off. This made the sprinklers on the ceiling to barrage the mess hall and everyone inside with a massive load of water…

Now everyone, younglings, padawans and even a number of knights and masters, were running out of the mess hall, yelling and complaining.

"_Fair is fair, those sprinklers are pretty effective._" I think as I look at my soaked robes. I groan in slight disgust as I feel my wet, cold robes clinging to my skin. I sigh and make my way to my quarters to change, ignoring the angry shouting around me.

;-

After a couple of minutes that seemed extremely long I finally reached the quarters my master and I shared. I went inside and locked the door behind. Master Luminara would be able to get inside nevertheless, but it gave me some more privacy from others. "Eww, this feels so nasty…" I say out loud, voicing my disgust as I try to remove my outer robes. This is easier said than done, every single bit of my clothing is soaked and clings to my body. I finally manage to get my outer robes off, leaving me dressed in the light jumpsuit I wear underneath when the communicator in the room goes off. I'd rather go and get out of my wet clothes and get changed, but the call might be urgent so I answer it. "_Thankfully this communicator has only sound and no image._" I think as the line opens.

"This is Barriss." I say when the connection is established. "Barriss, it's Luminara. I'm here with the Council and…" my Master says until she was cut off by a rather annoyed, no scratch that, a normal sounding master Windu. "Padawan Offee, is there a reason why you're ignoring the Council's calls?" he asks in his usual annoyed tone. I frown in confusion. _"What calls?"_. "Begging your pardon Master, but what do you mean? I haven't received any communications." I answer. "Do not lie to us padawan, we've contacted you three times in the past ten minutes." Master Windu replies. I frown even deeper. "I'm not lying Master, my comlink didn't receive any calls. I…" I reply as I pull my comlink towards me with the Force. "Oh, I see…That explains a lot…" I say as a small amount of water seeps out of my comlink. "What do you mean padawan Offee?" Master Plo Koon's deep voice sounds over the communicator. "Uhm, well Masters, my comlink has a bit of, ehm… water damage…" I reply. "Water damage?" I hear Master Mundi saying, disbelief obvious in his voice. "Hmm, know that take your comlink in the shower you should not, right padawan?" Master Yoda asks in his impish, teasing tone of voice. At this point I'm blushing madly and I'm glad I'm not in the Council room. "I know that Master, that's not what happened." I reply, trying to keep my voice calm and respectful. "Alright Barriss, what happened?" Aayla Secura asks. "Well Masters, I was in the mess hall just now to get lunch. A few padawans were messing around with droid-poppers, trying to show off a bit no doubt. Then one of them threw a grenade the wrong way and it hit the emergency systems on the wall. This caused the fire alarms to go off and thus everyone on the mess hall was completely drenched thanks to the sprinklers…" I explained what had just happened to them.

For a moment I can't hear anything over the communicator. "_Did they believe me?"_ I gulp nervously. After a couple of seconds I can hear Master Yoda's chuckling over the transmission. "The mess hall turned into a waterpark… Such a thing, not happened it has for over two hundred and five years." He says chuckling. I look at the communicator in surprise. "_Such a thing has happened before?"_ The only sound coming through the communicator is the sound of a few amused chuckles from a few Council members. "A-anyway Masters, what was it you contacted me for?" I ask, trying to break the silence. "Don't worry padawan Offee, it can wait. It's not such an important matter." Master Secura says. "Alright then Master. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed before I catch a cold." I reply trying to sound respectful. "Very well Barriss, we'll talk later." Luminara says and the communication ends. I let out a deep breath. Right now I'm very glad that I didn't have to go to the Council completely soaked. I grab my clean clothes and head into the refresher.

;-

_General point of view._

"Very well Barriss, we'll talk later." Luminara Unduli said as the communication with her padawan ended. She looked at the Council members physically present in the room. A few of them had slight smiles on their faces, Master Windu obviously not among them. Master Yoda was still slightly chuckling about what they just heard about the mess hall. Luminara let out a sigh. "I will talk to Barriss about your idea later Masters." She told the Council. They nodded. "Very well then." Master Windu said as he got up. "Mace, where are you going?" Shaak Ti asked. "I'm going to inspect the damage in the mess hall. If what padawan Offee said is true, it won't be a pretty sight." He replied. Master Yoda hopped off his chair as well. "Wait for me you will, miss this I will not." He said in an amused voice. Masters Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon got up as well and went with Masters Windu and Yoda, leaving Luminara in the room along with Masters Secura and Ti. The three Jedi looked at each other before laughing. "Well now, this has certainly become an interesting day." Shaak Ti said after she stopped laughing. "You're definitely right about that." Luminara replied. "But do you really think that your suggestion about Barriss is a good idea?" she asked. "I'll admit, it's rather unusual. However, in light of some recent events, I do think that it's a good idea." Aayla replied. "I agree, it may also increase the people's opinion of the Jedi Order a bit more. We're not exactly as respected as we used to be." Shaak Ti added. Luminara nodded. "I understand your point, I'm just not sure if Barriss will agree to this." She said. "It's up to her whether or not she wants to do this." Aayla replied. "I'll talk to Barriss about this." Luminara said. Shaak and Aayla nodded. "Alright then, we'll see you later." Aayla replied. Luminara nodded as well and left the Council chamber.

;-

_Barriss' point of view_

"_I wonder what it was that the Council wanted to talk to me about?"_ I think to myself as I sit on the couch in the quarters I share with my master. After I finished changing I tried to meditate a bit, but I didn't really found myself in the right mood. So instead, I'm just being lazy for a change, just relaxing on the couch and watching the holonews.

After a few minutes the bell rings. I use the Force to sense who is outside, but I don't recognize the Force signatures. I get up and open the door. Two female human padawans are standing outside, one with dark hair and the other a brunette. "Padawan Offee?" the brunette asks a bit nervously. "Yes. Can I help you?" I reply cautiously as my hand inches closer to my lightsaber. They see my movement and take a step back. "What-what are you doing?" the one with dark hair asked nervously. "Nothing personal, but the last time padawans I didn't know approached me I ended up in the Halls of Healing…" I reply as I recall the group of padawans that tried to kill me a few weeks ago. "No no, we're not here to hurt you." The brunette replied. "We're friends of padawan Nyla Sonter. We were in the same clan together." She informed me. "We heard that something happened to her, but we weren't able to find out what. We learned that you had last seen her. Are Nyla and her master alright?" the girl with dark hair asked. A wave of guilt washes over me. I feel bad for immediately thinking that they wanted to hurt me. "You'd better come inside." I tell them. I move back in the room and they walk inside as well. I gesture to the couch and they take a seat.

"You haven't told me your names yet." I tell them. "Oh right, sorry. My name is Alyva Bionte." The brunette replied. "This is Naria Sarden." She said as she gestured at the dark haired girl beside her. "Padawan Offee, please, several others of our old clan are worried about Nyla as well, but they're all away on missions. Can you tell us what happened?" Naria asks. I sigh. "I'm afraid that what I have to tell you isn't good." I tell them. They both look worried. "I won't try to lie to you. Nyla and her master were send on a mission to escort several Senators to a meeting. During the ride, their ship was attacked by the Separatists. One of the guards had sold them out." I took a deep breath before continuing. "The Separatists boarded their ship. Nyla's Master was killed." They both gasp in shock, but keep quiet to allow me to continue. "Nyla herself was captured along with the Senators. The Separatists tortured her." I explain to the two. "W-what?" Alyva stuttered. "Is-is she going to be alright? She's still alive right?" Naria asked. "Yes, she's still alive. Right now she's in the Halls of Healing." I reply. Hearing this, they calm down a bit. "However," I continue, "She's still in a pretty bad condition, both physically and mentally. Seeing her Master die in front of her and being tortured has left her very scarred. It will take a while for her to recover." I say. Both girls look at each other with worried expressions. "Can…Can we see her?" Alyva asks. I think it over for a short moment before nodding. "Yes, I think that it will be good for her to see you. She's still scared and she doesn't like being alone at the moment. Seeing both of you will hopefully cheer her up a bit." I reply. They both nod. "Right now I'm waiting for one of the healers to signal me that they're finished looking her over. After that I wanted to visit her so I'll bring you two along." I say. "Thank you padawan Offee." Naria replied softly. I smile and nod at them. "Don't mention it."

;-

Almost an hour later I was headed into the Halls of Healing with my two new friends walking behind me. We'd talked in my quarters for a while after I told them what had happened to Nyla. Fortunately, I was able to decrease their worry quite a bit. We arrived at the room the healers had told me that Nyla was in. "Wait here a moment, I'll go in first. Just to make sure she's alright." I tell Naria and Alyva. They both nod reluctantly and wait as I step inside.

Nyla is lying in the bed, she appears to be doing a lot better. She smiles when she sees me. "Hello Barriss." She says excitedly. "Hello Nyla, how are you feeling?" I ask. "I'm feeling a lot better now. The healers did some Force work on my leg and changed the bandages. They also gave me some other medicine that eases the pain, but doesn't make my lekku go numb." She replies. I chuckle a bit. "Well that's good to hear." I say. "Hey Nyla, I've brought along some company." A look of surprise forms on her face. "Really? Who?" She asks. "Your friends Naria and Alyva, there waiting right outside. Do you want me to let them in?" I reply. Her face lights up. "Really?! They're here?!" she asks excitedly. I nod. "Yes, let them in!" she says. I turn to the door and open it with a wave of my hand. As soon as it's open Naria and Alyva enter the room. They both gasp in shock when they see Nyla lying in the bed, bandages over her body and her leg in a cast. "Nyla!" they both exclaim. Nyla smiles at the sight of her friends. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks." She tells them. They move to the bed as well. "Nyla, are you alright?" Alyva asks. "Well, I've been better." She replies. "But Barriss and the other healers have really done wonders for me." Both Alyva and Naria sigh with relief. "That's really good to hear. We heard that something happened to you, then Barriss told us what had happened and we've been so worried." Naria says. "The others of our old clan wanted to be here as well, but they're all busy with missions." Alyva added. "That's alright, I'm just glad to see some familiar faces after… after what happened." Nyla says softly. "That's what friends are for." Alyva replies with a smile. I move over to the other side of the room to check Nyla's medical records while she and her friends catch up.

"Hey Barriss?" Nyla asks all of a sudden. I turn around to face her and her friends. "Yes Nyla?" I reply. Her face has a curious expression. "Well, I sensed that there was some kind of commotion earlier. Do you know what that was?" she asks. I can't help but let out an irritated groan. "Yeah, I know." I say as I move towards the bed again. I sigh. "A few padawans caused the fire alarms in the mess hall to go off and created a massive wave of panic." I tell the three. "Seriously? That's what happened?" Naria asks. I nod as a reply. All three of them burst out into laughter. I can't help but join them.

We continued talking for a while after we all stopped laughing. Sometime later I got up from my chair. "Well guys, it's been fun, but I have to go. My Master had something she wanted to discuss with so I shouldn't keep her waiting for much longer." I tell them. Nyla sighs a bit disappointed. "Oh well, that's too bad." She replied. "Don't worry, I'll try to stop by again if I have the opportunity." I say. "Alright then, goodbye Barriss." Nyla replies. "Goodbye Nyla. Naria, Alyva, it was nice to meet the both of you." I tell them. They smile. "Likewise Barriss." Naria says. "We'll hopefully see you again soon." Alyva adds. I wave a quick goodbye and leave the room.

;-

Shortly after leaving the Halls of Healing I enter my quarters. Just as I expected, Master Luminara is waiting inside. "Hello Master." I say as I sit down on the couch. "Hello Barriss, where have you been?" Luminara asks. "Well, I met two of Nyla's friends and we paid her a visit in the Halls of Healing." I reply. She smiles. "I see. How is she holding up?" she asks. "She's doing a lot better. Seeing two of her old friends has also really improved her mental condition." I answer. Luminara nods. "So, what was it the Council wanted to talk to me about?" I ask slightly curious and worried at the same time. Luminara chuckles a bit. "There's no need to be worried Barriss, you're not in trouble or anything." She replies. "Nevertheless, it is a very different proposition." I nod slowly. "_Now I'm really getting curious."_ I stay quiet to allow her to continue. "As you know, public opinion of the Jedi Order isn't very good right now…" Luminara says with a sigh. "A few Senators came with a rather unusual idea that might improve things a bit." I can't help but get a little confused right now. "What kind of idea?" I ask. "They want us to appear as quests on a talk show." Luminara says. "Wait…what?" I reply in confusion. Luminara sighs. "A little less secrecy and openly talking with the public about Jedi affairs might help ease the people's worry. The Council has agreed on this proposition. It's worth a try. The Jedi are here to protect the people, to have them fear us wouldn't really help our cause." She explains. I think about this idea. "_I admit, it's very different. But it might not be such a bad idea after all…"_ I look at my Master. "But, what does this have to do with me?" I ask. "The Council would like you to be the first Jedi to attend this show." Luminara replies. I look at her in shock. "What?" I manage to say. "They want me to… After what I…?" Luminara nods. "I reacted in the same way Barriss, but if you think about it, it does seem like a good idea. Will you do it?" she replies. I look at the ground. "I-I'm not sure if I should…" I reply. "Take some time to think about it Barriss." Luminara says. "Alright, I'll think about it." I reply. Luminara smiles. "Thank you Barriss."

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**As you can see, the ending is sortoff 'open'. I haven't decided whether or not to do this talk show thing. I've read a few stories like this and I thought a chapter like that might be a nice addition to my story. I'll leave it up to the readers, let me know what you think. Should I add the talk show in the story or not?**

**Sadly, my tests are approaching rapidly. I reeeally have a **_**lot**_** to learn… This means that other updates might not happen in a while. I might write a bit if I have some free time, but I don't think that I'll be able to update soon. In a few weeks I'll be completely finished with school for this year so I'll have more time again. Just a few more weeks of heavy studying…**

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Celebrations

**Chapter 13 – Celebrations**

**It took a little bit longer to update my stories than I thought. I had a bit less access to the pc with my stories than I had planned. In any case, I'm finally done with school for this year. I waited with uploading until I had finished both this chapter and another chapter for my Barriss story. These two chapters are a lot 'lighter' than my other chapters. Both include a bit of a celebration. I felt like writing some happier chapters to celebrate being done with school.**

**I've also uploaded something extra, more about that at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Master Luminara Unduli sat in her quarters. Barriss was meditating in her quarters. Luminara wondered how she was doing. Barriss had been meditating a lot lately. She had promised to talk to her if she felt troubled, she still hadn't fully recovered from recent events. Luminara sighed. Barriss hadn't received much support from many others. "_This war has damaged our believes, Barriss was right about that. I recall that part of the Jedi Code involved helping those who were corrupted by darkness find the light again. What has happened to our traditions?" _she wondered to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell of their shared apartment ringing. Luminara got up and made her way to the door. She opened the door and saw two female human padawans standing outside. "Hello master Unduli. I'm padawan Bionte and this is padawan Sarden." Alyva introduced herself and Naria. Luminara nodded. "Barriss told me about you two. It's nice to meet you." She replied. "likewise Master, is Barriss here? We wanted to talk to her about something." Naria asked. Luminara nodded. "Yes, she in. I'll see if she can come out." She replied as she went to Barriss' room.

;-

Barriss had been sitting on the floor, meditating. She had been doing so for about an hour before she decided to stop. She was still a little hesitant to fully immerse herself into the Force out of slight fear of something dark trying to attack her. She sighed deeply. _"Someday I'll need to trust myself with the Force completely again..."_ Barriss thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Luminara knocking on her door. "Come in Master." Barriss said. Luminara entered her room. "Barriss, your friends padawans Bionte and Sarden are here to see you." Luminara informed her. Barriss' face lit up a bit. "I see, thank you Master." She replied as she got up.

Barriss moved to the front door of their apartment to greet her friends. "Hey girls." She said as she reached the door. "Hello Barriss. We didn't disturb you, did we?" Naria replied. Barriss shook her head. "No, you didn't. So, what's going on?" she asked. "Well," Alyva began, "She probably didn't tell you, but it's Nyla's birthday tomorrow." She said, earning a surprised look from Barriss. "No, she didn't mention that when we spoke before." Barriss replied. "Yea, that's what we thought." Naria said. "Nyla doesn't really like others to know those things. I don't know, she doesn't really care about things like that." She explained. "However, we wanted to do something on her birthday." Alyva continued. "Several of our other old clanmates are returning tomorrow morning. We wanted to throw her a little surprise party." She said. "That sounds like a good idea, it might cheer her up a bit after that whole ordeal she went through." Barriss replied with a smile. "I'm glad you agree. Would you mind helping us with a bit of the preparations?" Alyva asked. "Sure, what do you need help with?" Barriss asked in return. "We wanted to go out and get a cake or something. My master gave me an address for a large bakery on Coruscant. Do you want to come along?" Naria said. "Yeah, sounds good." Barriss replied. She turned around and looked inside her quarters. "Master, do you mind if I go out for a bit?" Barriss asked her Master. "Not at all Barriss. I think your friend could really use such a display of friendship. You go and get her something nice." Luminara replied. "Thank you Master." Barriss said with a smile. "Well then, let's go." She said as she turned to Alyva and Naria. They both nodded and the three of them left Barriss' quarters.

;-

The three Jedi made their way through the streets of Coruscant. They were discussing some things of the party and a few other things that recently happened. Barriss was a bit distracted however by what Master Unduli had asked her yesterday. "_Should I really go on that show? I'm not exactly sure if I'm the right person to represent the Order right now… How would the public react?"_ All kind of thoughts spooked through her head.

"What do you think Barriss?" a voice suddenly asked her. "I'm sorry, what?" she replied. Naria gave her a curious look. "Are you alright Barriss? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." She said. Barriss chuckled a bit. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "What's wrong?" Alyva asked. Barriss sighed. "Well, it's this rather odd request I got from the Council." She replied. "What kind of request?" Alyva asked. "The Council has been discussing some ways with a few Senators to try to improve the public's opinion of the Jedi Order. One of these ways is to be a bit more open about things and answer direct questions from the people." Barriss explained. "How do they want to do that?" Naria asked. "By having a member of the Order appear on a talkshow." Barriss replied. Both Naria and Alyva looked very surprised when they heard this. "And they asked me to appear on the first time." She continued. "Huh, that's…pretty different…" Naria said after a short moment. Barriss let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure what to do. Should I go on that show? How will people react to that after everything that happened?" she asked. "I don't really know how to answer that." Alyva replied. "Yeah, I'd try talking about that with your master. If you think that you shouldn't do it then you probably shouldn't." Naria added. "Thanks guys, I'll discuss it with Master Unduli after the party." Barriss replied with a smile. "Now then, let's continue. We still need to get that cake don't we?" she asked the two. Naria and Alyva both nodded. "You're right. Come on, that store is this way." Naria said.

;-

Sometime later the trio of padawans arrived at the store. "Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be…" Barriss said as she looked at the large building. "Yeah, no kidding. I thought it would be a simple bakery, but this is something else." Alyva said as well. All three of them could sense something strange coming from the store. The three girls looked at each other. "You both sense that as well, don't you?" Barriss asked her friends. "Yes, panic and fear." Naria replied. "It's coming from inside. "Can't we ever have a quiet day out?" Alyva said with a frustrated groan. "No, I don't think we can." Barriss replied sarcastically. "Come on, we'd better check it out."

;-

_Inside the bakery_

"What kind of thugs rob a bakery?" the owner of the establishment asked. The three Weequays just laughed. "We don't really care!" the leader of the three bandits said while waving his blaster around, scaring the customers. "We know the amount of money this place makes! And it sure is easier to rob than a bank or something like that!" The three thugs laughed. "Now, all of you!" the second thief yelled at the customers in the building. "Place your valuables on that table there! SLOWLY! And don't try anything funny!" he ordered as he pointed his blaster at the small crowd.

The third thief walked up to the register. "And as for you, hand over all of the money." He said to the woman.

All of a sudden the doorbell chimed and Barriss, Naria and Alyva walked in. The leader of the three bandits turned to them. "Well hello ladies, welcome to the Coruscanti Bakery." He said mockingly as he pointed their blaster at them. The three padawans looked at each other with bored expressions. The Weequay just laughed again. "Why don't you the three of you just place your valuables over there and stand next to the others. Try anything stupid and you'll regret it." He threatened them as his two friends moved next to him. Naria sighed. "The three of you are ruining our day off." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Why don't you just surrender now? We've got other things to do." Alyva added. The three thieves just laughed again. "Real cute." One of the tree said. "Now get over there!" he yelled. "The three of you don't stand a chance against us. Let's not make a mess of things and just surrender now." Barriss replied to their threat. "Ha ha ha!" the leader just laughed. He looked at Barriss a bit more closely. "You look familiar…" he remarked. Barriss looked at Naria and Alyva. They all nodded. The thieves looked a bit confused at their actions.

The silence in the store was broken by the sound of whirling energy as the three Jedi ignited their lightsabers, a trio of blue lightsaber blades humming in the bakery. The look of confusion of the thieved quickly turned into a look of horror as the three padawans quickly struck and destroyed their blasters, leaving the thugs unarmed and each of them with a blue lightsaber at their throat. "Does surrendering sound good now?" Naria asked. The thieved nodded with fear. "Y-yes." They replied.

A few minutes later a group of police droids were taking the three thieves to the prison. Numerous cheers were heard from the crowd gathered in the store. The owner of the bakery walked up to the three Jedi. "You have my thanks, Masters Jedi. You've saved my customers and my store. My name is Tomas and I am in your debt." He said happily. "You're welcome." Barriss replied. "Well then, now that that mess is over…" Tomas began, "Welcome to the Coruscanti Bakery, how can I help the three of you? Name it, anything. It's on the house for you." He said with a large smile. "Oh no, you don't have to do that." Naria said. "We're Jedi, it's what we do. You don't have to…" "Nonsense!" Tomas interrupted. "It's the least I can do for you to repay your kindness." He said. The girls looked at each other. "Well," Alyva began, "We were on our way here to get a cake for our friend's birthday tomorrow." She said. The head chef laughed. "Good, we'll do our best to make you a great cake." He gestured at the back of the store. "Come on, let's see what kind of cake you want us to make."

;-

About forty minutes later the three Jedi were on their way back to the Temple. They had discussed a lot of things with the chefs at the bakery. They were pretty determined to make a very large and complex cake as thanks, but Barriss and the others had told them that a simple cake would be enough. "I'm still not sure if they're really going to make a simple cake or not." Naria said. Barriss chuckled. "I have the feeling that their definition of a 'simple cake' is something very different from ours." She said. Alyva and Naria laughed a bit at her remark. "You're probably right about that." Naria replied. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Alyva asked. "We need to pick up the cake and get the other without letting Nyla catch on." She said. They thought about it for a moment. "I have an idea." Barriss said. "Nyla doesn't know that I know it's her birthday, right?" she asked. "You're right, she doesn't." Naria replied, catching on to Barriss' idea. "I'll go and keep Nyla company in tomorrow at first and make it seem like a bit of a routine medical checkup.." she said. "And in the meantime we'll get the cake and the others and then surprise her." Naria finished for her. Barriss nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I can't wait to see the look on her face." Alyva said excitedly. "I really hope she enjoys the surprise, I think it will really do her well mentally." Barriss replied. "I hope so, it's not easy to see Nyla in that state." Naria said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Don't worry, she'll make a full recovery. It will just take some time." Barriss replied. "You're right, I shouldn't let that worry me now." Naria said. "Yeah, let's not let that ruin the mood." Alyva said. "Come on, let's head back to the Temple. I'm getting hungry." Barriss and Naria laughed and they continued towards the Temple.

;-

_The next day_

Barriss walked into Nyla's room in the Halls of Healing. "Hello Nyla." She said as she walked up to the bed. "Hello Barriss." Nyla replied with a smile. Barriss made sure to keep her thoughts shielded so she wouldn't give the party away. She grabbed the medical chart from the end of the bed. "So, how are you feeling today?" Barriss asked as she sat down next to the bed. "Despite the fact that I can barely do anything… Good, I guess." Nyla replied after a moment's thought. "No pain or something like that?" Barriss asked. "No, I feel fine right now. I may be unable to move much, but I'm not in any kind of pain." Nyla replied. "That's good. I'll try to get you a holopad or something later. Maybe that can fix your boredom a bit." Barriss said with a smile. "Oh Force that would be great!" Nyla replied. Barriss chuckled a bit at her reaction.

They kept talking for a few minutes, Barriss filling Nyla in on some recent events. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nyla said slightly surprised. The door opened and a group of padawans walked in, followed by Naria and Alyva holding a large box. _"I guess these are their old friends"_ Barriss thought to herself. They looked a bit shocked at first when they saw Nyla lying in the bed, but managed to smile afterwards. "Wha-What is this? What are all of you doing here?" Nyla asked between confusion and happiness at seeing her old friends. "What? You didn't think that we'd forget your birthday, did you?" Alyva replied. "We wanted to surprise you and asked everyone to visit you now while Barriss kept you occupied." Naria said. Nyla turned to Barriss. "You were in on this?" she asked surprised. Barriss nodded. "Oh, you guys are the best!" Nyla said happily. Two of the guys moved a table next to the bed and they placed the box holding the cake on it. "We got you a little something." Naria said as they opened the box. Inside was a large two-level square cake, covered with a pinkish glazing. On the top of the cake was the symbol of the Jedi Order, made of cake as well. The lower level of the cake had been decorated with a few candles that had been made to resemble lightsabers. Nyla looked at the cake in amazement. "This is what they call a simple cake? Then I don't want to know what they call a complex cake." Barriss commented as she looked at the cake. "Guess you were right about them having a different definition about the word simple huh?" Naria replied. "No kidding. But I gotta say, it's looks great." Barriss said. "I'll say" Nyla said as well. "Well then, let's cut it up!" Alyva said excitedly.

The party lasted for a few hours. Nyla had really enjoyed the cake, especially after being served simple hospital food for a while. Barriss had been able to make a few more friends as well. After all of that Nyla had gotten rather tired and her friends still needed to attend a debriefing. Barriss had said goodbye to Nyla and her friends and made her way back to her own quarters.

;-

Barriss entered her quarters and found her Master sitting at the kitchen table, reading something on a datapad. "Ah, hello Barriss. How did the party go?" Luminara asked when Barriss entered the room. "Hello Master, I think it went very well. Nyla enjoyed it a lot. Although I might have had a piece of cake too many." Barriss replied as she sat down at the table. Luminara chuckled a bit. "Despite that, we all had a great time. I made some new friends as well." Barriss continued. "That's good to hear, Barriss." Luminara said with a smile. "Did anything happen while I was away?" Barriss asked. Luminara shook her head. "No, it's been a bit of a boring day, boring in a good way that is. Just a simple meeting and I took over a youngling class for one of the other Masters that had something urgent." Luminara replied. "Was it a quiet class or some of the more wilder younglings?" Barriss asked. Luminara chuckled. "It was lightsaber practice, so they weren't really quiet." She told her padawan. "Oh, I see." Barriss replied with a chuckle. "Do you have anything else to do tonight Master?" She asked. "No, why?" Her Master replied. "Well," Barriss began a little hesitatingly, "I wanted to do some deeper meditating and I…I'd feel a little more at ease if you were there with me…" she explained to her Master. "You're still a bit worried about using the Force to a deeper extent, aren't you?" Luminara asked as she looked at her padawan. Barriss nodded slowly, not sure what kind of reaction her Master would give. _"I figured as much." _Luminara thought. "Don't worry Barriss, I understand." Luminara said with a comforting smile. "I told you that you could come to me if you needed anything, didn't I?" Barriss smiled. "Thank you Master." She replied. "I guess I was just a little worried about asking you." They both got up and moved to the living room to meditate.

**;-**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Just as I said, a simple little celebration. **

**On another note, I'm still doubting on the whole talkshow thing. I had a few reviews that of people saying I should and a few that said I shouldn't do it. I'm still not sure… **

**I wanted to use that part to add a few more details about Barriss' fall and her opinion of what the Jedi Order is coming to, some reactions and opinions of other people as well. Let me know what you think. **

**Like I mentioned above, I've also uploaded a story idea I had. Please read that and review it. I'd like to know what other people think about it and whether or not I should write the story.**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Decision

**Chapter 14 – A Decision**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Barriss let out a deep breath. "Whew, I think that's enough for now." She said as she deactivated her lightsaber. She had been sparring with Alyva for a while after they had visited Nyla in the Halls of Healing. "For someone who wants to be a healer you're certainly a strong fighter Barriss." Alyva said with a smile. She deactivated her lightsaber as well and walked up to Barriss. Both were breathing heavily. "You're not too bad yourself." Barriss replied. "It's been a little while since I've had so much fun simply sparring." She admitted with a tired chuckle. "I know what you mean, we've been so busy fighting in his war that friendly duels seem like a thing of the distant past." Alyva said. Barriss nodded. "It's really quite a shame." She replied. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure that after this war we can change things back to the way they used to be." Alyva said as the two moved to a nearby bench. "I certainly hope so, I'm done with this war." Barriss replied as she handed Alyva one of the bottles of water she had brought with her. Alyva nodded her thanks as she drank it.

The two of them continued to talk for a while after they finished with their training routine. "What time is it now, anyway? I've kinda lost track of time." Alyva asked all of a sudden. "Uhm, it's almost 3pm. Why?" Barriss replied. "Whoops, I have a meeting with my Master shortly after three…" Alyva said with a nervous chuckle. "That's quite soon…" Barriss replied. "Yeah, I gotta run. Talk to you later Barriss!" Alyva said as she began to run. "See you later!" Barriss called after her. Barriss chuckled to herself before making her way back to her quarters.

;-

After returning to her quarters Barriss found her Master sitting on the couch, reading a holobook from the archives. "Hello Barriss, how did everything go with Padawan Sonter?" Luminara asked. Barriss sat down in the chair next to the couch. "She's doing well Master. That little surprise party we had yesterday has done quite a bit for her mental health." She replied. "That is good to hear." Luminara said. she studied her padawan for a moment. Luminara could clearly tell that there was something else troubling Barriss. "What's wrong Barriss?" she asked. "Well, I've been thinking about what you asked me a few days ago, about that appearing in that talk show." Barriss replies. Luminara placed her holobook on the table. "Have you been able to make a decision?" she asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, I have. But I must confess, this was a very odd request from the Council." She replied. "Yes I agree," Luminara said, "However, if you think about it, this might be a beneficial opportunity for the Order." Barriss nodded again. The idea of members of the Jedi Order appearing on a talk show isn't really normal Jedi behavior. "_Well, it's not really the worst thing we've done during this war. Our ways have already changed so much unfortunately. But at least this isn't some act of violence."_ She thought to herself. "You're right about that Master." Barriss began, "Being a bit more open about our true ways and intentions may increase the people's opinion of our Order." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't really know why the Council would ask me to do this, appearing on that show, but I've thought and meditated about it for a while." She looked at her Master. "If you think that it's a good idea, then I will go on that show." She said with a deep sigh. Luminara smiled. "Thank you Barriss. I do think that it's the right thing to do." She leaned forward and placed her hand on her padawan's shoulder. "I'll inform the Council of your decision later. Don't worry Barriss, it will work out just fine." She told her padawan. Barriss smiled nervously. "Thank you Master. So…When exactly is this show?" she asked. "In a couple of days. We have plenty of time to prepare for it." Luminara replied. "At least that's good, I really don't know what I have to expect from this." Barriss said. Luminara smiled. "Well, just think of it as one of those other social occasions you've learned about as a Youngling." She replied, trying to ease Barriss' worry a bit. "Come on, I have the program of the show around here somewhere. Let's take a look at it." She said as she got up. Barriss nodded and got up. "R-right."

;-

"If you look at the program like this, the whole show doesn't really seem that bad…" Barriss admitted after having read the program. "However, I don't think that things will go this smoothly." She said. Luminara nodded. "Such things rarely go according to plan, the way I've heard it." She replied. "But I doubt there's much to worry about Barriss." Barriss sighed. "I hope so." She said softly. Luminara observed her padawan for a moment as she read through the show's program again. "_She's quite nervous about this. That's quite understandable of course, seeing as how a lot of people don't understand what she's been through. I just hope they don't give her such a hard time."_ Luminara thought to herself. "Barriss, how about we go and meditate for a bit?" she asked her padawan. This suggestion seemed to ease Barriss' mind. "I think I'd like that." She replied. Luminara and her padawan both got up and left their quarters and headed towards one of the meditation chambers that overlook the city surrounding the Temple.

**;-**

**That's it for now.**

**I know, this is a very small chapter. But, I don't have much time to write anymore. I'm going on vacation, so I won't have access to my stories anymore. I just wanted to leave a little chapter about my decision regarding the show. **

**As you can see, I am going to do the show. I think it will be able to give me a good opportunity to describe her fall to the Dark side a bit more. If anyone has some kind of questions or things that might be discussed, leave a suggestion.**

**The soonest I will be able to write again is somewhere mid/end of august. I'll see you again then.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Change of Plans

**Chapter 15 – A Change of Plans**

**Hello everyone, I'm back again from my vacation. It was a lot of fun, but I'm going to need another vacation after this one.**

_**Ahsokanerd**_**, You're right about this story taking a ooc turn. It's funny that you mentioned **_**"The Order Redeems"**_**, (small spoiler) I intend to follow a similar path with my two stories.**

**However, I've thought about this story during my vacation. You may have already noticed the name of this chapter. I am going to change things a bit. I think it's still a bit too early in the story to begin with these things.**

**I'm going to remove the interview from the story for now. A few things I wanted to use in the interview I'm going to add to this chapter in a different way. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Barriss Offee was currently waiting outside one of the classrooms in the Temple where the younglings were usually being taught. Master Unduli had told her that Master Shaak Ti was discussing the program's contents with the holonet studio. Barriss had learned that Master Ti was still teaching a class for a few hours, so the padawan had spent some time in the library to study for a bit. Seeing as how medical science continually evolved, she had to keep up her studies in order to become a skilled healer. Despite the _problems_ she went through a little while ago, Barriss was still determined to become a healer.

When the lesson was almost over Barriss had made her way towards the classroom where Master Ti was. After a few minutes, the doors opened and the younglings started coming out of the room. Barriss stood to the side and allowed the group to pass. A few of them were giving her strange and somewhat mean stares, but she had already decided not to let that bother her anymore. When the last boy had passed her, Barriss went inside the classroom.

The Togrutan Jedi Master was standing at the front of the classroom, cleaning up a few things she had used in the lesson. Shaak Ti sensed Barriss' presence and turned around to face her. "Good afternoon padawan Offee," she greeted in her usual calm voice, "How are you today?" Shaak Ti asked. It was a simple question, but Barriss was able to sense that the Jedi Master meant more with the question. "I'm doing alright Master, thank you." She replied as she bowed respectfully. Shaak Ti nodded. "That's good to hear. So, what brings you to me today?" she asked. "Well, according to my master, you were discussing the details of that program with the studio." Barriss began. Shaak Ti nodded and Barriss continued. "I spent a lot of time thinking about the Council's request for me to appear on the show. After a lot of consideration, I've decided to do it." Barriss finished. As she said that, she could sense a slight wave of surprise coming from the Togruta. "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting you to agree to the Council's request." Shaak Ti said. "I wasn't sure about what to do at first, but I've come to the conclusion that being open to the public about several things is the least I can do to make up for the awful things I've done." Barriss replied. Shaak Ti smiled. "A very noble decision of you Barriss," Shaak Ti sighed, "However, it is no longer necessary for you to do this." The Jedi Master said. Barriss looked at the Togruta, confusion taking over her mind. "I don't… What do you mean Master?" she asked. Shaak Ti sighed again. "The majority of the Council has decided that, following a few recent developments in the war, we need to focus our efforts on the war for now." The Jedi Master explained. "It also seems that the studio has found another program that they think will attract more viewers for them, so they kind off blew it off as well." Barriss remained silent a moment after Shaak Ti finished explaining. "I see." She replied. "I appreciate the fact that you still decided to do this, Barriss. Thank you." Shaak Ti said. Barriss managed a light smile. "You're welcome Master." She replied. Barriss let out a deep breath. "You look somewhat relieved." Shaak Ti commented. "Well, to be honest Master, I was very nervous about doing that interview." Barriss admitted. "I can understand, it's not exactly normal Jedi procedures, is it?" The Togruta asked with a smile. Barriss chuckled a little bit. "I guess not." She replied. "I have another class soon, so I have to prepare for that. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" The Jedi Master asked. Barriss shook her head. "No Master, thank you." She said as she bowed respectfully again. "You're welcome Barriss." Shaak Ti replied and Barriss left the classroom.

;-

_Sometime later_

Barriss was sitting on the couch in her quarters, cup of tea in her hand, trying to clear her head a bit. It had been very stressful for her to decide that she wanted to appear on that show. Then learning that the whole thing had been cancelled was quite a shock. The whole thing had been a rather disturbing and it had shaken her up quite a bit. Now she was just trying to get the whole thing out of her head.

She meditated for a while until she felt two familiar presences approaching her door. "_Naria and Alyva."_ She thought to herself. She smiled. They didn't exactly meet under the best circumstances, with Nyla being through that nightmare, but they had become good friends. Barriss got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and greeted her friends. They went inside and they all sat down. "So, what brings you guys here?" Barriss asked them. "Well, we heard that you went to see Master Ti about that show. We wanted to know how it went." Naria replied. Barriss sighed. "What is it?" Alyva asked slightly confused. "It's just that I spent a lot of time thinking about whether or not I should appear on that show. I finally decided that I was going too, but then I learned from Master Ti that the whole thing had been cancelled." Barriss replied. "Oh… Really?" Naria asked in slight disbelief. "Yes, really." Barriss said again. "Wow, that's…" Alyva replied. "Yeah, I know." Barriss said. "So, now what?" Alyva asked. "Well, now I'd simply like to forgot about this whole thing." Barriss replied. "I can imagine." Naria said. "Hey Barriss, have you ever been to the marketstreets here on Coruscant?" Alyva asked. Barriss shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why?" she replied. "Naria and I were on our way there. We've been there before, it's nice to just walk around the streets and see the different stalls. Would you like to join us?" Alyva explained. "Hmm." Barriss thought it over for a moment. "Sure, sounds like a good idea." She then said with a smile. "Great, let's go then." Naria replied excitedly. The three padawans then left the Temple.

;-

Barriss was now walking through the streets of Coruscant along with Naria and Alyva. The two of them had mentioned on the way out that they wanted to get out and get some fresh air. When Barriss had told them about that whole thing with the interview, they'd figured that she could use some as well. The three of them were now walking in one of the market areas. These streets were always filled with countless market stalls, run by a large variety of species and all carrying an even wider array of goods.

As they walked past the stalls, Barriss couldn't help but smile. Even though it was against the Jedi Code to care much about physical possessions, it was still very nice to simply walk around the many stalls and look at all of the different goods. She could tell that Naria and Alyva had done this before, the two of them were looking around with even more enthusiasm than her. "This is always a nice place to get away from everything. This place is always active and filled with cheerful people." Naria said as she turned back to Barriss. "I know what you mean, I can just sense the happiness emanating from all around us." Barriss replied with a smile. "It's good to be away from all of the fighting for a while." She said. Naria nodded. "Yea, I know what you mean. It can get very stressing if you're constantly fighting." She replied. Alyva moved back towards the two. "Hey Alyva, finally done talking to those boys?" Naria teased her as she came close. She stopped walking and blushed. Behind her two human boys walked off in the other direction. "Hey, the Jedi Code says nothing about flirting." Alyva comments. Naria rolled her eyes and Barriss chuckled a bit. "Come on, let's keep moving. That food stall is still a bit away." Alyva said. "What food stall?" Barriss asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. "There is a little stall owned by a Twi'Lek family, Nyla found it when we first walked through these markets." Naria began to explain. "They sell several types of Twi'Lek recipes. And, I gotta say, they really know how to cook." She said with a smile. "We stop by there every time." Alyva said. "Sounds good, maybe we can bring some back for Nyla as well. I'm sure she'd prefer it over the hospital food." Barriss replied. Naria and Alyva thought about her suggestion a moment. "Good idea, I'm sure she'd enjoy some traditional Twi'Lek food. Come on, let's go." Naria said.

The three padawans continued walking down the market streets. They occasionally had to stop walking because either Naria or Alyva wandered off to some stall. Whenever this happened, Barriss and Naria or Alyva, depending on who walked off, just talked about some things and life in the Order. After the fifth time they stopped Alyva came back to Barriss and Naria. "Hey Naria, remember those books you mentioned? I believe that that stall might have one or more of them." Alyva said to Naria. "Really? Excuse me for a moment Barriss, I'm going to take a quick look." Naria said as she turned to Barriss. "Sure, go ahead. I'll wait here a moment." Barriss replied. Alyva led Naria to the stall she was just at. Barriss let her gaze around the various stalls. The selection each stall offered was completely different each time: jewelry, woodwork, some kind of trinkets, toys, books. It was quite an interesting experience to see so many cultures mixed together. She spotted a stall run by a Mirialan woman and decided to check it out for a moment. Barriss looked at her friends, Naria was looking at another stall herself and Alyva stood a few feet behind her. She locked eyes with her and Barriss gestured at the stall she was headed. Alyva nodded in understanding and turned back to Naria. A slightly wicked grin spread on her face when she spotted Naria talking to a boy next to the stall she had just been browsing. Barriss turned around again and shook her head. _"Those two…" _She thought to herself as she walked up to the stall.

"Hello miss." The Mirialan woman greeted when Barriss arrived. "Hello ma'am." She replied to the woman. Another person asked the saleswoman something so Barriss just browsed through the inventory. A smile spread across her face as she looked at some of the traditional Mirialan artifacts the stall had. Several bracelets, necklaces and books were available, along with several other objects. She looked around until her eyes caught something. Her smile faded as she stared at it.

"Well, you know what they say: flirting isn't against the Jedi Code." Naria said to Alyva as they walked up to Barriss. Alyva rolled her eyes and looked at Barriss. She got a little worried when she noticed her expression and the small flickers of sadness she felt emanating from Barriss. "Barriss, is something wrong?" She asked. Barriss was slightly startled as she hadn't noticed them approach. Naria also noticed this. "Did something happen?" she asked concerned. "N-no, I'm fine…I…" Barriss replied. Naria and Alyva gave each other a look. "Barriss, we're both Jedi as well remember? We can clearly sense that something is wrong." Alyva said. Barriss ignored her comment and picked up the doll she had been staring at. It was a small, simple white snow cat with blue stripes along its tail, the creature was a common sight on Mirial, her people's home world. "Excuse me, ma'am, how much is this?" She asked the woman behind the stall. "Hmm? Ah, that doll is twelve credits." She replied. Barriss took the credits out of a small pouch on her belt. "Here you go." She said as she handed over the credits. "Thank you, have a nice day." The woman replied as she accepted the credits. "You too." Barriss replied with a smile, however both Naria and Alyva could sense that it was a fake smile.

They walked away from the stall, Barriss staring at the doll in her hands. Naria and Alyva led Barriss to a small courtyard just out of the street. "Barriss, what's wrong?" Naria asked concerned. They could both sense that there was something bothering her immensely. Barriss sighed and sat down on the bench next to them. "Hey come on, you can talk to us about it. It's obviously bothering you." Alyva said as she sat down next to Barriss. "What is with the doll?" she asked as she gestured at the stuffed animal. Barriss took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, when I was on a mission without my own master, I was placed in command of evacuating a town on the planet. It was close to the landing zone the Separatists wanted to use to invade the planet, we intercepted their plans so we prepared an ambush. A large scale battle was going to take place close by, so we had to evacuate the place to make sure that everyone was safe." Barriss began telling the story. She took another deep breath. "Everything was going well. A large number of people didn't want to leave their possessions behind, but I was able to convince them of the need to evacuate quickly. The clones that were with me had the process set up quite well. Our transports were flying around according to plan." She told her friends. "Let me guess, something bad happened, didn't it?" Naria asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes, you're right…" she continued. "During the evacuation I ended up talking to a group of children from the local orphanage. They were really excited to meet a Jedi, their enthusiasm just radiated all around them. After three consecutive months of fighting without a break, it was really nice to be around such happy children." She paused for a moment. "Among the group of children was a young Mirialan girl, she had a doll just like this one." Barriss said as she gestured at the doll in her hands. "She was a really sweet girl, she reminded me of myself. Of when I was still young and innocent." She paused and blinked away a tear. Naria noticed this and sat down on Barriss' other side. "What happened?" she asked softly. Barriss took a deep breath as she answered. "I kept talking to those kids until it was their turn to get on a transport. I walked them there and waved to them as they took off. When they were some ways of the ground I turned around. At that moment I felt a sharp shock through the Force. Before I had a change to do anything there was a large explosion in the air behind me." Naria and Alyva exchanged a look, worried about her answer. "When I turned around," Barriss continued, "there was a blazing fireball in the place of the transport those kids were on." She said in a shaky voice. A look of shock spread across Naria's and Alyva's faces. "A Separatist missile had taken out their transport. I investigated the crash site, but the only thing I could find was that girl's broken doll. All of those children were killed, just like that. They were just innocent children, they had nothing to do with anything. And they just…" Barriss stopped talking as a few tears streamed across her face. Both Naria and Alyva looked completely shocked as Barriss finished her story. Alyva put her arm around Barriss' shoulder to try and comfort her. "That's just terrible…" Naria said softly. "Other people are always so quick to make up their own opinions and assumptions about the war." Barriss said in a shakily voice. She shook her head slightly. "No one knows how horrifying this war truly." She said as she wiped away her tears. "I've seen some bad things during my missions, but nothing as terrible as that." Alyva replied. "Why didn't you talk to someone about this?" she asked Barriss. "I'm not sure. I'd rather just forgotten the whole thing, but I couldn't…" Barriss replied. "I can imagine," Naria said, "but perhaps you should talk about it with your master. It might help you feel a bit better." She offered. "Naria's right, it's not healthy to leave such feelings bottled up inside you. Master Unduli is a kind and understanding woman, I'm sure she'll understand." Alyva said. Barriss thought about their suggestion for a moment. "A-alright, I'll try to talk about it with her later." She replied a moment later. Both girls besides her nodded. "Good, remember Barriss, you don't have to deal with these things alone. Don't be afraid to ask for help with anything." Naria told her. Barriss smiled a little. "Okay, I'll be sure to remember that next time. Although, I really hope that there isn't a next time with something like this." She replied. Both Naria and Alyva chuckled a bit at her remark. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat." Alyva said as she got up. "Well?" Naria asked Barriss. "Sounds good to me." She replied with a smile, this time a genuine one.

As the three padawans moved away from the courtyard they just were, all three of them failed to notice another person leaving as well…

**;-**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**A little background story to further explain Barriss being drawn to the Dark Side before. I wanted to use this in that interview, but I think things work out better this way.**

**So, who was hiding behind them and for what purpose? We'll find out in the next chapter. Right now I'm working on the next chapter for Tale of a Togruta. I think I can upload either tomorrow or the day after that. I'm a little stuck right now, I lost my train of thought while writing… very annoying. Oh well, I'll sort it out tomorrow.**

**For those of you that haven't already, please take a look at the story idea I have on my profile. I'd really appreciate some feedback on it.**

**Until next time. **


	16. Chapter 16 - In the News

**Chapter 16 – In the news**

**Alright, time for the next chapter. Barriss has her talk with Luminara about what happened and we find out who was listening in to her conversation with Naria and Alyva.**

**Not much more to say, enjoy the chapter.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Barriss and her friends, Naria and Alyva, returned to the Temple after their trip to the markets. Naria and Alyva went to see Nyla and deliver the food they had brought along for her. Barriss decided to go and find her master so they could talk about what she had seen on that mission. After they'd said their goodbyes they parted ways.

As Barriss approached her quarters she sensed that her master was inside. She stepped inside and found her master sitting on the couch. "Hello Master." She said as she moved to the couch. "Hello Barriss." Luminara replied. "Where did you go to? I heard that the show had been cancelled." She asked her padawan. "Naria and Alyva stopped by. They were heading out and invited me along. I could really use some fresh air to clear my head." Barriss replied with a sigh. "I see." Luminara said as Barriss sat down on the couch. Her eyes were drawn to the stuffed animal Barriss was holding. Luminara gave Barriss a questioning look. Barriss took a deep breath. "There's something that I needed to talk to you about master." She said softly. Luminara quickly sensed her padawan's unease. "Barriss, what happened?" she asked with concern in her voice. "It's about what happened on a mission that took place before the bombing…" Barriss replied.

Barriss took a deep breath before telling her master about what had happened on that assignment. The joy she had felt in meeting those children on that planet, followed by the extreme and overwhelming sadness and pain of seeing them die in that explosion. "They were all so young…Why did they have to die?" Barriss asked softly as she finished her story. Luminara wrapped her arm around her padawans shoulder. "Oh Barriss, why didn't you talk to me about this?" Luminara asked in return as she held her padawan. "I don't know…" Barriss replied. "I didn't know what to think at the time. It was too shocking." She said softly. "I understand Barriss, no loss is easy to deal with." Luminara replied with a sigh. "I just wish you had told be about this sooner, I could've helped you handle it." Barriss gripped the doll in her hands a little tighter. "I'm sorry Master." She said with regret in her voice. "You don't have anything to apologize for Barriss." Luminara replied with a kind smile. She send a few waves of comfort to her padawan. "Come on Barriss, let me help you deal with these feelings now." She told her padawan. Barriss nodded and they spend the rest of the evening in meditation until they were both tired out.

;-

_The next day_

Barriss let out a deep breath as she deactivated her lightsaber and clipped the weapon back to her belt. She removed the training helmet she had been wearing. She waited a moment to let her eyes and ears adjust, the helmet had deprived her of those senses temporarily as part of the training exercise. As she held up her hand she caught the training remote that had just been firing at her. Hearing the whispers behind her, she turned around to face the group of younglings.

"Today you will practice honing both your lightsaber skills and your Force senses." Luminara explained to the group of younglings. Barriss smiled as she felt the excitement of the younglings in front of her. She and her master had been asked to substitute for the normal teacher. Luminara had asked her padawan to demonstrate using the Force in order to block bolts from a training remote instead of using one's normal senses like seeing and hearing. Barriss had been hesitant to do so at first, but Luminara had managed to convince her. After the bombing she had committed under the control of the Sith, Barriss was still unsure about using the Force intensively. However, during the exercise she could barely feel the Dark Side around her. Admitting her feelings about what happened on that mission and discussing it with her master and her friends had taken a large and dark load off her mind. Barriss felt the Light side strongly flowing around her again. It had increased her confidence greatly and she felt a lot better as a result.

"These helmets will render you unable to see or hear the remote as it fires at you. You'll need to use the Force to find the remote and block it's attacks." Luminara continued explaining. "The level of the remote won't be set as high as when Barriss demonstrated. You'll start at beginner level, with fewer bolts and plenty of time to allow you to sense where the remote is." She finished explaining and looked around the training room. Luminara smiled at Barriss. Both of them could clearly sense their excitement. "Now then, who is ready to try for themselves?" Luminara asked. Excited yells and waving hands was the response she got. "Alright then, line up and we'll get you started." Barriss told the group.

About ten minutes later all of the younglings had been spread across the room, all equipped with a helmet and a training remote. Luminara walked up to Barriss. "You did well in the demonstration Barriss. I told you that you didn't need to be so worried." She told her padawan with a smile. Barriss smiled back. "Thank you Master, our talk yesterday really took a lot of strain of my mind. I feel a lot more confidence in myself and in the Force." She replied. "I'm starting to feel like I did before all of this." Barriss said. Luminara knew that she was talking about both the loss of those children and the bombing incident. "That's good to hear Barriss." Luminara replied. A few pained grunts were heard throughout the room. "Let's go and see if we can help our young Jedi out, shall we?" she asked. Barriss nodded and they both started walking around the room, offering advice where needed.

As Barriss walked through the room she saw one of the younglings take of his helmet and toss it on the ground. She made her way towards him. It was a human boy with dark hair. His tunic had multiple scorch marks on it. When she reached him she sat down on her knees beside him. "Hello young one, what is your name?" Barriss asked the boy. "Dash." He replied. "What's wrong Dash, why did you stop?" she asked him. "It's too difficult. I keep getting hit." He replied annoyed. Barriss smiled slightly. She recognized his problem quite well. "That's why we're practicing Dash. You can't expect to master the Force in one day." She told him. "But you made it look so easy." He replied as he looked at her. Barriss nodded. "That's true, but don't forget one thing Dash: I have done a lot more training." She said with a smile. "Do you think it was this easy for me when I was your age?" Barriss asked the young boy. "Uhm…" he replied. "Believe me when I say that it took me a lot of time to master this. I got hit a lot more than my clanmates." She explained. Dash looked at her, not believing what she said. "Using the Force takes a lot of practice. You need to keep trying and don't give up." She told him with a smile. "Remember, I am a padawan and I've had years of training and I've had plenty of time to practice my skills with my Master. You just have to keep trying. Don't get discouraged." Barriss explained to him. Dash's earlier frustration seemed to have eased away. "I understand." He replied. "Good." Barriss said as she pulled him to his feet. "Now let me give a piece of advice I was given when I was your age." She told him, he immediately paid close attention. "Do not let the fact that you can't hear or see confuse or scare you. Clear your mind of those feelings. Stand firm and concentrate, let the Force fill you and guide your movements. Go ahead and try." She encouraged him. He nodded excitedly and picked up his helmet. When he put it on Barriss reactivated his training remote. She observed him for a moment. His stance was a lot more relaxed and his confidence had obviously increased. The remote fired at him and he managed to block the bolt. Several more bolts were fired and he was able to block them all. Barriss could sense his excitement. With a smile she continued walking around the room.

Shortly after Barriss had helped the young initiate, Naria entered the training room. Luminara signaled the initiates through the Force to stop their training. They all deactivated their lightsabers and removed their helmets. "Good day Padawan Sarden, what brings you here?" Luminara asked as Naria approached her and Barriss. "Hello Master Unduli, Padawan Offee, I'm sorry to disturb you." She said as she bowed respectfully. "But the Council has requested the presence of Barriss, Alyva and myself." She explained. "For what reason?" Barriss asked. "I'm not really sure." Naria replied. "Very well. Barriss, go with her and find out what the Council wants." Luminara said to Barriss. She nodded in return. "Alright Master." She replied and moved to Naria's side. "Let's go Naria, do you know where Alyva is?" Barriss asked. "Yes, I already contacted her. She'll meet us just outside the Council chambers." Naria replied as the two of them left the room.

Luminara watched as the two left, after that she turned her attention back to the younglings. "Alright initiates, let's resume the practice." She told them. They replied with the same enthusiasm and continued with their exercises.

;-

A little later Barriss and Nyla arrived at the Council chamber. Alyva was already waiting outside for them. "Hey girls." She greeted them when they reached her. "Hello Alyva, do you know what's going on?" Barriss asked. "No, I don't. I have no idea why the Council summoned us." Alyva replied as she shook her head. "Guess we just have to wait to find out." Naria said. Barriss and Alyva nodded and the three of them waited patiently until they were called in.

After a couple of minutes they heard Master Yoda's familiar voice call them inside. They entered the Council chambers and bowed respectfully. "Welcome padawans, called you here we did. Know why, you do?" Master Yoda asked them. The three of them shook their heads. "No master, we don't." Barriss replied. "It's actually quite simple." Master Windu said. "We want you to tell us what you know about this." He said as he activated a holoprojector. An image appeared in front of the three padawans. When they saw what it was they all stared at it in shock. It was a new edition of one of the largest magazines in the inner rim. The cover and the headline took them by complete surprise:

"_No one knows how horrifying this war truly is." – Barriss Offee_

Underneath the title was a picture of the three of them sitting on the bench. "No way…" Alyva said in disbelief. "Can any of you three please explain this article? Its contents have caused quite some commotion." Master Mundi asked. Barriss could feel that there were quite a few eyes on her. "Did you have some kind of interview with a reporter of this magazine?" Master Windu asked them. "No Masters, we didn't. We…" Naria began, "That was a private conversation. How did they…?!" she said in disbelief. "They just eavesdropped on us? So much for privacy." Alyva said shocked and with disgust in her voice. The three girls looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "Padawan Offee, would you care to explain the things that were said in this article?" Master Windu asked in a rather demanding tone of voice. "With all due respect Masters, I'd rather not." Barriss replied, causing a few shocked faces in the room. "And why not?" Master Shaak Ti asked. Barriss looked at the Togruta. "If they have really copied our entire conversation, you can read it for yourselves. It is a very painful memory for me and I'd rather not keep talking about it." She replied as she lowered her head. The members of the Council said nothing for a moment as they observed the three padawans.

"Understand your feelings, I do." Master Yoda said. "Speak of this any further, we will not." The rest of the Council looked at him for a moment, but didn't decide to argue with him. "Thank you Master Yoda." Barriss said as she gave the elder Jedi a grateful nod. "Uhm… Will that be all, Masters?" Naria asked cautiously. After this situation she'd really want to get away from the Council. "Yes, that is all. However, padawan Offee, we want to see you tomorrow." Shaak Ti replied. "Yes Master, may I ask what for?" Barriss asked confused. "There is an important assignment and you are the most suitable for it. We will brief you fully on it tomorrow." Master Plo Koon answered her question. Barriss nodded. "Alright Master." She replied.

The three of them then bowed and left the Council chambers. None of them said anything until they entered on of the turbolifts at the end of the hall. "What in the name of the Force was that?!" Naria asked in frustration. "I have no idea. They listened in on us and now everyone knows what happened." Barriss replied with worry in her voice. "Barriss, don't worry. This isn't your fault. You're not to blame for any of this." Alyva said. Barriss took a deep breath. "Y-you're right, sorry about that. I kinda freaked out a little." She replied. "It's okay Barriss." Alyva said as she patted Barriss' shoulder. "I can't believe that some reporter would just do something like that." Naria said in disbelief. "That's probably why Master Skywalker hates reporters so much, remember when he crushed that camera?" Alyva asked with a smile. The three of them laughed for a moment as they recalled the incident.

The turbolift stopped at a level. "This is my stop." Barriss said. "I'll see you both some other time." She told her friends. "Alright. See you Barriss." Naria replied. "Goodbye." Alyva said as the doors closed. Barriss smiled and made her way back to her quarters. "_I might as well prepare for that assignment. I wonder what it is."_ She thought as she entered her quarters.

**;-**

**That's the end for now. I've decided to break this part up in two chapters. **

**The part about Barriss and that tragedy during her mission was a bit inspired by "**_**The Order Redeems"**_** from .5851. There was a similar back-story with a mission that involved a tragedy of sorts, but I'm not going to spoil that story any further for others who haven't read it yet.**

**As I mentioned in a previous chapter, I was originally planning to use that tragedy part in that interview. During my vacation I decided to change things a bit and this is the result. Those reporters, always looking for nice stories. **

**In the next chapter Barriss will be told about her new mission. **

**Until next time. **


	17. Chapter 17 - A new assignment

**Chapter 17 – New Assignment**

**In this chapter Barriss will be told about her next assignment.**

_** .5851**_**, true, reporters do need shooting. But it doesn't mean that Barriss and her friends have to like it.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**;-**

_General point of view_

Padawan Barriss Offee was waiting outside the Council chambers. She was somewhat nervous about her new assignment. When she talked about it with her Master the night before, Luminara had told her that it was a solo-assignment for her alone. This knowledge had caused mixed feelings to rise up in Barriss.

The Council was going to send her alone on an important assignment. Does this mean that they trust her again? Or is this simply something else? Besides that, she was going to be without her Master and her new friends. She wouldn't be able to ask them for mental support in case something happened.

This whole thing was starting to upset her slightly. She really hoped that it wouldn't be some kind of full scale battle. She'd prefer some kind of reconstruction project like she and her Master had done on Ryloth before that battle on Felucia. Barriss couldn't help but smile at a part of that battle. The fact that she had seen Ahsoka before and during the battle had been great. For a moment, she wondered how Ahsoka was doing right now. Her thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda calling her inside the room. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and stepped inside.

Barriss walked inside the chamber and bowed respectfully to the Council. "Welcome Padawan Offee, here for your briefing you are." Master Yoda said. Barriss nodded. "Yes Masters." She replied. "First of all, what do you know about the planet Drongar?" Master Windu asked. Barriss thought about it a moment. "I've heard the name before, but I don't really know anything about the planet." She answered. Master Windu nodded. "Are you familiar with a plant called 'bota'?" he asked. That was something she had heard of. "Yes Master, I've read about it. It's considered a sort of miracle cure. The plant has a different medical effect on different species. It is also extremely valuable." Barriss replied. "So you have heard of it, good." Master Ti said as she pressed a button on her chair. The holographic image of a planet appeared before Barriss in the middle of the room. "The planet Drongar is a planet on which the herb grows in large quantities." The Togrutan Jedi explained. "Because of its high value, both sides are fighting for control of the planet and the herb. However, because of the plants nature neither side is capable of using heavy weapons. Large explosion will disturb the plant and cause it to wither due to its weak nature. Thanks to this factor, there is almost constant battle for control of small portions of the planet." Shaak Ti finished explaining and the hologram deactivated. Barriss nodded but remained quiet.

"The planet also houses several Republic medical stations." Master Plo Koon continued. "A lot of military personnel from the surrounding area and the planet itself are brought there. These facilities are under a lot of stress. You will be joining one of the medical teams and assist them with their patients. " The Kel Dorian explained. Barriss nodded and felt a sense of relief flood over her. "However, that is the first part of your assignment." Master Windu said. Barriss nodded and looked at him. "There are rumors of spies in the Republics bota harvesting operations. Large quantities of bota are disappearing without a trace. These spies are probably linked to the Separatists and may cause serious damage to the Republic. With the work in the medstation as your cover, we need you to investigate the spies so that they can be shut down before they do irreversible damage to the Republic." Master Windu explained. "Do you understand your assignment?" He asked. Barriss nodded. "Yes Master. I am to assist the staff in the medcenter while investigating the people around the base and discover who is behind the disappearances of the bota." She replied, recounting the details of the mission for herself. Master Windu nodded. "Good, do you have any questions about the assignment?" he asked. Barriss thought over the mission for a moment. The mission was clear enough. "No Masters, when will I leave?" Barriss asked in return. "Two days from now." Master Plo said as he handed her a few datacrystals. "These contain more information about the planet, the base and its personnel. I'd advise you to study these before you depart." The Kel Dorian finished. Barriss accepted the crystals. "Thank you Master Plo, I certainly will." She replied as she nodded.

They discussed a few more details of the mission. When everything had been discussed Barriss bowed and left the Council chambers.

;-

_Barriss' point of view._

It's about an hour after the Council told me about my new assignment. Right now I'm sitting against a tree in the garden of the Jedi Temple, reading through the documents Master Koon gave me. There is quite a bit to read, but I don't mind. Reading is something I like to do anyway.

"_The first part of the mission won't cause that much trouble. After all, being a healer is something that I always wanted."_ I can't help but smile. I'm in my element in a medbay. I've trained endlessly to become a good healer and I'm somewhat glad for this opportunity to use my skills. The staff at the particular medstation I'm headed is well trained and they seem like good people. However, they haven't been able to get all of the supplies they need. They apparently need all the help they can get. I certainly hope I can help them out.

The second part of the mission is a lot more concerning. "_There is a lot of personnel on the base I'm headed. Anyone of them could be involved. I'll have to trust in the Force to guide me."_ A slight shiver crept across my spine and a sense of worry filled me. I shake the feelings away. I don't have to worry about those things anymore. Thanks to my Master's help and the support from Naria and Alyva I can trust myself with the Force again. I shouldn't have to be afraid of using the Force to find out the truth of the spy.

I keep reading through the documents until I've studied everything. One point of the planet does bother me a little. Drongar is a swamp-like world with a very tropical climate. I prefer a somewhat cooler climate, but I'll just have to manage. I put my datapad away stretch out my legs. At this time of day most of the other Jedi are all occupied with other things and the Younglings are in classes, so the garden is very quiet. I sigh and relax against the tree. "_I'll just stay here for a moment and then I'll finish packing my things. Tomorrow I'm going to visit Nyla and after that it'll be time to depart."_

;-

_The next day_

_General point of view_

Barriss entered the room in the Halls of Healing where Nyla was. She found the Twi'Lek sitting upright in bed, reading a holomagazine. She looked up and saw Barriss approaching her. "Hello Barriss." Nyla said with a smile as she put the magazine away. "Hey Nyla, how are you?" Barriss asked as she reached the bed. "Well, I'm doing a lot better. I'm not in a lot of pain anymore. But according to the healers it's still going to take a while before I can leave the Halls of Healing. The fractures in my leg still need a bit more time to heal." Nyla sighed before continuing. "After that I'll have to take at least two months in physiotherapy to make sure that my leg has healed completely." She finished. "Don't worry Nyla, I'm sure you'll manage." Barriss replied with a smile. "Thanks Barriss." Nyla said as she smiled back. "Uhm, Barriss?" she asked. "Yes?" Barriss replied. "How are you feeling?" Nyla asked a bit nervously. "What do you mean?" Barriss asked a tad confused at her question. "Well, I read this article a little while ago…" Nyla replied. Barriss instantly knew what she was talking about. "After discussing it with Naria and Alyva and my Master, I've learned how to deal with it." She said. Nyla smiled. "That's good to hear. When I read that article I was quite worried about you." She replied. Barriss took a deep breath. "Yeah, it really was a terrible experience." She told Nyla. "I'm sorry Nyla, but can we talk about something else?" Barriss asked. Nyla nodded understandingly. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry." She replied. "I guess there are things that neither of us really want to talk about." Nyla said. Barriss nodded. "I guess that's true." She replied.

"Are you going to be able to help with the therapy I have to do?" Nyla asked after they had both talked for a while. Barriss was a little surprised by the question at first, but shook her head. "I'm sorry Nyla, but I can't." Barriss replied. Nyla frowned a bit. "Why not?" she asked. Barriss sighed. "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow and I have no idea how long this assignment will take." She replied. Nyla nodded. "I see." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "What kind of assignment do you have?" Nyla asked curiously. "I'm sorry Nyla, but the Council forbid me from discussing the mission with anyone apart from my Master." Barriss explained. "Oh alright then, I understand." Nyla replied. "Tell you what, I'll tell you about it when I get back." Barriss said with a smile. "That sounds fair enough." Nyla replied smiling as well.

They kept talking for a while until one of the healers on duty said it was time for Nyla to rest. Nyla wished Barriss good luck on her mission before she left.

;-

_Temple hanger_

_Barriss' time to depart_

Barriss stood in the hangar of the Jedi Temple with her Master Luminara Unduli. The time had come for her to depart on her mission. Barriss felt she was well prepared for the assignment, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Don't worry Barriss, I'm sure you'll do fine." Luminara said encouragingly. "Just remember to trust in yourself and in the Force and you'll bring this mission to a successful end." Barriss looked at her master. "Thank you Master. I'll do my best." She replied with a smile. "It's time for me to go." She said as she looked at the ship that was going to take her to Drongar. "May the Force be with you Barriss." Luminara told her. Barriss smiled and bowed respectfully. Luminara bowed as well and Barriss turned around and boarded the ship.

Luminara looked as the ship flew away. "_Be cautious Barriss. I can sense that a lot will happen to you and that you will be tempted severely. Remember who you really are." _She thought to herself as the ship disappeared from view.

**;-**

**That's it for this chapter.**

**I know, it's not such large chapter. I didn't really know what more I could add.**

**As you can see, we now enter the Medstar duology. If you haven't read the two books I recommend reading them. They're a great read.**

**I hope I described everything right in this chapter, it's been a while since I read the books myself.**

**On another note, I will take a little break with this story. Sorry about that, but I want to keep the timeline of this story and **_**Tale of a Togruta**_** to stay somewhat the same. So, while Barriss is away on her mission I will focus on writing a few chapters for my Ahsoka story.**

**The next chapter for this story will definitely be longer. Note: it will discuss the events of the Medstar books and ****will**** contain spoilers for the books. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
